Cambiando la Historia
by k-Andrea
Summary: UA: Anna Kyouyama era la clásica alumna cerebrito y antipática con todo el mundo, e Yoh Asakura, un chico despreocupado y fan de las mujeres ¿Quien dice que el amor no puede cambiar la historia? "El fic de Andrea-k-16" Dejen reviews, pls
1. Cap1

Hola, si de casualidad encontraron el fic, que bien! Espero que sigan mandando sus valiosos reviews para volver a tener las 65 que tenia antes. Ahora que lo volví a subir, bueno, no tiene nada nuevo solo que arregle algunos detallitos que necesitaban arreglarse. Espero disfruten del fic.

Ese frío y horrible día, llegué a una nueva escuela, en una nueva ciudad, a una nueva vida. La ciudad no era tan grande como esperaba, pero parecía un lugar agradable para pasar unas vacaciones…no todo un ciclo escolar. Suspiré. Me hubiera gustado permanecer en mi propia casa, en mi propia ciudad…no en un lugar totalmente nuevo para mí, además de que el taxista que me lleva a mi futuro destino es aterrador. Usa un peinado en verdad horrible y sus patillas y su barba de pico no son para nada del estilo actual. Por sí fuera poco ya, el taxista dice que la radio no funciona y ha cantado todo el camino 'Parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando. Parece que va a llover, hay mamá me estoy mojando'. Después de unos minutos casi eternos de dar vueltas sin sentido aparente, llegamos frente a un gran edificio que tenía un gran letrero que recitaba 'Instituto Ukooie' Me quede fascinada al ver lo gigantesco que era el Instituto. El taxista me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Señorita, ya llegamos, quiere que le ayude con su equipaje- Dijo

Yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Yo puedo sola- Dije. Francamente, trataba de evitar que alguien me viera entrar con un sujeto como él. No, si iba a tener una vida nueva, no pensaba arriesgar mi blanca reputación.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerla señorita-inclinó la cabeza, sí algún día necesita a un taxista-levantó un pulgar y se señaló a si mismo, o incluso una cita, llame a Ryu"

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole la razón, pero internamente me prometí a mi misma jamás tomar un taxi de nuevo. El horrible taxista subió al carro nuevamente y se fue. Suspiré aliviada. En eso escuche un tarareo, gire un poco la cabeza. Un chico con unos audífonos naranjas y un peinado muy raro se acercaba a mí, mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Bajo su brazo derecho cargaba una patineta (Imagínense a Yoh en patineta…ºº) . Abrió un poco los ojos, y se quedo mirándome ahí parada. Me sonrió y al mirar esa sonrisa, mi estomago dio un brusco vuelco, nunca había sentido nada similar. Me acomodé un mechón de cabello que caía en mi cara, tras mi oreja y le sonreí también. Se quitó los audífonos de las orejas y se los puso atrás de ellas.

-Hola-Me saludó sin dejar de sonreír. -Estas perdida-

-No, claro que no estoy perdida- Respondí negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces vas a entrar al instituto- Me preguntó examinando las cajas y mochilas que estaban a mi lado.

-Aja, a partir de mañana.- Le respondí, nuevamente acomodando el mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Que bien! Con suerte y nos toque en el mismo grupo- Dijo sonriendo aun más. -Sí quieres puedo ayudarte con esas cosas- señaló a las cajas.

-Eh…sí, gracias-

Se puso en cuclillas, dejo su patineta en el piso; y puso varias cajas una sobre otra y se levantó con facilidad. Las cajas le ocultaban un poco el rostro, que aun se veía muy sonriente. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, esa estúpida sonrisita se estaba volviendo contagiosa.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa- Me dijo -Podrías traerla-me hizo una seña con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la patineta, tengo las manos ocupadas-

Me encogí de hombros, y cargué la patineta además de algunas cosas restantes. Entramos a la oficina principal, era enorme, una mujer joven de cabellos verdes estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio pegado a una de las paredes. Al escucharnos entrar levantó la mirada de su computadora.

-Asakura, y ahora que hiciste- Preguntó la mujer.

El chico que iba conmigo bajó con cuidado las cajas y se rascó detrás de la cabeza riendo.

-Pero señorita Jun-dijo sonriendo, yo nunca hago nada malo.- La mujer se levantó un poco de su silla y se acerco al chico.

-Es la cuarta vez que te hacen venir a la dirección en tres horas de clase- Dijo.

-Dos cosas-dijo el chico levantando dos dedos, bajó uno, primero, ya estamos en la cuarta clase, y segundo-levantó el dedo que anteriormente había bajado, vine para ayudar a esta bella dama-me señaló con la cabeza, a instalarse.-

-A instalarse? Bella dama- Dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza.

Me quede mirándolo sorprendida y sentí en mi cara arderél me miró un par de segundos y volvió la mirada a la señorita Jun. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza y me miró.

-Eres tu la nueva estudiante- Asentí con la cabeza -Bueno, bienvenida…espera-miró al chico- Asakura, que no tienes clases-

-Pero yo quería ayudar a esta be…- La señorita Jun lo interrumpió.

-Sin peros Asakura, vuelve a clase, y esa patineta que carga la señorita Kyouyama no es tuya, verdad- Señaló a la tabla que yo cargaba en mi brazo. El chico me lanzó una mirada suplicante y luego se volvió a la señorita Jun de nuevo.

-No es de él, es mía- Respondí antes que el chico, quien se giró y me sonrió aun mas que antes. Mi estomago una vez mas dio un giro. La señorita Jun me miró como si intentara leer mi mente, pero luego miró al chico.

-Bueno Asakura, vuelve a tu aula- Dijo. El chico asintió, antes de salir me dedicó una última sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego Kyouyama, y cuida de esa patineta, no he visto un modelo igual en ningún lado- Hizo una reverencia a la mujer y salió, pero no sin antes acomodarse los audífonos una vez mas sobre las orejas. La mujer del escritorio negó con la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que ella finalmente levantó la mirada de su escritorio, donde parecía estar buscando algo, estiró su brazo y me dio una llave. Me dijo que encontraría mi habitación en el primer piso del tercer edificio a partir da las canchas de baloncesto y que la llave abriría la puerta 1080 (N/a: wua! No se me ocurrió otro! XD). Obviamente no entendí nada, cómo demonios pensaba que yo iba a saber cual era el primer edificio en el tercer pasillo o el primer pasillo en el tercer edificio, el instituto era gigantesco…de seguro la mujer notó mi confusión, por que mandó llamar a un hombre alto.

-Kalim, llama a Tamamura y lleva estas cosas a la sala 1080- Dijo la mujer, me indicó que me sentará en un sillón mientras esperaba algo, qué? No lo se, solo sabía que alguien con el nombre de Tamamura se encargaría de mi de ahora en adelante. Unos minutos después, el hombre de nombre Kalim volvió a la oficina y a su lado, iba una chica de mi edad, su cabello era de un tono rosado. La chica no desvió su mirada del frente (miraba muy seriamente a la mujer detrás del escritorio).

-Buenos días Tamamura- Dijo la mujer, la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. "Necesito pedirte un favor-señaló al lugar donde yo estaba, ella es Kyouyama Anna, es nueva, será tu compañera de cuarto y necesito que le muestres la escuela y su futura habitación."

La chica asintió y se giró a mirarme.

-Vamonos- Me dijo fríamente, por un momento me recordó a mi misma, cuando yo tenía que llevar a los nuevos a conocer la escuela, eso era fastidioso…Salimos de la dirección, ambas despidiéndonos con una reverencia. Ya afuera, la chica me sonrió e hizo una reverencia. -Mucho gusto Anna, soy Tamao Tamamura- La imite respecto a la reverencia, avanzamos unos metros en silencio pero luego Tamao habló nuevamente-Disculpa por la actitud en la dirección, pero la señorita Jun me intimida mucho y no puedo evitar actuar de manera diferente.- Sonreí.

-A mí también me intimidó un poco- Admití. Esta vez Tamao sonrió

-Aun no conoces a los maestros- Tamao sonrió una vez más. La campana que indicaba la salida al descanso tocó y los pasillos de las aulas empezaron a llenarse de estudiantes. Escuchamos voces acercándose a nosotras, yo reconocí una de las voces y me aferré un poco mas a la patineta que descansaba bajo mi brazo.

-Tamao- Gritó el chico Asakura, saludándola con la mano. Un chico de cabello azul que iba detrás de Asakura, también saludaba contento. Un poco más atrás venía un chico muy parecido a Asakura, a excepción de su cabello y sus ropas, su cabello era un poco mas largo y su ropa estaba bien puesta, a diferencia de Asakura que llevaba la camisa abierta; y al lado del chico parecido a Asakura, venía otro con el cabello medio púrpura y su peinado terminaba en un pico.

-Hola Yoh- Saludó Tamao -No te vi en clases, de nuevo te sacaron antes de siquiera empezar-

Asakura sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

-Los maestros tienen algo en contra mía- Respondió Asakura, luego me miró sin para de sonreír. -Veo que cuidaste bien de ella- Señaló a la patineta. Le entregue la patineta, sentí como mi estomago se encogió cuando la tomó de mis manos. -Gracias, ah si! No te he presentado- Dijo mirando sobre su hombro a los chicos que lo seguían. "Chicos, ella es…es…"

-Anna- Dijo Tamao negando con la cabeza. Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero al mirar a Tamao, noté que el chico de cabello azulado estaba junto a ella, abrazándola. Al notar mi mirada, ella se sonrojó un poco pero yo le sonreí.

-Anna, repitió Asakura, asentí -Lindo nombre, Kyouyama Anna…ah si! Chicos, ella es Kyouyama Anna, Anna, ellos son-señaló al chico del peinado de pico, Ren Tao, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, no están malo como parece, ji ji-Señaló al chico idéntico a el, el es mi hermano mayor, Hao, y este de acá-me hizo girar a ver al chico de pelo azulado, es Horo Horo, el novio de Tamao.-Sonrió ante el sonrojo de ambos chicos, Asakura se inclinó un poco hacía mi, mi corazón se aceleró sorpresivamente, pero lo único que hizo fue decirme al oído en una voz apenas audible-Dicen que no son novios, pero yo se que se gustan-se alejó de mi, mi corazón se relajó nuevamente, tengo instinto respecto a esas cosas-me tendió su mano (la que no estaba cargando la patineta)- Y yo, soy Yoh Asakura, mucho gusto Annita- No me gustó el nombre de Annita, pero no le objete nada, estreche la mano que me tendía, en cuanto nuestras manos tocaron, sentí un cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo. Yoh pareció tenerlo también, por que se sonrojó y liberó mi mano rápidamente.

-Oye Yoh, tengo hambre, vamos por algo de comer, no- Dijo Horo llevándose una mano al estomago. Yoh se encogió de hombros y puso en el piso la patineta, subió un pie en ella y se despidió de Tamao y de mí agitando la mano en el aire, sin mirarnos.

-Ven, te enseñaré nuestra habitación- Dijo Tamao jalando la manga de mi blusa.

-Yoh Asakura…- Murmure sin pensarlo.

-Anna- Escuche la voz de Tamao.

-Huh- Mire a Tamao, ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja. -qué- Pregunté

-Tan pronto y ya te gustó Yoh, no llevas ni un día aquí- Dijo Tamao, dando la vuelta y reanudando el paso.

-Yoh- Pregunté despistadamente. -No, solo…es que hay algo en él…- Dije mientras yo también empezaba a caminar.

-Sí, Yoh Asakura, ese chico si que tiene algo de especial, aun que en lo personal yo no lo encuentro tan atractivo (NA: Tamao! Estas loca! Que nunca te has fijado bien en él? ), seguro es por que lo conozco de toda la vida y ya se todo acerca de él.-

-De toda la vida-

-Ajaéramos vecinos cuando pequeños, y ahora vamos en la misma escuela-

-Y que tal es como…persona- Pregunté sin pensarlo.

-Es un buen chico, aun que si estabas pensando en algún día salir con el, siento decirte que Yoh no es de compromisos, sale con una chica, hace lo que quiere hacer y luego se olvida de ella-

-Yo no quiero salir con el- Dije sin notar el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Tamao me sonrió. Seguimos caminando por un par de minutos más, y llegamos al pie de uno de los edificios mas grandes formando al instituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste! Dejen reviews por favor!


	2. Cap2

Me quede mirando, anonada al edificio, era enorme. De pronto sentí algo a mi lado, aleje mi vista del edificio y me encontré con Tamao, que también miraba al edificio.

-Yo también me quede así la primera vez que lo vi-dijo Tamao, sin poner mucha atención a sus palabras.-Aquí es donde están todos los estudiantes del Instituto, incluyendo a Yoh-me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Porqué habría de importarme Yoh-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-Bueno¿vamos a entrar o no?

Tamao asintió con la cabeza. Caminamos por un gran pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta con el número '1080'. Tamao sacó una llave con un llavero de un corazón, extremadamente cursi. Entramos a la habitación, y era bastante más grande de lo que yo jamás imaginé. Frente a la puerta estaba un sillón con una televisión pocos metros mas adelante. A la izquierda, lo que parecía una cocineta, con horno y un pequeño refrigerador. A la derecha, se encontraban tres puertas, Tamao abrió una de ellas. El cuarto estaba sin pintar y sin muebles, tan solo una gran ventana.

-Este es tu cuarto, claro, lo decorarás como quieras-Dijo Tamao sonriéndome. –Este es el baño, es compartido. Tiene dos puertas, una que da a mi cuarto y la otra que da al tuyo.-Abrió la puerta del baño, había una gran bañera, y todos los demás equipamientos de un baño, además de que también tenía una ventana, no tan grande como la del cuarto, pero se veía un paisaje hermoso.-No te angusties por la ventana, tiene cortinas…- Escuchamos que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Tamao fue a ver, saliendo por la puerta central del baño. Yo la seguí. Al abrir la puerta, el hombre de la dirección llamado Kalim entró cargando todas mis cosas, las dejó en el piso y sin decir una palabra se marchó.

-Veo que tendremos mucho trabajo (nnU), tienes muchas cosas- Dijo Tamao mirando la montaña de cajas. –Pero primero tenemos que pintar tu habitación, no crees que es una suerte que hallas llegado en viernes, asi podré ayudarte a arreglar.-

Asentí con la cabeza. Ese mismo día Tamo y yo salimos del instituto a comprar cosas para la cena y un poco de pintura para mi habitación. En el camino nos encontramos con el mayor de los Asakura.

-Buenas tardes-Saludó educadamente, hizo una reverencia a Tamao y luego a mi, las dos también hicimos la reverencia; al levantar la mirada me sonrió. Su sonrisa era muy diferente a la de su hermano, la sonrisa de Yoh mostraba confianza y que era un chico muy despreocupado; en cambio, la sonrisa de Hao era mas bien fría y a la vez cínica.¿A dónde van-preguntó.

-Como pintaremos la habitación de Anna, tenemos que comprar la pintura-Dijo Tamao.

-Si quieren puedo ayudarlas para terminar mas rápido-Se ofreció Hao.

-Si, nos serías de gran ayuda-le dije. Hao me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

El mayor e los Asakura se marchó y Tamao y yo nos fuimos al centro comercial en busca de la cena y la pintura. Regresamos ya un poco tarde, ya que nos entretuvimos viendo ropa y otras cosas. Llegamos al departamento y yo me senté en la mesa observando a Tamao ir de un lado a otro mientras preparaba la cena. Entonces escuché unos ruidos provenientes del exterior, me levanté en silencio para no asustar a Tamao. Los ruidos se escuchaban más fuerte cerca de mi habitación, así que decidí entrar. Había una sombra bajando por la escalera de incendio. La luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el cabello azulado de Horo-Horo. Horo intento abrir la ventana pero se dio cuenta de mi presencia y casi cae por la escalera.

-Anna! Me diste un susto de muerte-Dijo.

-En serio-Dije con sarcasmo-No quería, es que sabes? Es normal para mi que personas entren por mi ventana ya al anochecer-Ayudé a Horo a entrar por mi ventana. Una vez adentro se rascó la cabeza y me sonrió avergonzado.

-Disculpa, es que siempre visito a Tamao y era normal para mi entrar por esta ventana, ya que esta habitación estaba desocupada…-

Me encogí de hombros. Salimos de la habitación y llegamos a la salita, donde Tamao seguía con su ritual de cocinar. Horo se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Tamao. Ella se giró y sonrío ampliamente al verlo.

-Vine por mí cena-Dijo Horo frotando sus manos y lamiendo sus labios.

-Ya casi esta lista-Dijo Tamao con la cara pintada de varios tonos de rosa. Lo único que pude hacer, fue reírme al ver a Tamao tan nerviosa.

Después de un rato, los tres nos sentamos a cenar. Estábamos en silencio, pero no era incomodo, al contrario, el ambiente que se formaba entre Tamao y Horo era muy agradable, aun que ambos parecían preocupados por algo, supuse que sería que yo empezará con un interrogatorio de la razón de la visita de Horo, así que decidí divertirme un rato…

-Y…Horo, siempre vienes a estas horas a ver a Tamao-Pregunté mientras miraba al chico. Tamao y el se pusieron tiesos e intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Horo se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

-No, no, es solo que los Asakura están peleando de nuevo y quise mejor venir y tener una cena tranquila y sin gritos-Explicó, miró a Tamao-Además llegó Pirika, y ya sabes como se ponen esos dos.

-Cuál Pirika? Quiénes dos-Pregunté levantando la mirada. Tamao fingió que tosía pero Horo tan solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Mira, por andar tan contenta de verme, ya te estas ahogando, cálmate. Pirika, una chica de cabello azulado, ojos bonitos. Es la novia de Ren-Esta vez, Tamao en verdad empezó a ahogarse. Ni Horo ni yo le dimos importancia. Yo miraba suspicazmente a Horo y entonces Horo también empezó a ahogarse.-KYOUYAMA! Pirika se apellida Kyouyama! Y tu también-Gritó entre tosidos señalándome.

-Es su hermana tonto-dijo Tamao recuperando la compostura.

Horo guardó silencio un momento y miró a su muñeca.

-Ah pero mira la hora! Debo irme, Tamao, la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero, debo ir a vigilar a Ren, ya sabes-intentó levantarse de la silla, pero Tamao lo sujetó por el borde de la camisa.

-Si voy a sufrir por tu culpa….no será sola-dijo Tamao. Una gota de sudor se escurrió por la mejilla de Horo, que volvió a su asiento. Hubo un silencio incomodo, francamente a mi no me molestaba que mi hermana tuviera novio, solo que se estaba volviendo realmente divertido torturar a Horo y a Tamao. Ambos eran tan cobardes…

-Ay Anna, tu hermana ya esta bastante grandecita como para saber lo que hace y con quien lo hace. Además solo se han acostado una vez…-

¿Qué dijiste-Pregunte sorprendida, Tamao golpeó a Horo en la cabeza.

-Por que siempre hablas de mas-Dijo Tamao mientras Horo gemía de dolor a causa del golpe. Estuve a punto de peguntar más respecto al tema pero se escuchó ruido proveniente del exterior, me puse de pie y fui a mi habitación. Una vez más vi una silueta bajar por las escaleras. Abrí la ventana y asomé la cabeza. Yoh Asakura bajaba apresuradamente hasta mi habitación.

-Ya vera…se cree muy listo, no? Pues vera que no soy ningún cobarde…-murmuraba Yoh, se detuvo frente a mi ventana y por unos segundos se quedo mirando el interior. Yo me encontraba escondida cerca de la ventana y cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche. El invasor entró por la ventana muy silenciosamente y la cerró con cuidado. Cuando terminó su trabajo, finalmente salí de mi escondite.

¿Qué haces aquí-Le pregunte cruzando los brazos. Yoh se quedo paralizado por la sorpresa.

-An…Anna-Dijo Yoh saliendo de su sorpresa y sonriendo despreocupadamente-Linda noche, no-

¿Qué haces aquí-Repetí fríamente. Por alguna razón el hecho de que Yoh llegara a mi habitación murmurando 'ya vera…' no me inspiraba confianza alguna.

¿Qué acaso no te alegra verme?

-No te conozco y no siento emoción alguna al verte-

Yoh no le dio importancia a mi comentario y olfateó un poco el aire.

-Sí no me equivoco, y se que no, Tamao preparó su famosísimo arroz chino-

Comentó Yoh frotando sus manos y relamiéndose.

-Sí, así es, pero tenemos casa llena y no cabes tu-Abrí la ventana y le indiqué a Yoh que se fuera.

-Algún día tu actitud hacía mi cambiara, lo se…-con eso Yoh salió por la ventana y empezó a subir por las escaleras. Horo dejó nuestra habitación ya muy entrada la noche. Parecía que Tamao y él se la pasaban de maravilla juntos, y yo no hacía ningún comentario para incomodarlos. Incluso el verlos tan felices el uno con el otro hizo que olvidara el tema de mi hermana. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde, de momento no era importante. Una vez que Horo se fue a se habitación, Tamao me ayudó a acomodar mi futón en la sala ya que mi futura habitación estaba llena de cajas y de baldes con pintura.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz que se colaba por la ventana hacía mi cara provoco que el sueño me abandonara totalmente. Me levante y tome un baño, me puse unos viejos pantalones holgados y una playera un poco pegada pero a la vez lo suficientemente cómoda como para pintar todo el día. Decidí que sería buena idea hacer el desayuno pero en cuanto intente encender la estufa una gran llamarada casi quemó mis cejas. Al escuchar todo el ruido, Tamao salió de su habitación e hizo el desayuno. Una media hora después de que termináramos de desayunar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Hao, que había llegado con unos pantalones deportivos azules y una playera blanca. Pasamos toda la mañana pintando, hasta que Yoh apareció en la ventana.

-Yoh, te dije que no molestaras hoy-dijo Hao en cuanto notó la presencia de su hermano.

-No estoy molestando Haito, estoy observando como pintan-dijo Yoh. Hao pareció enfadarse.

-No me digas 'Haito'. ¿Que no tenías que salir con Marion?

Tamao bufó al igual que Yoh.

¿'Tenías'-repitió Yoh, yo no tengo que hacer nada, además no tengo ganas de estar con ella. Mejor les ayudo a pintar.-

Yoh se metió de un salto por la ventana, se quitó la camisa mal abrochada y tomó una brocha. Pasamos pintando otro buen rato en silencio; hasta que Hao lo interrumpió.

-El que pretendas que te importan los demás no te dará puntos extra-dijo a Yoh.

Yoh sonrió y siguió con su trabajo de pintar, yo mire por el rabillo del ojo a Yoh, y sentí mi cara ponerse un poco roja al verlo sin su camisa, Tamao lo notó y se rió por lo bajo, yo volví mi mirada a la pared. Cerca del atardecer, terminamos de pintar mi cuarto y fuimos a la sala a descansar. Tamao y yo nos dejamos caer en un sofá, mientras que Yoh se recostó en el piso y Hao se sentó en una silla.

-Tengo hambre…-murmuré, vamos a cenar a algún lado.

-Yo conozco un lugar donde hay comida deliciosa, te encantará-dijo Yoh sentándose (sigue en el piso).

-Si alguien sabe de comida es Yoh-dijo Tamao sonriendo.

-Así es-Dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie- Hao y yo nos cambiaremos y las llevare a que conozcan.

Yoh caminó a la puerta, seguía sin su camisa, Hao también abandonó las silla donde descansaba, ambos se despidieron con la mano y salieron de la habitación, pero a los dos segundos, Hao entró nuevamente con cara de repulsión.

-Qué te pasa- le pregunté.

-Marion-Respondió Hao

¿Marion-Repetí. Hao asintió con la cabeza.


	3. Cap3

-Marion-Repetí

Hao asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de asco…

-Qué no es la chica con la que supuestamente iba a salir?

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta, una chica rubia con una falda realmente corta besaba a Yoh. Yoh la sostenía por las caderas haciendo que la chica estuviera a unos centímetros del suelo. Me quede mirando atónita, unos segundos después el beso se intensifico aun más y los brazos de Yoh empezaron a recorrer a la chica por todo el cuerpo, y a ella no parecía importarle ni un poco. No sé por que, pero por alguna razón me enfureció ver esa escena y cerré la puerta de un golpe.

-Esa…esa tipa es su novia-Pregunté a Hao y a Tamao sin darme cuenta del brusco tono de voz que usé. Hao negó con la cabeza.-Entonces? Por que se besaban y manoseaban de esa manera-dije casi a gritos. No me explicaba este sentimiento, sentía mi sangre hervir, mi cara arder; pero…¿Por qué? No conocía a Yoh, incluso apenas un día le había dicho que no lo conocía y no sentía nada por él, pero la vez que estrechamos nuestras manos…que había sido aquel sentimiento? Aquella sensación de cosquilleo en mis venas…la voz de Tamao me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Te lo dije ayer, Yoh no es un chico de compromisosél esta con varias chicas a la vez-seguro puse alguna cara de tremendo asco por que Tamao negó bruscamente con la cabeza-No, no, no, no, no que 'est' con varias chicas a la vez…me refiero a que el no sale con una sola chica.-

El estomagó de Hao rugió súbitamente.

- Eh…disculpen, es que tengo mucha hambre y como ya nos íbamos a comer…jeje-se llevó una mano a la boca del estomago y se rió nerviosamente. Justo en ese momento entró Horo-Horo por la puerta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta gritó al pasillo:

-BUSQUENSE UN CUARTO!...Ay, de verás con ese par, eso no se hace a mitad de un pasillo

Tamao sonrió alegremente al ver al peliazulado. Pero yo al escuchar lo que dijo apreté los puños fuertemente.

-Oye, es cierto, tu eres una máquina devoradora-Dijo Hao dando unas palmadas en la espalda de Horo, seguramente tu sabes de algún lugar donde haya comida rica!

Horo sonrió y se frotó las manos, mientras se relamía.

-Tienes razón! Conozco un lugar donde preparan un sushi delicioso!...Pero…¿Por qué Tamao no preparó nada esta noche-Miró con cara de perrito castigado a la aludida. Tamao se sonrojó.

- Lo que pasa es que ayudamos a Anna a pintar su habitación y pues, decidimos que era mejor salir a algún lugar por que todos estábamos muy cansados, al menos esa es mi opinión.-Respondió la chica jugando con sus manos.

- Pues esta bien! Puedo sobrevivir una noche sin el rico arroz de la linda Tama …es decir-se sonrojó al notar que Hao le miraba pícaramente-…el arroz de Tamao…-

-Bueno, pues yo no pienso salir a ningún lado con esta ropa, así que, propongo que todos tomemos un baño y que nos arreglemos para salir.-Dijo Tamao con las mejillas coloradas y fingiendo que no escuchó el comentario de Horo.

-Ay Tamao, esta bien que seamos amigos, pero no creo que todos debamos bañarnos en conjunto, no crees? (nn)-Dijo Horo-Horo. Tamao se sonrojó brutalmente, incluso, creo que inventó una nueva combinación de rojos.

-Yo…YO NO ME REFERIA A ESO-Dijo avergonzada, y negando vigorosamente con la cabeza. Horo sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-Solo era broma Tamao, tranquila. Eso ya será más tarde, je- Horo se rió nuevamente ante su comentario y Tamao aún negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo quiero ir a cambiarme, no tardo nada-Dijo Hao encaminándose a la puerta.

Caminé hasta la puerta con él y le sonreí.

-Gracias por ayudarme a lo de mi habitación- Dije. Hao me sonrió y abrió la puerta, salió del departamento y lo seguí al pasillo.

-No hay de que Anna, cuando quier…-Una voz interrumpió a Hao.

-Hey Annita! Mira, ella es Anna-Dijo Yoh jalando por la muñeca a la chica rubia. Una vez frente a nosotros, Hao bufó enfadado y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. La chica me miró fijamente a los ojos, me sentí un poco intimidada ante esos ojos tan verdes, pero me mantuve firme y le sonreí fríamente.

-Hola 'Annita'-Dijo Marion haciendo énfasis en Annita.

-Hola 'Mari'-Dije imitando el mismo tono de voz

Hao suspiró fuertemente y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, yo lo detuve jalándolo por el brazo, yo no quería que me dejara sola con Marion y con Yoh, el se giró y me sonrió.

-Nos vemos en una media hora Anna-Dijo.

-A donde irán-preguntó Yoh integrándose en la conversación.

-No importa, amor, tú y yo iremos a un lugar mucho más interesante-Dijo Marion besando el cuello de Yoh y deslizando un dedo por su torso desnudo. Yo que aun sostenía el brazo de Hao entre mis manos sentí como mis dedos apretaban fuertemente al pobre chico, que se mantenía inexpresivo, como que cubriendo mi enfado. Yoh sonrió y levantó la barbilla de Marion para besarla, en ese momento salió Tamao del departamento.

-Oigan! Aquí no-Dijo enfadada y empujando a Yoh lejos de la puerta.

-Ash Tamamura, tu si sabes arruinar momentos -Dijo Marion enfrentando a Tamao.

-Neh, vamos a mi departamento, esta vacío-propuso Yoh encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esta bien, adiós 'Anna'-Dijo Marion nuevamente recalcando mi nombre.

-Si bueno, si se van, es ahora, yo tengo que cambiarme-Dijo Hao a Yoh y a Marion en un tono muy frío y liberándose de mis manos. Bajó la voz y se inclinó hacía mi, vendré en cuanto pueda.-Su voz era suave y dulce, algo que sus gestos no demostraban. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Hao, seguido por Horo-Horo se fue caminando por el pasillo, mientras que Marion e Yoh estaban aun frente a nuestra puerta haciéndose 'cariñitos'. Enfadada, me metí al dormitorio y cerré la puerta de un azotón.

¿Qué tiene en la cabeza Yoh? Qué acaso no se da cuenta de lo zorra que es esa Marion-Dije, dejándome caer en una silla. Escuché la risa de Tamao y la mire¿Qué-Le pregunté fríamente.

-No, nada, será mejor que nos arreglemos-Fue su respuesta, pero su sonrisa no se borraba. Aun bastante enojada (sin saber exactamente la razón), me dispuse alistarme para salir. Tal y como los chicos dijeron, llegaron media hora mas tarde, en verdad me sorprendió que tanto Tamao como yo estuviéramos listas en tan poco tiempo.

Horo nos llevó caminando a un pequeño lugar a unas cuadras del Instituto. La barra de sushi estaba dentro del local, pero todas las mesas estaban en el exterior. Terminamos de cenar, y después de unas cuantas copas de Sake, Horo abrazó a Tamao y empezó a decirle lo que sentía por ella, Hao y yo decidimos que sería mejor dejarlos solos, dejamos el dinero de lo que habíamos comido y nos fuimos.

Ni Hao ni yo queríamos volver aun al instituto, así que decidimos ir a caminar un rato.

¿Ya sabes en que grupo te tocará-Preguntó Hao después de unos momentos de silencio.  
-No, tengo que ir con la señorita Jun a recoger mi horario-Respond

Hubo otro prolongado silencio. Hasta que Hao habló nuevamente.

-Eres la primera chica que veo que se enoja de esa manera- Dijo más para sí mismo que para mi.

-A que te refieres-Le pregunté extrañada.

-Normalmente las chicas se enojan unas con otras tan solo por la envidia de que están con Yoh, pero tú…-me miró, tú eres diferente a las demás, por la manera en que perforaste mi brazo, se notó que sientes algo verdadero por mi hermano…

-No! Te equivocas-Dije negando con la cabeza, ni siquiera nos conocemos, cómo puedes pensar que siento algo por él?

-Esta bien, esta bien. Lo siento, es solo que Yoh es muy popular y en cuanto lo conocen muchas se 'enamoran' de el. Claro, para él no son más que simples juguetes con los que hay que estar tan solo un par de minutos y luego se pueden botar.

- Ves? Por esa razón yo me enojé, eso no se hace-

Hao rió.

-Siempre le digo eso, pero no me hace caso. Tal vez si tu le dices, deje de hacerlo…-

-Puede hacer lo que le plazca, si alguna tonta encuentra atractivo a Yoh, allá ella.

-Sabía que tu no eras como esas rubias tontas que siempre están tras Yoh-Dijo Hao sonriendo.

Después de un rato, Hao y yo volvimos al institutoél me acompañó hasta mi dormitorio y después de fue. Pasaron unas tres semanas después de eso, Hao y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos. También Tamao y yo, además de que Hao y ella se habían empezado a llevar muy bien.

Durante una clase, el profesor dejo un trabajo en parejas y Hao y yo quedamos juntos (N.A/ a que no se lo esperaban nnUu). Quedamos de vernos en su dormitorio después del almuerzo. Terminando mi comida me despedí de Horo y de Tamao (Que por cierto estaban saliendo), llegué al departamento de Hao, quien me abrió la puerta. Era un dormitorio muy parecido al de Tamao y al mío, solo que estaba mucho mas desordenado.

-Con quien compartes este dormitorio? Con Horo-pregunté mientras trabajábamos.

¿Qué no es obvio-Respondió Hao levantando la mirada, Con Yoh claro.

Asentí vagamente con la cabeza. Mire a mi alrededor en busca del mencionado, pero no se veía por ningún lado, ni siquiera en las habitaciones que estaban abiertas.

-Ya veo…y, donde esta-Pregunté tratando de parecer casual, pero la pregunta pareció ofender a Hao. Sonrió cínicamente y volvió su mirada al papel sobre el que escribía.

-Cada año a los estudiantes de penúltimo grado se hace un campamento que dura un mes…-

-Un mes, es demasiado-Dije interrumpiendo a Hao.  
-Si, un poco, por esa razón le piden ayuda a los de último grado, el campamento inició la semana pasada, y cada dos días un grupo de tres estudiantes deben ir y ayudar a los maestros. A Yoh le tocó ir primero.

-Pero no he visto a Yoh hace ya un par de semanas o algo así.

-Ah es que Yoh pidió permiso para pasar unas semanas en casa, al menos eso le hizo creer a la señorita Jun, pero se fue todo ese tiempo con Marion y con otras chicas a un viaje por carretera o algo así, la verdad no le pregunté.-A partir de ese momento Hao se volvió un poco frío y respondía muy secamente a mis preguntas. Terminamos el trabajo para antes del anochecer, pero yo decidí volver a mi dormitorio. Frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio había un sobre, lo abrí y leí la carta, que tenía el sello del instituto. La carta decía que durante los siguientes tres días me encargaría de ayudar a los maestros en el campamento y que debía estar lista para salir a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente…


	4. Cap4

Entré a la habitación, con el sobre en las manos. Tamao me saludó alegremente, Horo también estaba ahí, amos estaban en la mesa tomando té.

¿Qué es eso Anna-Preguntó Tamao mirando al sobre.

-Es una carta…

¿Son tus análisis de embarazo-Dijo Horo. Tamao le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-Auch!

¡Que graciosito eres, eh-Dijo Tamao enojada y con una venita marcada en la sien. Horo rió nervioso, y quien mandó la carta?...Ah no me digas que es un admirador secreto! Que romántico-Le dio otro golpe a Horo¿Por qué ya no haces cosas románticas?

-Por que ya estamos saliendo…ya no tendría chiste una carta fingiendo que soy tu admirador secreto-Dijo Horo indignado. Tamao bufó.

-No es una carta de un admirador Tamao, me la mandó la directora. Quiere que vaya a ayudar en el campamento-Dije antes de que otra discusión empezará.

-Oh, ya empezó de nuevo el campamento? No lo sabía…-dijo Tamao, sorbiendo un poco de té.

-Ay que ya no te acuerdas-Dijo Horo, te acabó de decir que Ren anda todo nostálgico por que Pirika no esta, por que se había ido al campamento, recuerdas? 

-Ah sí! Mmm, bueno, no importa…

-No importa? No importa-Replicó Horo enojado.

-Ay no seas tan dramático, Horo

Suspiré resignada, y me fui a mi habitación, aun que seguían escuchándose los gritos de la pareja. Después de acomodar las cosas necesarias para el campamento (N/A: En la carta decía lo que tenía que llevar, eh, no crean que improvisó todo y que casualmente era lo necesario para los tres días del campamento), decidí dormir un poco, ya que según la carta sería un viaje muy largo. A la mañana siguiente, desperté como siempre, por los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana, me estiré y me levanté para vestirme e irme a la dirección, para abordar el autobús…Ya en la dirección, había otra chica y otro chico con sus equipajes esperando las instrucciones de la señorita Jun, que llegó a los pocos minutos. Nos entregó un mapa del bosque, que se basaba en rocas y árboles estratégicos (N/a: Je, estratégicos, suena cool), y nos dijo que los maestros conocían el camino, y que perderse era imposible, pero que aun así, los alumnos de penúltimo grado necesitaban estar bien vigilados. También nos entregó linternas de manos en caso de que tuviéramos que tomar el cargo de vigilante nocturno, y que el trabajo no era muy pesado ya que había muchos otros alumnos acompañándonos. 

-Yoh…-musité cuando recordé que él estaba ayudando en el campamento en ese momento. Un ligero arranque de alegría recorrió mi cuerpo ante la idea de verlo después de tanto tiempo, yo no lo aceptaba, pero a pesar de conocerlo tan poco tiempo, no ver su sonrisa o escuchar su voz era como una tortura enorme.

Cerca del atardecer, el autobús se detuvo frente a un bosque, varios chicos que parecían de mi edad (N/a: por si no lo había dicho, tienen como 18 años, o más), todos tenían caras de agotamiento; estaban subiendo en el autobús mochilas, bolsas de dormir, etc...Supuse que ellos estuvieron ayudando durante ese tiempo. Mientras ellos subían al autobús, los otros dos chicos y yo bajamos con nuestro equipaje. Unos maestros nos saludaron y nos guiaron por un camino muy estrecho que atravesaba el bosque, hasta que llegamos a un terreno abierto, los árboles lo rodeaban, y por la orilla pasaba un río, había unas 20 casas de acampar y muchos chicos que estaban calentando comida, o sacando agua del río. El camino hasta aquel terreno era bastante largo, así que me dejé caer en una roca con mi mochila aún colgando de mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, unas manos cubrieron mis ojos y escuché una risita atrás de mí. Una sonrisa se apareció en mis labios y un sonrojo se hizo presente.

-Hola Annita-Dijo la voz de Yoh-Ya te extrañaba- Liberó mis ojos y se puso frente a mi.

¿Me extrañabas-le dije, creí que te la estabas pasando de maravilla con Marion.

Yoh desvió la mirada un poco, pero luego sonrió.

-Seguro que tienes hambre¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? Conseguiré un poco de pescado y lo freiremos en la fogata-propuso sonriendo.

¿De donde piensas sacar un pescado-le pregunté fríamente, no podía evitar actuar de esa manera ante él. Sentía que cualquier muestra de afecto hacía él podría demostrarle lo que sentía por el, y que como Hao me había dicho una vez, me usaría a su provecho y me botaría…

-Pescaré uno-repuso entusiasmado

¿Sabes pescar?

-(ó.òUu) Euh…hum…(n.n) no, pero por ti, aprendería(nn)-mire al río, no quería que notará que su comentario me había hecho sonrojar, por esa razón, no noté que el también se había sonrojado.

-Pues adelante, haz lo que quieras-dije cruzando los brazos.

-Bien, espera aquí, no te muevas-dijo, le arrebató la red a un chico que estaba sentado en la orilla esperando la llegada de un pez.

Sonreí un poco. Observé como Yoh miraba fijamente al agua con la red levantada, mi corazón latía a toda velocidad con solo mirarlo, suspiré.

-Anna!

¿Huh?

-Estas aquí-Dijo una voz familiar. Mire al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Pirika se acercaba a mi moviendo la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola Pirika-dije sin darle mucha importancia. Pirika y yo nos llevábamos bien, pero no demostrábamos tanta efusividad al encontrarnos, ni aun que lleváramos 3 años sin vernos.

-Ren me dijo que habías llegado, pero por lo del campamento no tuve tiempo de buscarte…-

La verdad no se de que diablos hablaba Pirika, mi atención se había desviado a Yoh, que ahora estaba chapoteando en el río tratando de alcanzar un pez, o al menos eso parecía. La red estaba en la orilla mientras Yoh metía y sacaba las manos en el agua. Finalmente se puso de pie orgulloso y me llamó.

-Mira Annita! Lo conseguí-Dijo emocionado. Yo reí, Yoh se pasó la mano por la cabeza quitando sus cabellos de la frente que le nublaban la vista, miró a su presa y se dio cuenta de lo que había conseguido…-UNA BOTA? Tanto esfuerzo por una BOTA?...RAYOS-arrojó la bota nuevamente al río, y resignado caminó hasta la roca donde estábamos Pirika y yo sentadas. Al llegar con nosotras dijo-Hubiera jurado que era un pescado café…-

-Yoh, los peces no son cafés-dijo Pirika negando con la cabeza.

¿Lo conoces-le pregunté a Pirika sorprendida.

-Aja, el primer día que nos conocimos me invitó a salir, verdad?

Yoh se rascó la cabeza sonriendo.

-Sí, lastima que preferiste a Ren, pero aun tengo oportunidad con Anna-dijo, mirándome.

Yo abrí la boca para responder a eso pero Pirika empezó a carcajearse. Pasaron unos minutos y ella seguía riendo, después de unos 10 minutos, Pirika se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y recobró la respiración. Yoh la miraba con gotitas de sudor en la cara

¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes oportunidades con mi hermana?...ella si tiene buenos gustos, nunca se fijaría en un mujeriego como tu-replicó Pirika fríamente. Yo la miré sorprendida.

-Que directa…-pensé. Yoh abrió la boca para responder a eso, pero la cerró concluyendo que no tenía argumentos. Alguien llamó a Pirika y ella se fue, dejándonos a Yoh y a mi una vez más.

-Yo no soy mujeriego…-musitó Yoh, luego sonrió- Te ayudo a armar tu tienda-Me preguntó señalando a la enorme mochila que cargaba en mi espalda.

-No, gracias, creo que mejor dormiré con Pirika, al fin, mañana iremos a otro lugar, bueno eso me dijo una de las maestras cuando veníamos para acá.-le dije.

-O.O

¿Qué miras-Le pregunté a Yoh, que parecía haber quedado en trance. No me respondió, en lugar de eso, salió disparado al río y se metió al agua de un salto, antes de que yo siquiera reaccionara, Yoh salió con el brazo derecho arriba y sosteniendo un pez que se movía frenéticamente tratando de liberarse.

-Lo tengo Annita! Lo tengo-Dijo emocionado, pero en ese momento Yoh dio un paso y resbaló, cayendo nuevamente al río y liberando al pez, que se fue nadando a toda velocidad.-NO-gritó frustrado.

Una vez más, caminó resignado hacía mi.

-Parece que hoy no cenaremos nada-dijo.

Me contuve de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, tan solo fruncí el ceño.

-A decir verdad, no esperaba más de ti-fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Yoh sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpió la voz chillona de Pirika, quien venía hacía nosotros.

-Arg, regresaste, que no tienes que ir a hacerle la vida imposible a alguien más-Dijo Yoh cuando llegó.

-Ay, sigues enojado por lo que te dije-Repuso Pirika fingiendo que le preocupaba, no sabes cuaaaanto lo siento-dijo con sarcasmo- no es mi culpa que no seas tan atractivo y agradable como MI Ren.

-Tu Ren-Pregunté, Pirika e Yoh me miraron algo sobresaltados, aparentemente habían olvidado que estaba ahí.

-Eh…eh…Ren es mi novio, Anna-Dijo Pirika sonrojándose.

-Si, me han contado algunas cosas-Dije sin darle importancia.

-Ah…ya veo…

-Oye, que no te tienes que ir-Dijo Yoh a Pirika tajantemente

-Oye no tienes que ir a tirarte a treinta tipas de un jalón-Dijo Pirika.

Mire a Yoh, sin darme cuenta de la expresión de profundo odio que tenía marcada en toda mi cara.

-Ve a inventar algún chisme con tus amiguitas tontas, igual que tu!

Pirika bufó y dio media vuelta ofendida.

-No pienso soportar tus insultos, y menos con tu famita que no es necesario mencionar, seguro Anna ya lo sabe; así que me retiro. –Me miró, pero yo decidí omitir su comentario, esa discusión era entre Yoh y ella y no me involucraba, nos vemos luego Anna, cuando no tengas a ESTA mosca molestando.-Con eso, se fue.

-cuando no este esta mosca molestando ña ña ña-dijo Yoh imitando la voz de Pirika, dio un suspiro de enfado.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien, no-Dije con sarcasmo. Yoh sonrió amargamente.

-Siempre que intento cruzar palabra con ella, me sale con sus insultos inmaduros.

-Insultos inmaduros-bufé, si Pirka era inmadura, Yoh no se quedaba atrás. Él me miraba como que esperando que comentara algo y lo unico que logre sacar fue-Y por que se llevan tan mal-

-Yo que voy a saber, simplemente no cayó antes mis encantos-Yoh se hizo el cabello empapado (N/a: recuerden que se metió al río) hacía atrás con la mano y sonrió de una manera sensual.

Sonreí vagamente y negué con la cabeza.

-Hablando de que a mi hermana se le suben los humos-dije por lo bajo, pero Yoh pareció escucharme.

-No puedo evitar demostrar lo guapo y genial que soy-dijo con altivez. Empezamos a reírnos, y el se sentó a mi lado en la roca- Y dime, hasta cuando piensas bajar esa mochila-me preguntó señalando el enorme bulto que colgaba de mi espalda-

-No lo sé-dije con pereza, estoy muy cómoda aquí, tendría que moverme…y no quiero-lo mire.

-Estarás mas cómoda sin ella-me rodeo con los brazos, y de alguna manera se las arreglo para despojarme de la mochila, una vez que me la quito de encima, se atravesó frente a mi, y la dejo caer al lado de la roca. Se quedo frente a mi mirándome a los ojos (N/a: no se si se entienda, que Yoh estaba como que en cuatro patas sobre las piernas de Anna para bajar la mochila…No piensen mal! Solo se atravesó! No esta sobre ella….U), yo sentí mi cara arder y desvié la mirada de la suya. Para mi suerte, una maestra llamó a Yoh, alejándolo de mí. Aproveché que se iba, para estirarme y observarlo detenidamente mientras hablaba con la maestra. Me quede embalsamada mirándolo, la forma en que se paraba con las manos en los bolsillos, su sonrisa despreocupada…

-Que miras hermanita-Peguntó una voz cerca de mi oreja, me sobresalté y miré a Pirika un poco enojada.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me asustes así-le dije enfadada.

-Ay perdón hermanita, no creí que estuvieras tan concentrada observando a ese patán de Yoh Asakura…

-Oye! Yo no estaba observando a nadie-dije sonrojándome.

-Mira, por mi esta bien, puedes andar con quien quieras, pero, si me preguntas, ya jamás intentaría algo con Asakura.-Dijo Pirika casualmente.

-Ah no? Por que? Se ve que es buen chico…aun que me han dicho otras cosas…-dije pensativa, pero no es que quiera nada con el-dije sonrojada cuando noté la mirada pícara de Pirika.

-Hace tiempo, una chica de mi edad entró a la escuela, lo primero que hizo Yoh fue conquistarla con palabras dulces y llevándole regalos, detalles, cuando logró conquistarla y…bueno la convenció de…llevarla a la cama… a los dos días la mandó al diablo diciéndole que no tenia tiempo de compromisos, le rompió el corazón…Anna, no quiero que te pase eso a ti, tu siempre has sido muy fuerte y sabes lo que te conviene, por eso…mejor aléjate de Yoh…


	5. Cap5

La noche ya había caído, y Anna permanecía sentada en la roca sin moverse. Tan solo pensaba, estaba enojada por lo que Pirika le había dicho de Yoh, como podía ser alguien tan cruel? Alejó esos pensamientos negando con la cabeza vigorosamente y suspiró.

-Hey Annita, que te pasa-Preguntó Yoh sentándose a su lado.

-Mmm, nada-Respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-Estas segura? Estas enojada conmigo?

-No, solo pensaba…-dijo, aun evitando el contacto visual.

-Ah…ya veo-Yoh miró al cielo, estaba despejado y las estrellas se veían muy brillantes.

-Se ven hermosas desde aquí-dijo Anna también mirando al cielo.

-No tanto como tu Annita n.n-dijo Yoh sonrojándose un poco, igual que Anna, pero ella no bajó la mirada.

-No me vengas con tus truquitos Yoh, no voy a caer…

Yoh sonrió e hizo que Anna lo mirara tomándola por la barbilla.

-Yo se que no, solo te estoy siendo sincero.

-Le dijiste a mi hermana que intentarías conmigo ya que no pudiste con ella, o no-Dijo Anna liberándose de las manos de Yoh, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Tus halagos no van a servir de nada, ya te lo dije…

- Se que no será fácil que cedas, por eso decidí mejor no intentar nada contigo-Yoh sonrió y se recostó en la roca, mirando de nuevo al cielo.

¿Qué?

-Ya escuchaste, mejor seamos solo amigos, no?

-Ah si! De igual modo, aun te queda Marion-Dijo Anna, ofendida por alguna razón que incluso ella desconocía.

-Ajá-Gritó Yoh en tono triunfante-Estas enojada por lo que te dijo la loca de tu hermana!

-Te equivocas! No estoy enojada por lo que dijo mi hermana, sino que todos los que te conocen me dicen lo mismo, que eres un mujeriego sin sentimientos, que no te importa lo que piensen los demás de ti ni te importa herir a los otros siempre y cuando a 'ti' te cumplan, verdad-Dijo Anna dándole la espalda a Yoh, quien se quedó en silencio pero luego Anna escuchó su risita característica.

-De que te ríes-Gruñó Anna en tono de reproche.

-Annita, y que me dirías si yo te dijera que por ti, cambiaría-Dijo Yoh tomando a Anna por los hombros para hacerla girar y quedar frente a frente.

-No te creería en lo absoluto-Respondió Anna fríamente, se que no cambiarás…

Yoh sonrió y se puso de pie, miró su reloj en la muñeca y luego le sonrió a Anna.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo-dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Anna a bajar de la roca, donde habían permanecido toda la noche.

-Estas loco? Ya casi amanece y si no nos ven aquí los maestros nos regañaran.-

-Vamos! Te prometo que estaremos de regreso para cuando todos se despierten, anda estamos perdiendo el tiempo-Dijo Yoh tomando la muñeca de Anna y jalándola, internándola en el bosque.

-Hey espera! Nunca dije que si quería ir-Gruñó Anna cuando una ramita le pegó en la cara y abría una pequeña cortada. 

-No te arrepentirás-dijo Yoh avanzando aun mas rápido, y sin liberar a Anna.

Corrieron durante unos diez minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus pasos, las ramas que crujían bajo sus pies, y algunos pájaros que empezaban a despertar.

-Falta mucho? Ya me cansé-Se quejó Anna, pero en ese momento Yoh se detuvo y finalmente liberó el brazo de la chica y se volvió para mirarle de frente.

-Shh, mira esto…-Dijo apartando unas hojas para mostrarle a Anna una enorme cascada de aguas cristalinas rodeada de árboles enormes que albergaban a miles de pájaros de todo tipo de colores y formas, el frío matinal era opacado por el calor que irradiaba la cascada, que parecía ser de aguas muy calientes.

-Yoh es…-Pero Yoh interrumpió una vez mas a la chica.

-Silencio, ven siéntate-La sentó en una gran rama y el se sentó a su lado.-Observa allá arriba-señaló la punta de la cascada. Anna levantó la mirada, el cielo aun estaba un poco oscuro, pero poco a poco comenzó a pintarse de tonos grises y blancos, la cascada era tan alta que parecía que toda el agua caía del cielo, finalmente salió el sol e iluminó todo el lugar, haciendo que el agua cristalina reflejara la luz, pareciendo que el agua adquiriera los colores del arco iris. Anna miraba sorprendida el hermoso espectáculo, no quería alejarse de ese lugar, estaba tan a gusto, tan cómoda disfrutando del paisaje con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Yoh…¿en el hombro de Yoh?

-Ah lo siento-Dijo la chica separándose inmediatamente del chico y sonrojándose.

Yoh negó con la cabeza y sonrió, después frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a Anna.

¿Qué¿Qué miras-gruñó ella. Yoh no respondió, en lugar de eso acercó una mano a la cara de la chica y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Anna se sonrojó aun más y quitó la mano de Yoh pegándole con la suya.

-Que diablos estas haciendo? Dijiste que solo amigos, no? Pues, no vuelvas a tocarme-Musitó Anna enojada.

Yoh una vez más omitió su comentario y puso su mano en la mejilla de Anna.

-Que me dejes en paz-Gritó Anna levantando la mano para darle una bien merecida cachetada a Yoh, pero el reaccionó antes y detuvo su mano sujetándola por la muñeca, la guió hasta la mejilla que el le acariciaba con tanto empeño. Anna se tocó la mejilla y sintió la herida que la ramita le había hecho, no era gran cosa en su opinión, solo un rasguño. Miró el dedo con el que había tocado la herida, estaba un poco ensangrentado.

-Perdona, no me di cuenta que te había hecho daño-Dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie.

-Ah, no, descuida, es solo un rasguño, no me pasó nada.-Replicó Anna sorprendida por la actitud de Yoh.-Yoh! No me paso nada, quita esa cara de culpable! Estas haciendo mucho drama por un golpe de una tonta rama.

-Uh…bueno, pero al menos quítate la sangre de la cara…me pone nervioso.-Dijo Yoh sentándose en la orilla del lago donde caía el agua de la cascada.

-Ash, tan solo es un poco de sangre-Dijo Anna un poco enfadada, se sentó al lado de Yoh y con las manos recogió un poco de agua y se limpió la cara, aprovechando para refrescarse un poco. El chico la miraba fijamente y sonreía.¿Y ahora que te pasa¿Tengo mas heridas?

¿Quieres nadar?

¿Qué?

¿Qué si no quieres nadar? El agua esta deliciosa!

-No Yoh, no quiero nadar, quiero volver al campamento antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos y nos empiecen a buscar

-Por favor Annita!

-No, y no me llames Annita

-Si ya me habías dejado decirte Annita…

-Cambie de opinión

-Por favor! Hay que nadar un rato, si?

-Tú nada si quieres…

-Bueno

Yoh se quitó rápidamente la playera y los pantalones y de un salto se sumergió en el agua (N/a: Ni modo que en la tierra, verdad?)…y no salía…pasaron unos minutos y seguía sin salir, Anna frunció el ceño y supuso que Yoh le estaba jugando una broma, pero seguía sin salir. Anna comenzó a llamar a Yoh, pero sin ningún resultado, ella empezó a buscar con la mirada por la superficie del agua, pero ni siquiera burbujas. Anna decidió meterse al agua finalmente, se quitó la bandana que traía en el cuello, y se sumergió rápidamente, nadó a toda velocidad con el agua ardiente quemando sus ojos, hasta que finalmente divisó el cuerpo de Yoh, un hilillo de agua rojiza salía de su frente constantemente, Anna no dudó y lo sacó a la superficie, arrastrándolo hasta la orilla. Una vez recostado en el piso, Yoh tosió sacando un poco de agua de la boca.

¿Estas bien-Preguntó Anna cuando el chico volvió en si.

-Creo que si…-Respondió el frotando el lugar de donde salía un poco de sangre.-Me golpeé con una roca…

-Si, creo que me di cuenta, te dije que era mala idea meterte al agua!

-Pero no me pasó nada, tu me salvaste Annita!

-Solo te saqué del agua, ahora ponte tu ropa y vamonos.-Anna intentó ponerse de pie, pero Yoh la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacía sí. La chica sonrojada y algo sorprendida abrió la boca para reclamarle a Yoh por su atrevimiento, pero fue silenciada cuando Yoh le besó suavemente la mejilla. Anna se quedó ida unos momentos, pero se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al chico, quien sonreía un poco ruborizado.

-Ya! Ponte tu ropa y muévete! Tengo hambre-Regañó Anna, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, vamonos-Dijo Yoh terminando de ponerse su playera.-Ay Annita, como si no tu hubiera gustado…

Anna bufó y empezó a caminar ignorando completamente a Yoh quien se cubría la herida con la mano.

-En cuanto lleguemos al campamento, iras con uno de los maestros a cargo para que te cure ese golpe-Dijo Anna sin mirarlo, tan solo escuchó la risita de Yoh.

¿Estas preocupada por mi Anna-Preguntó el chico.

-Claro que no, pero me pone nerviosa ver la sangre-Respondió ella imitando la voz de Yoh.

-Ji ji ji, si le pasa a algunos-

Anna sonrió, asegurándose de que Yoh no la viera, y siguió su camino hasta el campamento en silencio. Por su parte, Yoh había borrado su sonrisa y caminaba pensativo detrás de la chica. ¿Por qué diablos se estaba portando como un imbécil frente a Anna¿Por qué la había llevado a la cascada con él? Cuando había encontrado ese lugar se prometió a si mismo que jamás se lo mostraría a nadie, pero se lo mostró a ella…¿Y por que su estomago se movía de esa manera cuando ella estaba tan cerca? Yoh cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos fuertemente para concentrarse mas en ese sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, cuando sintió una tibia mano posarse en su frente, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró a escasos centímetros de Anna, su corazón se aceleró al ver sus ojos fijos en él.

¿Te sientes bien-Preguntó Anna, sin quitar su mano de la frente del chico.

¿Eh? Ah…si, estoy bien…

-De acuerdo…es que creo que nos tardaremos un poco en llegar…

-Por que?

Anna levantó la mirada y miró a su alrededor.

-Es que…a menos que sepas donde estamos…estamos perdidos…

-No, es imposible, sé el camino de regreso-Dijo Yoh también mirando a su alrededor, aun que…incluso un experto puede perderse en un bosque, no-Anna suspiró, mientras Yoh reanudaba el paso sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones. Caminaron otros veinte minutos y Anna comenzaba a desesperarse

-Ya sabes donde estamos?

-Nop

-Y por que sigues caminando"sea, que vamos sin rumbo alguno? Quizás adentrándonos mas al bosque-Dijo Anna enfadada.

-Mira Anna, si no hubieras sido tan terca y me hubieras dejado guiar el camino al campamento no hubiera pasado nada.-Reclamó Yoh.

-Yo no guíe a ningún lado, yo solo empecé a caminar y me di cuenta que estabas poniendo unas caras muy raras y me detuve y cuando noté que tenías los ojos cerrados fue cuando acepte que quizás estábamos un poco perdidos…

-Yo no iba guiando a nadie, pensé que tu sabías como llegar por que habías visto todo el camino de ida.

-No iba viendo nada, solo un montón de ramas golpeándome la cara, eso fue lo único que vi. Arg! Ahora no estaríamos perdidos si no te hubiera hecho caso cuando dijiste que te acompañara a no se donde…

-Mira, solo quería mostrarte ese lugar que es tan especial para mi! Eres la única que lo conoce…pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez que quiera mostrarte algo lindo mejor llevo a otra…-Dijo Yoh empezando a caminar nuevamente y dándole la espalda a Anna

-Ah Marion, no-Dijo Anna cruzando los brazos. Yoh se detuvo en seco.

-Marion no es nada para mi! Yo no quiero volver a verla, eso querías escuchar para que fueras diferente conmigo-Dijo Yoh enfrentando a Anna y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo…yo….

-Conocí a otra persona que me hace sentir mejor que con Marion-Dijo Yoh desviando la mirada.

-No quiero saber de quien hablas así que no me lo digas-Dijo Anna aun mas enojada. Yoh se sonrojó y sonrió.

-No, creo que eso es mejor no decirlo a nadie, perdería mi reputación.

-Cual reputación? Mujeriego insensible?

Yoh se rió una vez más y asintió con la cabeza. Anna no comprendió esta actitud pero no dijo nada y empezó a caminar al lado del chico otra vez. Caminaron hasta que llegó el medio día, el calor se había vuelto infernal y no había ninguna sombra para refugiarse. Anna constantemente se quejaba de tener hambre y calor, y lo único que Yoh le decía era: 'Ya casi llegamos' y le sonreía, Anna se sonrojaba ante este gesto tan contagioso, pero se controlaba para no sonreírle de vuelta. Ya por la octava vez que Anna se quejó de hambre y se detuvo y zarandeó a Anna por los hombros.

-Oye que haces-Gruñó Anna-Un cállate me basta! Sueltame!

-Ya conozco esta lugar, el campamento esta justo detrás de esa roca-Dijo el chico alegremente y tomando la muñeca de Anna para empezar a correr y que ella mantuviera el paso. Anna se sonrojó totalmente al sentir la tibia mano del chico rodeando la suya, una vez más, los escalofríos que le provocaba ver a Yoh se hicieron presentes y mucho mas intensamente. Yoh quitó unas ramas del camino y le enseñó a Anna el campo abierto que era el campamento, todos parecían buscar algo.

-KYOUYAMA! ASAKURA-Gritó una furiosa voz. Yoh y Anna intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, pero el chico sonrió y caminó hacía adelante.

¿Qué hay profe-Dijo sonriendo animadamente, aun sin soltar la muñeca de Anna.

¿Cómo que, qué hay? Donde demonios estaban?

-Nos perdimos-Respondió Yoh sencillamente.

-Y por que se perdieron?

-Por que estábamos muy aburridos y decidimos que sería buena idea perdernos un rato en el bosque para ver que pasaba

-Déjate de tus bromitas Asakura! Sabes, creo que no quiero saberlo, anda ve a que te curen esa herida…

¿Quiere saber como me la hice-Preguntó Yoh sonriendo.

-No! Ve a curarte, y tu Kyouyama ve a conseguir leña para el fuego, no los quiero ver juntos hasta que sea totalmente necesario-Gritó el profesor a Anna.


	6. Cap6

Anna pasó la mitad de la tarde buscando la leña que el profesor le había pedido, en cuanto a Yoh no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo, la única persona con la que había hablado era con Pirika quien la estuvo regañando en todo momento e inculpándola de que se retrasarían un día entero antes de llegar al siguiente lugar asignado. Anna que ya estaba bastante cansada de cargar ramas por más de cuatro horas y a parte la falta de sueño se decidió a ignorar las constantes quejas de su hermana. Además le preocupaba Yoh, seguramente a él le iban a echar la culpa de que se desaparecieran, además de que tendría que decirles a los maestros donde habían estado.

-Flashback-

-Mira, solo quería mostrarte ese lugar que es tan especial para mi! Eres la única que lo conoce...pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez que quiera mostrarte algo lindo mejor llevo a otra...-Dijo Yoh empezando a caminar nuevamente y dándole la espalda a Anna  
-A Marion, no-Dijo Anna cruzando los brazos. Yoh se detuvo en seco.  
-Marion no es nada para mi! Yo no quiero volver a verla, eso querías escuchar para que fueras diferente conmigo-Dijo Yoh enfrentando a Anna y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
-Yo...yo...  
-Conocí a otra persona que me hace sentir mejor que con Marion-Dijo Yoh desviando la mirada.  
-No quiero saber de quien hablas así que no me lo digas-Dijo Anna aun mas enojada. Yoh se sonrojó y sonrió.  
-No, creo que eso es mejor no decirlo a nadie, perdería mi reputación.  
-Cual reputación? Mujeriego insensible?

-Fin del Flashback-

Yoh tenía razón, Anna se había comportado muy fría con el a pesar de que el la llevo a ver esa cascada. No es que no lo había disfrutado, pero y si ese lugar 'tan especial' para Yoh era el lugar a donde llevaba a todas las chicas para conquistarlas? Anna suspiró cansada. No le apetecía pensar además de que estaba muy confundida respecto a sus sentimientos y no sabía que pensar sobre Yoh. Pasó otra media hora de recoger madera hasta que uno de los profesores de acercó a Anna y le pidió que prendiera la fogata para esa noche, ya que parecía que esa noche haría mucho frio. Anna asintió desganada y acomodó las ramas para encenderlas.

¿Qué haces, Annita-Preguntó una voz detrás de Anna, a quien su estomago dio un vuelco.

¿Qué no se nota-Respondió ella, omitiendo esa sensación de nerviosismo.

¿Piensas hacer una casita de madera para que vivamos juntos?

Anna se detuvo en su labor y se puso de pie, dando la espalda a Yoh que reía felizmente. Anna se giró rápidamente quedando frente a Yoh, quien dejó de reírse y miraba fijamente a los ojos de Anna.

-Si Yoh! Es una casita! Donde va a estar tu cabezota si no dejas de hacer esos comentarios entupidos-Gritó la chica, varias chicas del grado de Pirika miraron a Anna con reproche.

-Ay Annita, es broma no te sulfures.-Yoh empezó a reírse. Anna suspiró.

-En fin, donde estuviste en la tarde-Preguntó ella volviendo a su labor de la fogata.

-Ah, estaba descansando-Respondió Yoh riendo.

-Descansar de que? No haz hecho nada en todo el día.

-Ah, es que la profesora Eliza estaba preocupada por mi, y me dijo que descansará, tu sabes por el golpe...

-Ash Yoh, solo es un golpe, no te atravesaste la cabeza.

-Ah es que un héroe tiene que estar bien cuidado!

-Que héroe?

-Ah...es que...le conté a la profesora Eliza una historia un poco er...distinta a la original je je (n.nUu)-Por la mirada que tenía Anna, indicaba que quería conocer esa historia, así que Yoh se aclaró la garganta y empezó a contar- Eh, bueno le dije que teníamos muchas ganas de salir a caminar y que tu te caíste al río-se detuvo y soltó una risita nerviosa ante la mirada asesina de la chica, y yo me lancé al río para rescatarte y al llevarte a la orilla...un oso...nos atacó y en mi intento por defenderte, el oso me golpeó y choqué con un árbol y me hice la herida...je je je...es una historia muy original, no crees Annita?...

Al terminar su trabajo, Anna se puso de pie muy lentamente, mientras Yoh seguía con su risita nerviosa.

-Y por que me haces quedar como la tonta que se mete al río, eh-Preguntó la chica un poco enojada. Yoh rió aún más.

-Necesitaba una historia creíble-Anna abrió la boca pero Yoh la interrumpió, además, no quería que nadie supiera de la cascada...

Yoh estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda recargada en una roca, Anna se sentó a su lado y sonrió un poco, el chico la miraba sin borrar su sonrisa-al menos la pasamos bien unos momentos-musitó Anna. Al escucharla Yoh se acercó más a ella, le dedicó una sonrisa y después observó el fuego que tenían enfrente. Anna lo imitó, aun que le era difícil concentrarse con él tan cerca, su corazón se aceleraba, su sangre corría a toda velocidad por sus venas...¿Por qué se sentía así?

Los pensamientos de Anna fueron interrumpidos por la estridente voz de Pirika, que se acercaba a la pareja echando humo por las orejas, apuntaba a Yoh con un dedo amenazador mientras le regañaba de los mismos motivos por los cuales había regañado a Anna esa misma tarde, pero igual a la chica, Yoh la ignoró completamente. Anna bostezó y estiró los brazos, le dolían de cargar leña todo el día; al bajarlos su mano se topó con su mochila, que yacía al lado de la roca donde Yoh y ella se encontraban, y donde habían estado la noche pasada discutiendo.

-Ay no-Suspiró Anna por lo bajo, pero Yoh estaba muy cerca de ella y alcanzó a escucharla.

¿Qué sucede, Annita-Preguntó, olvidando completamente que Pirika estaba gritándole.

-Mis cosas, están aquí-Respondió ella.

-Y que?

-Que hoy estuve tan ocupada todo el día que olvidé por completo armar mi tienda de campaña para dormir esta noche...

-Y por que no pasas la noche en la tienda de tu hermana, eh?

Ambos chicos miraron a Pirika, que estaba de pie frente a ellos y seguía diciéndoles que eran unos irresponsables, egoístas...o al menos eso fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar...

-No, prefiero dormir con unos osos rabiosos...

Yoh empezó a reírse por lo bajo, pero luego miró pensativo al fuego y se sonrojó violentamente antes de mirar a Anna.

-Este...si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi tienda...-Dijo sonriendo un poco. Anna se ofendió ante la proposición y cruzó los brazos enojada.

-Por quien me tomas, eh? No dormiré contigo! Ni hoy ni nunca!

Este comentario finalmente trajo a Pirika de vuelta a la realidad, que levantó a Yoh por el cuello de la sudadera que traía.

¿¡Qué tramas Yoh Asakura-Gritó Pirika furiosa.

-Y...yo no tramo nada-Respondió Yoh, liberándose del agarre de Pirika. Miró a Anna-Yo sugería que te quedaras en mi casa de acampar, pero yo dormiría afuera-hizo énfasis en 'afuera' y miró a Pirika, mientras ella seguía observándolo suspicazmente.

Justo en ese momento, una ráfaga de aire helado, rodeo a los chicos. Anna se estremeció, mientras Pirika se abrazó a si misma, pero Yoh tan solo volvió a recargarse contra la roca.

-Yo me voy a meter a mi bolsa de dormir, antes de congelarme aquí afuera. Buenas noches-Dicho esto, Pirika se alejó dejando a Yoh y a Anna a solas, la chica trataba de darse un poco de calor soplado a sus manos acomodándose mas cerca del fuego. Pero a Yoh, parecía que el frío no le afectaba en lo absoluto, se mantenía mirando al fuego, hasta notar a la muy inquieta Anna, que hacía lo posible por mantenerse caliente.

El chico sonrió y se quitó la sudadera verde que traía puesta, para ponérsela a Anna sobre los hombros, la chica se aferró rápidamente a la esta y se cubrió con ella.

-Va-vaya que hace mucho frió aquí- Comentó Anna, temblando.

-Mira ven-Yoh se puso de pie, y le ofreció su mano a Anna para ayudarla a levantarse. Gesto que ella aceptó y tomó la mano del chico. Esos malditos escalofríos la recorrieron nuevamente al contacto con la tibia piel de Yoh, liberó su mano rápidamente y evadió la mirada de Yoh para que el no notara su sonrojo pero el tan solo le sonreía.

¿A dónde me llevas, eh? No me digas que de nuevo a la cascada, por que mira la hora, ya es de noche-Se quejó Anna cuando Yoh empezó a caminar frente a ella, llevándose con el, la mochila de Anna.

-Como crees Annita? Te voy a enseñar donde armé mi tienda para que ya no tengas frío.

-Uh...que considerado-Dijo Anna con sarcasmo. Yoh rió.

Un poco más alejado de todas las demás tiendas, estaba una de color naranja muy llamativo y la patineta de Yoh al lado de esta; Yoh abrió la tienda y Anna lo siguió al interior, donde estaba toda la ropa de Yoh regada por todas partes, sus audífonos junto con su tocadiscos estaban sobre una montaña de ropa.

-No imaginaba lo ordenado que eras, me sorprende-Dijo Anna con sarcasmo. Yoh se sonrojó un poco y empezó a recoger todas sus cosas, dejando a la vista una bolsa de dormir que parecía estar muy bien escondida debajo de todo. El chico sacó la bolsa de dormir afuera de la tienda y metió en una mochila (casualmente naranja también) toda la ropa, dejando el lugar...habitable.

-Listo! Ya puedes dormir aquí, yo dormiré junto a la fogata-Dijo Yoh, Anna salió de la tienda para recoger sus cosas y meterlas a la tienda, pero en cuanto sacó la cabeza, el aire helado le caló hasta los huesos. Se metió rápidamente a la casa, cosa que no ayudó mucho, ya que hacía tan solo un poco menos de frío en el interior. Anna sopló a sus manos, veía su aliento claramente a causa del clima. No, no podía dejar a Yoh en la intemperie, además de que ella tenía su sudadera puesta.

Anna salió de la tienda, peleando contra la helada noche, y fue hasta la fogata, donde estaba Yoh recargado en la (famosísima) roca y estiraba sus manos para calentarlas un poco con el fuego. Lo dudó un poco antes de hablarle, pero Yoh levantó la cara cuestionando con la mirada a Anna.

-Eh...este...-Anna se sonrojó-

¿Qué te sientes mal Annita-Preguntó Yoh, poniéndose de pie-Tienes la cara toda roja...

Anna suspiró, era ahora o nunca.

-Hace mucho frío, ve a dormir a tu tienda-Dijo Anna, más alto de lo que esperaba y a una velocidad asombrosa. Yoh parpadeó tratando de analizar lo recién dicho

-Pero y que hay de ti-Preguntó él.

-Yo...yo...podemos dormir en la misma tienda...pero...solo dormir-Respondió la chica nerviosa, Yoh no le inspiraba mucha confianza que digamos. El sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Siguió a Anna hasta la tienda, arrastrando su bolsa de dormir. El silencio era bastante incomodo, en especial para Anna, quien no tenía idea de por que había propuesto eso de la misma tienda, ella le hubiera dicho que dormiría con Pirika, pero no... Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza... 'Podemos dormir en la misma tienda'. Yoh también parecía ir o muy concentrado en sus pensamientos o bastante cansado.

¿Qué no sabes que no hay pistas para patinar en el bosque-Dijo Anna, mirando la patineta de Yoh y usándola para romper el silencio.

-Je je, claro que lo sé, pero es que me gusta tenerla siempre a mi lado.

-Esa debe de ser la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado...además de la de hace un rato, 'necesitaba una historia creíble'-Yoh se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

Ambos se metieron en la tienda de Yoh, Anna acomodó su bolsa un poco más hacía la orilla, mientras Yoh había arrojado la bolsa al piso y se había tirado sobre ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaban acomodados dándose la espalda, pero la tienda era bastante pequeña como para mantener una distancia muy grande, así que estaban separados por una distancia de menos de 15 cm. Cualquier movimiento podía rozar con el cuerpo del otro así que estaban muy quietos. Anna en especial, tener a Yoh tan cerca la ponía muy nerviosa, incluso se había olvidado del frío, lo único que importaba ahora era su sonrisita tan contagiosa, su aroma, sus cabellos castaños parados en todas direcciones. Quería estar más cerca de él, sentir su calor aún que fuera un poco...

Sin quererlo, Anna, se giró quedando con la vista clavada en la espalda del chico a su lado. Suspiró aliviada al notar que el chico no había sentido ese movimiento, al menos eso creía, se acercó un poco a él, sin despegar la mirada de la nuca de Yoh, por si llegaba a voltear a verla. El chico gimió cansado y miró sobre su hombro a Anna, que se quedó helada.

-No puedes dormir Annita-Preguntó Yoh adormilado¿Tienes frío?

-Eh...eh...-Anna titubeó antes de lograr responder algo concreto, por que estaba haciendo eso-Yo, si, tengo frío-Su tono no fue muy convincente, pero lo fue lo suficiente como para que Yoh se girara quedando frente a frente. Yoh sacó una cobija (N/a: no pregunten de donde...solo la sacó, ok?) y cubrió a Anna con ella.

-Mejor-Preguntó. La chica asintió nerviosaél asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero sin girarse para darle la espalda.

Anna pasó saliva nerviosamente, su cuerpo se movía sin que ella lo controlara. De un solo movimiento cortó la distancia entre ella e Yoh, y se acomodó en el pecho del chico, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego sonrió y rodeo a Anna con sus brazos de una forma muy protectora. Anna suspiró aliviada una vez más, no esperaba esa reacción...¿¡Qué va? No esperaba nada de eso, no esperaba dormir en el mismo lugar que Yoh, no esperaba dormir abrazada de algún chico...nunca! Pero, eso ya no importaba, se sentía tan bien y tan segura en los brazos del chico, que ya nada le importaba.

Y así pasó la noche, el frío no molestó a los jóvenes que permanecían tranquilos en los brazos del otro. Poco a poco las aves empezaron a despertar y a silbar, cosa que logró despertar a Anna. Sin movimientos muy bruscos se refregó los ojos para observar bien su alrededor. Al sentir el mentón de Yoh cargado contra su cabello lo recordó todo, sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Pero no podían permanecer así, que tal si algún profesor los veía y sacaba las conclusiones equivocadas. Se separó del chico muy lentamente para no despertarlo y salió de la tienda lo más callada posible, pero no sin antes mirar al chico que antes dormía a su lado. Su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos cerrados, sin esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, pero no era necesaria esa sonrisa para que Anna sintiera su estomago saltar cada que lo viera. Le dedicó una última sonrisa al chico y cerró la tienda, dirigiéndose hacía el exterior. Esta vez no había ninguna cascada caliente que opacara el frío invernal así que fue a refugiarse bajo el calor abrasador de la fogata.

Ahí estuvo unos veinte minutos, hasta que escuchó los gritos de un profesor con un alta voz que obligaba a todos los alumnos a levantarse; clavó la mirada en Anna y caminó hacía ella.

-Señorita Kyouyama, que bueno que esta despierta, ayude a todos los alumnos a desarmar sus tiendas, nos vamos al siguiente puesto de campamento, y de por si ya vamos atrasados con el itinerario...

-Si señor-Dijo Anna, poniéndose de pie.

Varios alumnos empezaron a salir de sus tiendas, con cara de dormidos y despeinados. Anna buscó con la mirada algunos alumnos que ya estuvieran afuera de su tienda y recogiendo sus cosas pero no había muchos, todos habían salido pero tan solo por un poco de agua del rió a lavarse la cara o acomodarse el pelo.

-Vamos...qué están esperando-Dijo Anna, irritada mientras observaba la flojera con la que los chicos ejecutaban sus acciones.

Anna bostezó aburrida, y supuso que nadie había dormido tan bien como ella; y eso que ella no dormía mucho en los campamentos.

-Oye, puedes quitar tus cosas-Dijo una voz detrás de Anna.

Anna se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a frente con un Yoh, que parecía no haber dormido en absoluto.

-Buenos días a ti también-Dijo Anna con sarcasmo, pero el chico ni se molesto en responderle. De hecho se fue en dirección opuesta a Anna (con una bola de chicas que estaban lavándose en el lago), mientras que Anna por su parte se fue en dirección a la tienda donde había pasado la noche, solo que esta ya estaba desarmada y amarrada a la mochila naranja de Yoh, y en el piso estaba su mochila negra (N/ a: que no se lo imaginaban! XD). Anna suspiró¿es que acaso Yoh estaba enojado por alguna razón¿Por qué no la saludo con esa sonrisa tan caracteristica de él? En lugar de eso lo único que había recibido por parte de Yoh, fue una seca frase, mas bien una seca orden.

Pronto todos esos pensamientos quedaron olvidados, cuando el profesor llegó con Anna y la obligó a caminar hasta adelante con unos cuantos alumnos del grado de Pirika para guiar a todos y que no se separaran del grupo. A la mitad del camino, Pirika se acercó a Anna junto con su grupito de amigas.

-Oye Anna, ayer no vi a Yoh en la fogata¿Dónde se quedó, eh-Preguntó Pirika en tono inocente, pero Anna no le respondió, siguió caminando.

Pero Pirika estaba insistiendo demasiado en hacer que Anna admitiera donde se habían quedado; pronto Anna tuvo que soltar todo ante su hermana y sus molestas amigas, que ya también le habían agarrado confianza y le hacían las mismas preguntas que Pirika.

-Ya basta-Gritó Anna, deteniéndose y provocando que Pirika y las demás se detuvieran-Si, Pirika! Yoh durmió en la misma tienda que yo¿Eso querías saber? No pasó nada entre nosotros! Tan solo dormimos, ahora podrías dejarme en paz por favor-Miró a las amigas de Pirika-Y ustedes tampoco me molesten!

Dicho esto reanudo el paso, dejando a Pirika y sus odiosas amigas paradas sin palabras a mitad del bosque, Anna suspiró esperaba escuchar a su hermana ir corriendo hacía ella y empezar a regañarla, pero nada. Pasaron unos segundos de paz, hasta que finalmente Pirika se acercó a Anna.

¿Y ahora que quieres-Preguntó Anna fríamente.

-Oye, Anna, no quería hacerte enojar-Se disculpó Pirika.

Anna la miró, y le sonrió un poco.

-Si, no hay problema es que...

-Ay Yoh en serio? Ji ji ji ji ji

-Y cuando nos enseñas esas habilidades tuyas, eh?

-Ya quiero verlo!

Anna fue interrumpida por un grupo de fans que venía rodeando a Yohél tan solo se reía y asentía con la cabeza, al parecer le gustaba llamar la atención y no le molestaba que ese montón de arrastradas se le estuviera encimando y abrazando. Anna sintió unas poderosas ganas de agarrar a cada una de las tipas que rodeaban a SU Yoh y arrojarlas al río. Sus puños temblaban en ira y en su sien estaba perfectamente marcada una vena palpitante. Pirika notó esto y jaló a su hermana lejos del grupo. Anna tardó un poco en calmarse.

¿Qué fue eso-Preguntó Pirika una vez que Anna había recuperado la compostura.

¿Qué-Respondió Anna bruscamente, Pirika se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

¿Eso que pasó con el grupito de Yoh?

¡Nada!

¿Es que...estabas celosa? (n.n)

¡¿QUÉ! A por favor! Celosa? Claro que no! Yo nunca! Bueno...un poco...ES QUE¿Qué por que están así con mi Yoh? (u.ú)

¿Tu Yoh? (ò.ô)

-Eh? (o.oU)

-Eso dijiste: 'Mi Yoh' (u.u)

-No es cierto (uu )

-Si

-No

El debate de Si o No se extendió por otra hora, y ni Pirika ni Anna cedían en sus respuestas. Pero al cabo de un rato llegaron a un claro rodeado de árboles y al lado el río; había unas cuatro casas de acampar y una fogata encendida. Los maestros dieron indicaciones a los alumnos para que empezaran a armar sus tiendas.

Anna que seguía enojada por las 'amiguitas' de Yoh y la discusión con Pirika así que bajó sus cosas un poco más alejado de todos los demás y empezó a sacar las cosas para armar su tienda, pero sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura y levantándola a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-Bájame animal! No estoy para tus jueguitos-Dijo Anna, golpeando con el codo la cara de Yoh.

-Ay Anna-Dijo la voz del chico...que no era Yoh. Anna reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

-Horo! Lo siento mucho-Dijo la chica dando media vuelta y enfrentando al aludido¿Estas bien?

Horo-Horo se quitó las manos de la nariz e hizo unos gestos extraños antes de formar una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.

-Si, si estoy bien y por lo visto tu también...

Anna sonrió, por fin algo bueno en todo el día. Anna y Horo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos aun que no tanto como con Hao, pero Horo de alguna manera siempre lograba hacerla reír. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba, olvidarse por completo de Yoh que parecía haberse olvidado completamente a ella, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana, haciéndola sentir muy mal.

¿Hey Anna, por que la cara larga-Preguntó Horo, ayudando a Anna a armar su tienda.

Anna le contó a Horo como se sentía y todos los sucesos de los días anteriores, de la cascada y de la noche juntos. Pero Horo no parecía sorprendido ante la confesión de Anna.

¿Qué no me vas a decir nada-Preguntó la chica al terminar su relato.

¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Que todo va a salir bien y que no te preocupes, Yoh te quiere?

-No pero...

Horo dejó su labor con la tienda y se sentó al lado de Anna, rodeándola con un brazo sobre los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

-Mira, yo conozco muy bien a Yoh, conozco cosas que nadie sabe de él, ni siquiera su propio hermano-suspiró, debí advertirte desde el principio que clase de persona es Yoh, pero yo llegué a pensar que quizás tu lo cambiarías, que lo harías una persona diferente. Me aferré a ese pensamiento por que he visto a todas las mujeres que él ha herido y no les ha dado importancia, yo en verdad deseaba que lo cambiaras, pero veo que mis esperanzas fueron en vano y yo no quiero que Yoh te hiera como a las demás, Anna. Por que tu eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero verte sufrir...por eso no quiero saber que andas paseándote por ahí con Yoh, no quiero que le hables, ignóralo...

¿Cómo sabes que el no ha cambiado eh-Dijo Anna soltándose del brazo de Horo. –El ha sido muy bueno conmigo!

Horo suspiró.

-Todo es parte del plan...

¿Qué plan?

-Es lo que hace Yoh, cuando conoce a una chica que le guste, la conquista fácilmente, aun que no se sus métodos, después la lleva a varios lugares, pero al principio ellas siempre se resisten pero Yoh les dice 'Y si te dijera que por ti cambiaría?' Esas palabras son las que las convencen y después de eso, Yoh les hace lo que quiere para luego dejarlas...

Anna no lo hubiera creído si otra persona se lo hubiera dicho, bueno quizás si Hao se lo hubiera dicho, pero las palabras habían salido de la boca de Horo, y él no hubiera interferido entre ella e Yoh de no ser por algo muy grave. Suspiró cansada¿es que nadie le iba a decir algo bueno de Yoh? No es que quisiera oírlo era solo que no quería quedarse con esa idea de ese chico que desde el principio se había comportado tan amable con ella.

-No era amabilidad Anna-Dijo Horo, te cargó todas tus cosas solo para que no lo regañaran de que lo habían sacado de clases, y te hizo cargar su patineta para que no se la quitaran a él.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te lo dije, sé todo sobre Yoh, el me cuenta todo lo que hace y deja de hacer.

Terminaron de armar la tienda de Anna y se fueron a buscar leña para la fogata de la noche. Bien, esa no era la platica que Anna esperaba escuchar de Horo, pero de alguna manera le había abierto bien los ojos, de no haber sabido todo lo que se había enterado esa tarde, Anna hubiera caído redondita en el juego de Yoh.

Lo bueno es que después de las malas noticias por parte de Horo, este empezó a contarle a Anna sobre las discusiones recientes entre él y Tamao, cosa que hizo reír mucho a Anna; además de que Pirika se había desaparecido a quien sabe donde y no estaba molestando más, igual que Yoh que también se había ido a otro lugar

-Quizás fue a otro lugar lindo que conoce con otra tipa-Pensó Anna amargamente, pero luego borró ese pensamiento, había decidido olvidarse completamente de Yoh, tal y como Horo se lo había dicho...


	7. Cap7

(Yoh pv)

Estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, lo suficientemente cerca como para observar a la pareja, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar su conversación. Parecía algo serio, bueno con Anna todo es serio...eso es lo que me intimida de ella. No es fácil de manejar como las otras, además tiene una mente muchísimo más complicada, de solo pensar en lo que ella piensa me da dolor de cabeza... aun que ahora que lo analizo, se que hay un pensamiento en su cabeza que esta ahí siempre...Hao

-Oye Horo...?

-Hum?

-No tienes la sensación de que nos vigilan?

-Nah, ay Anna ya se te metió una mosca en el oído, nadie nos esta viendo...

-Y que tiene que ver la mosca?

Horo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Anna por su parte negó con la cabeza pero después sonrió.

Esas sonrisas eran raras en ella, eran raras hasta que metió mi hermano la narizota. Con sus cumplidos falsos y su falso interés! Estoy seguro que a Hao le importa un rábano lo que le pase a Anna, yo pienso que lo único que quiere es verme sufrir, si seguro es eso...o no?

Ay pero que estoy pensando! Este no soy yo; Yoh Asakura no se pone así por un idiota nombre! Bueno...pero Yoh Asakura si se pone así si la mujer con la que esta, le dice el nombre de su hermano...o no?

-Flashback-

-Necesitaba una historia creíble-Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle en ese momento, no se por que, me sentía nervioso. A Anna pareció ofenderle mi comentario, abrió la boca para reclamarme, así que rápidamente dije- además, no quería que nadie supiera de la cascada...

Victoria!

Decidí sentarme, ver el fuego siempre me tranquilizaba...no estaba nervioso!...bueno un poco... Anna se sentó a mi lado, y yo no podía borrar mi sonrisa pero con Anna tan cerca...maldita sea! Deja de sonreír pensara que eres un maniaco! Pero en ese momento la suave voz de Anna interrumpió mis pensamientos:

-Al menos la pasamos bien unos momentos-

Otro punto para Yoh!

Después de todo, Anna no es difícil de manejar je je, ahora, el siguiente movimiento. Me acerque aun más a Anna y se quedó mirando al fuego, esperando que alguna palabra saliera de la boca de alguien, no me gusta el silencio entre las personas...pero ahora...se sentía...bien?

En ese momento llegó Pirika, para arruinarlo todo como siempre, me estaba señalando, creo que me habla a mi...parece enojada...bueno, que mala suerte por ella, yo estoy de maravilla! Anna que parecía también harta de Pirika bostezó y levantó los brazos para estirarse...Maldita sea! Deja de mirarla Yoh! Pero antes de poder alejar mi mirada de ella, noté en su rostro un dejo de preocupación.

-Ay no-suspiró Anna

No me gustó verla así, normalmente no me importaría, es problema de cada quien...pero...(N/a: nótese que Yoh es un personalista n.nU) :

¿Qué te pasa, Annita-

¿Ese fui yo?

-Mis cosas están aqu

¿¡Pues que acaso preferirías que estuvieran en la escuela?

¿Y que-Pregunté y no precisamente con el tono que esperaba usar.

-Que hoy estuve tan ocupada todo el día que olvidé por completo armar mi tienda de campaña para dormir esta noche...

-Y por que no pasas la noche en la tienda de tu hermana, eh?

Después de unos segundos de recapacitar lo recién dicho, miramos a Pirika, seguía regañándonos...bien por ella.

-No, prefiero dormir con osos rabiosos...

Ja! Esa es buena, por fin algo en común entre Anna y yo: Odio por Pirika. Miré al fuego una vez más, mi cerebro trabajando a mil por segundo: Si Anna no quiere dormir con Pirika, seguro querrá dormir conmigo! Y victoria una vez más para Yoh!

Levanté la mirada, pero al intentar mirar a Anna sentí mi cara arder y mis manos temblar!

Diablos eso no me había pasado jamás! Pero no importa, ahora la pregunta! Seguro me dirá que si, se que siente algo por mi!

-Este...si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi tienda...-Sonreí un poco, no por esperanza sino por darme cuenta de la voz de nena llorona que acababa de usar. Como que mi cerebro y mi boca no están de acuerdo hoy. Y para rematar, Anna ahora estaba enojada, se notaba en sus gestos y en la forma que había cruzado los brazos.

-Por quien me tomas, eh? No dormiré contigo! Ni hoy ni nunca-Esto último lo gritó; creo que si se enfadó un poco. Pero para colmo, Pirika volvió a nuestra realidad y no se de donde sacó la fuerza para ponerme de pie tan solo sujetándome de la sudadera, solo sé que en esos momentos añoraba el oxigeno, la sudadera me estaba perforando la manzana

¿¡Qué tramas Yoh Asakura-Gritó Pirika furiosa, por que todos están de malas hoy?

-Y...yo no tramo nada-Respondí, liberándome del agarre de Pirika. Miré a Anna, casi con esperanzas-Yo sugería que te quedaras en mi casa de acampar, pero yo dormiría afuera-hice énfasis en 'afuera' y mire a Pirika, esperando una respuesta positiva pero ella seguía con ese gesto de que se había tragado ácido.

El clima estaba ayudando mucho a ambientar el humor de las chicas el día de hoy, demasiado aire, demasiado frío...Noté que las chicas se estremecían ante ese airecito, pero allá ellas. Yo volví a recargarme en la roca, estaba acostumbrado al frío.

-Yo me voy a meter a mi bolsa de dormir, antes de congelarme aquí afuera. Buenas noches- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Pirika antes de marcharse.

-'Al fin!'-

Sentí a Anna inquieta, se acercó al fuego, obviamente buscando un poco de calor. Afortunadamente Anna no notó que la observaba, bueno después de un rato.

Las chicas siempre aprecian un acto de caballerosidad, si no cubro el charco con mi chaqueta, le tapó los hombros con mi sudadera, seguro eso lo apreciara más. Y eso hice, le cubrí la espalda con mi prenda y ella inmediatamente lo aceptó.

-Va-vaya que hace mucho frió aquí- Comentó, temblando. En otra ocasión ese no me hubiera importado, pero se veía tan frágil...

- Mira ven-Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla, y ella la tomó delicadamente. En verdad estaba fría, su piel parecía hielo, pero a la vez era tan suave...¿QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, YOH?...Eh? Esta sonrojada, se ve linda así...

Aug! Deja de pensar en eso Yoh!

Sin esperarla, di media vuelta y me encaminé a mi tienda. Pero miré la mochila de Anna y por alguna razón desconocida para mi, mi brazo la recogió y le llevaba cargando...Yo no soy mula! Yo no cargo cosas de otros!

¿A dónde me llevas, eh? No me digas que de nuevo a la cascada, por que mira la hora, ya es de noche-Se quejó Anna, reconociendo la ruta.

-Como crees Annita? Te voy a enseñar donde armé mi tienda para que ya no tengas frío-

-Uh...que considerado-Dijo Anna. Yo le sonreíúltimamente no podía parar de sonreír ni mantener el semblante serio. Nah, ya se me pasara. Al abrir la tienda noté que estaba en pésimo estado como para que dos personas que no pensaran dormir se acomodaran bien...bueno desde mi punto de vista, nosotros no dormiríamos, hoy sería la noche que tanto añoraba desde hace varias semanas...

-No imaginaba lo ordenado que eras, me sorprende-Dijo Anna, el sarcasmo obvio en su voz. A toda velocidad empecé a recoger todas mis cosas y saque la bolsa de dormir al exterior, supuestamente iba a dormir afuera.

-Listo! Ya puedes dormir aquí, yo dormiré junto a la fogata-Dije, encaminándome al lugar. Ahora solo falta esperar. Me recargué en la roca de toda la vida, a los pocos segundos me di cuenta de que Anna se había salido de la tienda y se dirigía hacía acá.

-Hora del espectáculo-Me dije a mi mismo, acerqué mis manos al fuego, para dar la impresión de que tenía frío. Sentí la presencia de Anna cerca de mí y levante la mirada, observándola.

-Eh...este...-Anna se sonroj

¿Qué te sientes mal Annita-Pregunté con falsa inocencia, sabía lo que venía. Yoh eres un genio- Tienes la cara toda roja...

Anna suspiró, parecía que estaba buscando las palabras exactas.

-Hace mucho frío, ve a dormir a tu tienda-Gritó Anna rápidamente, una vez mas, haciendo uso de mis magníficos dotes de actor, fingí incomprensión ante lo recién dicho.

-Pero y que hay de ti- Pregunté.

-Yo...yo...podemos dormir en la misma tienda...pero...solo dormir-Respondió la chica nerviosa.

¿Dormir? Si claro

Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo, las mujeres siempre son taaaaan predecibles. Caminamos hasta la tienda, yo arrastrando mi bolsa y Anna concentrada en el camino, demasiado nerviosa para hablar.

¿Qué no sabes que no hay pistas para patinar en el bosque-Dijo Anna, al fin atreviéndose a hablar. Vaya tema de conversación mas idiota! Y para preguntas idiotas, respuestas idiotas, son las únicas que las mujeres comprenden (N/a: No me maten! Las mujeres somos la neta! Es que quiero dar más a entender como es Yoh! Pero no se enojen TT.TT, no es con sentimiento, yo soy orgullosamente mujer y no lo cambiaria por nada! Pero los hombres a veces son tan orgullosos y se creen tan superiores...ok ya me emocione...perdón):

-Je je, claro que lo sé, pero es que me gusta tenerla siempre a mi lado.-Dije.

-Esa debe de ser la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado...además de la de hace un rato, 'necesitaba una historia creíble'-Me rasqué la cabeza y sonreí...de nuevo, el momento se acercaba, por fin Anna sería mía y esas sensaciones al estar con ella se borraran para siempre.

Nos acomodamos, separados por muy corta distancia, pero al fin y al cabo separados. Ahora, momento de actuar!

Justo antes de girarme para empezar a seducirla, sentí como se movía y se acomodaba cerca de mi, sentía su respiración en mi espalda, me puse nervioso eso no me hubiera detenido en otras ocasiones. Harto de tantas tonterías seguidas de mi parte, me decidí a mirarla, es ahora o nunca!

-No puedes dormir Annita-Pregunté, mi tono de voz mostraba mi enfado, pero a pesar de eso, estoy seguro que el tono que usé fue gentil¿Tienes frío?

-Eh...eh...-Anna titubeó- Yo, si, tengo frío-Me gire completamente para mirarla, si tenía frío, le mejor solución era darle calor, no? Pero al encontrar su mirada, noté nuevamente la debilidad, la inseguridad y el nerviosismo con el que ella me miraba a mi. Necesitaba protección al frío, y se la di, le entregue una cobija para que se cubriera. Otro intento fallido de seducción por mi parte, mas ropa no va a ayudar en absoluto.

-Mejor-Pregunté. Ella asintió, parecía satisfecha y por alguna razón, perdí las ganas de acostarme con Anna, prefería estar tan solo mirándola, pero el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, aun con la mirada de Anna clavada en mi. De la nada, Anna se recostó sobre mi pecho, debo admitir que eso me sorprendió bastante. Una vez mas, la oportunidad perfecta de conquistarla...la miré una vez más, sus ojos estaban cerrados y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue rodearla con mis brazos. Deseaba tenerla cerca, y ahora la tenía. No quería separarme y al parecer ella tampoco. Sonreí, así estaba bien. Ya pensándolo...no eran tan malas esas sensaciones de revoloteo en mi estomago...o las acciones de mi cuerpo no decididas por mi... o si?

Entonces una pregunta cruzó mi cabeza.

¿Anna?

-Hum...

¿Estas despierta?

-Si...

¿Oye...puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras...

¿Qué sientes por mi?

-Sabes lo que siento por ti Hao, te lo he dicho mil veces...

-Flashback-

Hao!

Suspiré, ese nombre se repetía en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacío? Miré nuevamente a Anna y a Horoél tenía a Anna abrazada sentados en un tronco. Yo debería ser quien la abracé! No el tonto de Horo-Horo.

Sin ánimos de seguir viendo esa 'romantica' escena, me bajé del árbol. Por la mañana me habían dicho que me iría en la tarde con otro par de chicos, eso me haría bien, separarme de Anna. Alejarme de esa emoción que sentía al estar cerca de ella o la felicidad que sentía al verla sonreír de algo que dije...Ya basta Yoh¿En que estas pensando? Después, suspire resignado, eso lo había intentado desde la primera semana en que hablamos...pero lo único que logre al separarme de ella, fue tenerla más en la cabeza...

(Pv general)

Ocupado en otras cosas, el día se pasó bastante rápido para Yoh, se mantuvo lo mas alejado posible de Anna, que no pasaba un segundo sola sin su guardaespaldas Horo-Horo.

'El ya tiene novia' Se quejó Yoh cuando vio a Horo entregarle una pequeña florecita a Anna, quien le sonrió ampliamente. 'Llegando allá, le diré a Tamao sobre la fidelidad de su _noviecito'_

-Es para que no estés triste Anna-Explicó Horo al entregarle la flor- No vale la pena estar tan serio por alguien como Yoh.

Anna asintió con la cabeza, Horo tenía razón, ya se había decidido a pensar en Yoh como una sombra, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir esa ira al pensar en que Yoh tan solo la quería para su felicidad _física. _

-Parecía tan sincero-Suspiró Anna, mirando a Horo con melancolía.

Horo asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa, dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

-Ya! No soporto que este así con ella-Murmuró Yoh, observándolos. Afortunadamente ya iba con en dirección al autobús, si no, seguro daba media vuelta y se abalanzaba sobre Horo, para que aprendiera a mantener sus manos lejos de su Annita.

Dos días después Anna recibió indicaciones de que por la tarde volvería al instituto, con ayuda de Horo desarmó su tienda de acampar y acomodó todas sus cosas para marcharse de una vez. Ya extrañaba bañarse con agua caliente, el arroz que Tamao le preparaba y su muy cómodo futón en lugar del piso lleno de ramas.

Cerca del atardecer Anna y los otros dos chicos con los que venía iban montados en el autobús de regreso a casa. Increíble que Anna ya llamara hogar al instituto.

-El hogar es donde están las personas que te aman-Suspiró Anna mirando por la ventana-Después de todo, esta ciudad no esta tan mal-

...Mientras tanto, en el Instituto...

¿Qué haces-Preguntó Yoh a su gemelo, que se cepillaba incansablemente su cabello en el baño, Yoh lo miraba desde la pequeña sala.

-Me peino-Respondió Hao de manera cortante.

-Hum ya veo, y para que? De todos modos acabas igual-

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión hermanito-Murmuró Hao, además quiero verme bien.

-Yo me veo bien y no necesito estar media hora frente a un espejo- Dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-Tu solo te pones agua y te acomodas el cabello con esos idiotas audífonos-

-Es mi '_wet-style'-_Respondió Yoh, sentándose en el respaldo del sillón. Hao negó con la cabeza y suspiró. –Mmm y a donde irás, eh?

-Voy con Tamao

Yoh se cruzó de brazos enojado.

¿Sabes que Tamao tiene novio-Dijo- No deberías aprovechar que Horo no esta, supuestamente es tu...

-Ay Yoh, que ignorante eres, no iré a ver a Tamao. Hoy llega Anna del campamento- Interrumpió Hao, finalmente dejando el cepillo. Al escuchar el nombre de la chica, Yoh cayó del respaldo del sillón al piso. Se levantó velozmente, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

¿Y que acaso tienes algún interés especial en ella-Preguntó casualmente, aun que por dentro su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente. Hao sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Claro que si-Respondió Hao sin inmutarse. –Mañana le pediré que oficialmente sea mi novia-

¿Qu-qué, qué-Preguntó Yoh con la boca y los ojos abiertos totalmente.

Hao no lo miró, había recogido el cepillo de nuevo y se daba los últimos toques en su larga caballera.

-Pero si no la conoces¿Por qué quieres que sea tu novia? A penas y se hablan.

-Claro que no, todos los días estoy con ella, Yoh, increíble que no lo hayas notado.

¿Todos los días? Claro! Hao y Anna eran amigos! Nada más. Una ventanita de esperanza iluminó la mente de Yoh que hasta ahora permanecía estancada en Anna...Pero en poco tiempo se cerró de nuevo, tenía que evitar que Hao y Anna en verdad empezaran a salir.

Pero¿Cómo?


	8. Cap8

Anna se estiró y soltó un gran bostezo al bajarse del autobús, el viaje había sido agotador y aburrido pero al fin estaba de vuelta. Kalim esperaba a los chicos que acababan de llegar en la entrada del instituto para llevar sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La chica caminó pesadamente hasta su dormitorio, llevaba tres noches sin poder dormir bien...

"_Excepto el día que dormí con Yoh a mi lado..." _Anna sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero pronto esa feliz memoria fue suplida por la indiferente actitud del chico a la mañana siguiente. Suspirando, no podía sacar a Yoh ni un instante de su cabeza, siguió caminando hasta su habitación, mientras buscaba la llave en su mochila escuchó unos sollozos provenientes del interior. Anna buscó con desesperación la llave en su mochila y cuando al fin la encontró hasta el fondo, un gritó provocó que la llave cayera de sus manos nuevamente a la mochila abierta.

"_Maldita sea!"_ -Tamao- Gritó la chica, golpeando frenéticamente la puerta.

¿¡Cómo puedes hacer esto? –Los gritos de Tamao continuaban con creciente intensidad. Hasta que finalmente, la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a un muy sonriente Hao con un delantal rosa.

Anna parpadeó confundida y miró al interior de la habitación. Tamao estaba hincada frente al televisor con un pañuelo en sus manos y mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

¿Pero que diab...-

-Nooooo! Eduardo Javier¿Por qué lo hiciste- Gritaba Tamao al televisor.

-Lleva así cerca de una hora- Dijo Hao, sonriendo. Anna, ahora relajada le sonrió de vuelta al chico y negó con la cabeza.-Es que hoy es el final de la novela- Le guiñó un ojo a la chica y le dijo al oído-Yo también me asuste cuando llegué-

En ese momento, se escuchó una tonadita bastante alegre anunciando una marca de cereal. Tamao aprovechó esos momentos para ponerse de pie y correr a abrazar a Anna.

-Eduardo Javier engañó a María Rubina Carmela Toledo-Dijo la pelirroja frustrada y aferrándose más al cuerpo de la rubia¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Y más con Elvira Rosa Susana! Sabía que ese matrimonio terminaría en desgracia, desde que Carlos Manuel apareció en la vida de María Rubina...- Anna no comprendía de lo que su amiga le hablaba, pero por temor a preguntar separó a Tamao de su cuerpo y señaló al televisor, los comerciales habían terminado, la mencionada se olvidó completamente de Anna y de dos zancadas llegó al televisor y se acomodó en su posición inicial con los ojos clavados en el aparato.

Anna le sonrió a su amiga (a la nuca de su amiga) y se volvió a Hao, que miraba expectante a Tamao que estaba al borde del llanto.

-Iré a dormir- Dijo Anna, bostezando- Laaaamento no poder quedarme mas rato, pero estoy exhausta.

Hao asintió con la cabeza y tomó suavemente a Anna por el brazo. La chica se giró y lo miró confundida; el rostro de Hao estaba adornado con una sonrisa, una sonrisa no común en él, en algo era diferente pero Anna no sabía en que _-Es...es una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Yoh...-_

y antes de poder evitarlo, Hao se acercó a Anna y la besó suavemente.

Anna se sorprendió ante el repentino beso, pero en realidad ella no hizo nada para detenerlo, al contrario Yoh besaba tan bien... La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa, _'Yoh... no..., es Hao'_

-No...No ahora-Dijo ella separándose del chico y bajando la mirada, estaba demasiado confundida en ese momento. –No me siento del todo bien...- Con esto dio media vuelta y se disponía a ir a su cuarto, pero de nuevo Hao la tomó por el brazo.

-Te extrañaba¿sabes-Dijo el chico suavemente, tratando de no romper el encanto del momento- Y tuve tiempo de analizar lo que siento por ti...

-No, detente, hablaremos mas tarde...

Hao algo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, asintió con la cabeza, Anna tan solo se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano, desapareciendo después frente a la puerta de su habitación. Sin darle importancia a su ropa, Anna se dejó caer en su futón y abrazó su almohada.

-Esto no debería de estar pasando...- _No debería pensar en Yoh! No más!_ –Se reprendió a si misma... -Yoh...- Suspiró Anna finalmente siendo vencida por el sueño.

-Aquí estoy Annita, aquí estoy- Respondió Yoh, mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Anna. Su frente recargada contra el cristal de la ventana para tener una mejor vista de la chica. Entonces se abrió la puerta de nuevo, Yoh levantó la mirada y observó a su hermano entrar con un ramo de flores. De no ser que en ese momento la ventana estaba cerrada con candado, Yoh se hubiera lanzado contra su hermano y frente a su cara hubiera destrozado esas malditas flores.

-_Lástima que el hubiera no existe...- _Pensó Yoh, viéndose reducido a ser un espectador de esa romántica escena.

Sonriendo a la figura dormida de Anna, Hao depositó el ramo de flores al lado del futón, inclinándose un poco, después su mirada se enterneció al verla tan tranquila, tan vulnerable... no pudo evitarlo. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la besó suavemente una vez más, tan solo un roce de los labios, pero a fin de cuentas un beso.

-_¿¡QUE SE CREE ESE TONTO-_ Gruñó Yoh, forcejeando por tratar de abrir la bendita ventana- _Ahora vera... En cuanto pueda entrar...-_MALDITA SEA-Dijo en voz baja.

Suspirando resignado, dejó de luchar contra la ventana y observó a Hao, que seguía sentado en el piso al lado de Anna.

Con sumo cuidado, le quitó un mechón de cabello que caía en la cara de la chica, después de eso se levantó y salió de la habitación, dándole un último vistazo a Anna y cerró la puerta. Yoh aprovechó que no había nadie en la habitación (a parte de Anna) y pegó su cara contra el cristal, esforzándose en tratar de leer una nota que Hao había dejado junto con las flores, pero lo único que logró divisar fue: 'Mañana'

Echando humo por las orejas, Yoh se dirigió a su dormitorio, entrando por la ventana y pateando con fuerza toda la ropa que estaba regada por el piso.

-Maldición!...¿Mañana que-Gruñó, después, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mañana la invitara a salir, claro¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Tengo que evitarlo...

º Al día Siguiente º

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, y Hao se preparaba para lo que él llamaba 'un importante compromiso', pero Yoh le había sacado a Hao que su cita era hasta las cuatro.

Yoh cambiaba constantemente los canales a la tele, hasta que escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Miró sobre su hombro, Hao ya no estaba, algo alarmado miró su reloj: Tres en punto.

-Perfecto- Musitó Yoh, dirigiéndose a su habitación para usar la escalera de incendio y llegar hasta el cuarto de Anna. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, la seduciría y le haría olvidar que tenía una cita con Hao y fin del problema.

La ventana de la habitación de Anna estaba abierta, Yoh metió un poco la cabeza, para ver si Anna estaba ahí, después de una revisión rápida se percató que la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

-_¿Dónde estas Anna...-_

Yoh escuchó ruidos provenir detrás de una de las puertas de la habitación, se acercó a la puerta para verificar lo que escuchaba, pero la puerta se abrió completamente de la nada permitiéndole a Yoh contemplar a una Anna, cubierta tan solo por una toalla en su cuerpo. Se quedó quieto mirándola, no por que así quisiera sino que su cuerpo parecía haber perdido su movilidad.

Anna tarareaba una canción acompañada por la radio que estaba dentro del baño, esa era la fuente del ruido. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la melodía, pero al terminar los abrió y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa. Yoh la observaba fascinado, era lo más bello que en su vida había visto.

Esas perfectas curvas, su cabello empapado cayendo suavemente en su cara, y esa sonrisa adornando su rostro, simplemente se veía:

-Hermosa...-Dijo Yoh en un suspiro. Anna que no se había percatado de su presencia, miró con nerviosismo a la esquina donde Yoh se había refugiado. Y se quedó unos segundos quieta observando a la persona frente a ella.

Para Yoh el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento, seguía con la imagen de Anna sonriendo grabada en su mente, y no se percató que la chica se había acercado a él resoplando enojada, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

Yoh sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Miró a Anna, que estaba frente a él con la cara mas que roja, y manteniendo la toalla bien aferrada a su cuerpo. Por esa mirada llena de odio que tenía Anna, Yoh se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba solo enojada por el repentino encuentro...

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí¡LARGATE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO-Gritó Anna, manteniendo la voz baja al principio pero llena de ira al final.

-Y...Yo... esto... puedo explicarlo...-Yoh intentó defenderse, mirando fijamente a los ojos furiosos de Anna, ya que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso por la proximidad de la chica en ese estado... (N/a: Recuerden, esta en toalla XD) y algo en su mente le advertía que si llegaba a mirar mas de lo que debía arruinaría todo... el problema es que... ¿Qué era ese todo tan importante? Anna miró impaciente y enojada al chico y señaló a la puerta.

¡Silencio¡Lárgate de una buena vez-gritó ella.

-Pero...-Yoh seguía en su intento por recordar el plan e idear una buena excusa, pero las palabras seguían divagando en su mente. Sintiendo que Anna lo llevaba fuera de la habitación a empujones, logró recordar a lo que había ido...

-Anna no...-

Pero era demasiado tarde, Anna había cerrado la puerta en su cara. Yoh miró extrañado a la puerta, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Ahora con las ideas bien claras, llamó a la puerta de Anna, pero no respondían, intentó irrumpir en la habitación girando el picaporte, pero estaba cerrado con llave.

-Maldición Anna¿Por qué siempre cierras las entradas a tu cuarto-Preguntó a la puerta. Siguió golpeando la puerta con insistencia, pero solo escuchó como el volumen de la radio se elevaba, opacando sus llamados.

¡BIEN! 'NO ABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA! Pero...-Pegó la frente al la puerta, resignado a no haber logrado su cometido-... pero no salgas con Hao...-musit

Anna que estaba recargada contra la puerta, escuchando cada palabra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente...

En ese momento, Yoh estaba dispuesto a marcharse, no se le ocurría ningún plan para evitar esa cita, pero en segundos la puerta de la habitación de Anna se abrió permitiendo ver a la dueña de esta con una mirada llena de odio.

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que es lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer-Dijo enojada, seguía envuelta en la toalla y escurriendo.

¿Eh¿Cómo es que oíste eso-Preguntó Yoh, nerviosamente. Pero después usó un tono burlón-La única manera de haber escuchado es que estuvieras pegada a la puerta. ¡A fin de cuentas si querías saber mis motivos!

¡Eso no importa-Se quejó Anna, sonrojándose por haber sido descubierta.¿Por qué no quieres que salga con Hao-Su tono de voz se suavizó un poco.

Yoh titubeó unos momentos: '¿_Por que no soportaría verte con mi hermano-No, eso sería estúpido Yoh, piensa...-Por que...¿Por qué no se me ocurre nada?' _Levantó la mirada enfrentando a la de Anna, que lo miraba con curiosidad y enojo a la vez. En ese momento, la respuesta llegó a gran velocidad a la mente del chico, era simple.

-Te quiero solo para mí...-Dijo Yoh sonriendo. Eso nunca se lo había dicho a una chica... con toda sinceridad, no como lo estaba haciendo ahora...

Pero Anna frunció el ceño y sus manos se cerraron a sus costados, formando amenazadores puños.

¿Esa es tu mejor excusa-Dijo ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

-Ji ji, pues si-Respondió Yoh, rascándose la cabeza.

¡ERES UN PERFECTO IMBECIL-Gritó Anna, más que furiosa. ¿Cómo es que después de haberla tratado así en el campamento de pronto llegara y siguiera insistiendo como si nada hubiera pasado?

¿Qué dije?

Anna soltó un gruñido de exasperación y de nuevo se encerró en su habitación, dejando a un confundido Yoh. Quien dio un suspiro y ya estaba dispuesto a irse, pero nuevamente la puerta se abrió...

-Y para tu mayor información, VOY A SALIR CON HAO, Y TU NO LO IMPEDIRAS-Gritó Anna, y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Yoh se encogió de hombros por el tremendo golpe y abrió la puerta de entrada para irse, pero una puerta se abrió nuevamente. Yoh se giró para recibir el nuevo grito de Anna, pero este no llegó nunca, al contrario, unas manos lo jalaron fuera del dormitorio y lo llevaron al pasillo. Yoh miró a quien lo jalaba y se sorprendió bastante...

¿¡Tamao¡-Preguntó sorprendido una vez que la chica cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

-Shhhh, nos puede oír...

-Pe...

¡Cállate y escucha-Dijo la chica en voz baja.-Llama a Hao-Le entregó un teléfono inalámbrico a Yoh.

¿Para que?

-Tú solo llama, y finge la voz de Anna, dile que estás enferma y que no podrán salir hoy...-explicó Tamao.

-Pero...

¿Quieres que Anna sea novia de tu hermano?

-Eh, no

¿Entonces que esperas para llamarlo?

Yoh hizo tal y como Tamao le había indicado, y para su sorpresa Hao se lo había tragado todo.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso-Intentó preguntar Yoh emocionado, pero Tamao le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y lo empujo por el pasillo.

-Ahora no, no hay tiempo. Ve a tu dormitorio y llámale a Anna, dile lo mismo, pero ahora finge que eres Hao...

-Pero...

-Agh! Deja de perder el tiempo y corre!

Yoh asintió con la cabeza y corrió a toda velocidad al tercer piso. Si llegaba Hao antes que el, todo se arruinaría. Y aun que no se explicaba por que Tamao lo estaba ayudando le agradecía. Llegando al dormitorio tomó el teléfono y marcó al dormitorio de Anna. Tamao contestó:

¿Si?

-Tamao soy...

-Anna, es Hao!

Yoh miraba al auricular extrañado. Se llevaba bien con Tamao, pero que ella le estuviera ayudando para estar con Anna... eso era demasiado. Tamao era quien siempre lo regañaba por estar según ella de cama en cama...

¿Si?

¿Eh?

¿Hao?

-No... ¡es decir si¡Soy Hao!

¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, Anna, no... ¡espera¡Sí! Yo... yo estoy enfermo, je-Yoh se aclaró la garganta y usó una voz más grave, no creo que podamos salir hoy, no quisiera contagiarte.

-Oh, bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana.

-Eh, sí, adiós.

_-Bien, eso había sido bastante fácil-_Se dijo Yoh a sí mismo.

Pero no esperaba que Hao pudiera ser tan persistente en invitar a Anna. La siguiente semana Tamao le dijo a Yoh que Hao había invitado a Anna una vez más el viernes y que de nuevo tendrían que evitar a toda costa esa cita. En esta ocasión Tamao fingió que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y logró que Anna se quedara a 'cuidarla', lo malo fue que Anna se preocupó demasiado y llamó a un doctor que inyectó a Tamao. Al día siguiente (sábado) Hao volvió a invitar a Anna, y en esta ocasión Tamao se negó rotundamente a recibir otra inyección así que Yoh fingió una terrible depresión y se quedó colgado del hombro de Hao todo el día lloriqueando y balbuceando sin sentido, Hao lo llevó a ver un psicólogo, que le recetó efectivos sedantes. Yoh terminó relatando historias de unicornios y flores que cantaban.

El siguiente fin de semana pasó lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión Yoh fingió una enfermedad del estomago y para hacer más creíble su historia, tomó tres litros de agua con sal para provocarse el vomito y logró evitar que Hao y Anna salieran para que Hao se quedara cuidando a Yoh. El sábado, Yoh en verdad se había enfermado del estomago por tanto volver el estomago.

Pasó otra semana sin complicaciones, hasta que llegó el fin de semana nuevamente. Tamao iba a fingir que se torcía un brazo al caerse de las escaleras. Ella esperaría al pie de la escalera, mientras Yoh tiraría una caja hasta el piso donde estaba ella para hacer ruido y simular la caída pero no fue necesario ya que sus pies se enredaron y provocaron que tropezara y fue él quien terminó con el brazo rotó. Eso bastó para el viernes y para el sábado volvió a fingir la depresión argumentando que ahora con el brazo roto, nadie lo iba a querer. Y logró que Hao se quedara a consolarlo.

A la semana siguiente, Yoh se enteró que Hao saldría a cenar con Anna a un costoso restaurante, y para evitarlo, alquiló todo el lugar para él solo, dejando su billetera en ceros. Para el sábado, Tamao se llevó a Anna a una convención de libros antiguos (los favoritos de Anna) y le compró todos los que le pidió. Tamao también terminó con ceros es su cartera.

Y llegó la siguiente semana, Yoh apenas se recuperaba de su brazo y Hao seguía insistiendo en salir con Anna, y de nuevo intentarían el truco de las escaleras con la caja. Tamao esperaba pacientemente al pie de las escaleras, cuando escuchó algo cayendo precipitadamente desde el piso superior. La chica sonrió y se recostó en el piso, preparada para fingir su caída, pero en lugar de encontrarse con una caja, Tamao se encontró recostada al lado de un inconsciente Yoh con el pie derecho doblada en un ángulo muy irregular.

Hao pasó todo el fin de semana en el hospital cuidando de su hermano, y de nuevo se logró evitar la cita. Pero tanto Tamao como Yoh estaban escasos de ideas, (y por su parte, Yoh tenía poca movilidad) y ya se acercaba nuevamente el fin de semana.

¡Ya no vamos a poder evitarlo-Gruñó Yoh, mientras él y Tamao trataban de idear algo.

-Silencio, no me dejas pensar-se quejó la chica.

Yoh se cruzó de brazos, llevaban casi dos horas sentados uno frente al otro y no habían logrado nada. Tamao suspiró pesadamente y miró su mano derecha cubierta en vendas por un azote que se dio con una puerta en un intento de evitar la cita.

Ideas absurdas iban y venían, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente convincente.

¿Y que vamos a hacer una vez que Hao se de por vencido respecto a la cita-Preguntó Yoh, observando como la chica frente a él hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

-No sé-Respondió ella en voz ahogada a causa de las manos cubriendo su cara, ese ya será tu problema... ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Ah pues yo... ji ji ji, no tengo idea-Tamao lo miró enojada e Yoh pasó saliva nervioso-ejeje, pues ¿lo de siempre?

-Debes estar bromeando...

-Yo... no...

Tamao se puso de pie violentamente y azotó sus manos contra la mesa, haciendo que Yoh se encogiera en su silla.

¿Estas insinuando que todo el tiempo que he gastado para ayudarte a recuperar a Anna fue en vano-Gritó la chica con voz aterradora.

-No, no, es solo que no sé, no sé que haré...-Musitó Yoh en voz baja.

Tamao suspiró de nuevo y volvió a sentarse pesadamente en su silla

-Vas a acostarte con ella y luego la vas a botar¿Cómo a todas-Tamao miraba a Yoh con reproche, mientras él, se limitaba a jugar con sus manos.

-No podría...-Dijo Yoh, después de unos segundos de silencio, pero permanecía con la vista fija en sus manos.

Tamao le sonrió suavemente. Después de todo, sus suposiciones eran acertadas.

¿Por qué, Yoh- Tamao usó una voz muy suave, y sonrió. Yoh levantó la mirada algo pensativo.

-Pues... pues, con Anna es diferente-Musitó sonrojándose un poco.

¿Diferente en que sentido?

-No lo sé. Con ella es algo diferente, me siento raro cuando estoy cerca de ella. No puedo controlar lo que digo o me pone muy nervioso que me mire fijamente... además mi corazón late muy rápido cuando la veo. Solo, solo sé que con ella es diferente. Sería incapaz de dejarla así como así no me gustaría verla herida...-Yoh sonrió- preferiría mil veces, ver su rostro con esa sonrisa.

Tamao miró a Yoh con una sonrisa orgullosa e intentó levantarse de su lugar para marcharse, ya estaba oscureciendo e iría a una fiesta con Horo más tarde, debía arreglarse. Pero Yoh la detuvo.

¿Por qué me ayudas con esto-Esa pregunta estaba abrumando la mente de Yoh desde hacía ya varias semanas.

-Ya lo sabes, no es necesario que te lo repita-Tamao se acercó a la puerta, adiós, nos vemos en la fiesta...ya pensaremos en como evitar la siguiente cita mañana, hoy Anna no quería salir así que no hay problema-Y se fue.

Yoh por su parte se levantó de la silla y se estiró cansado de estar sentado. El también tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta, ya que durante las semanas pasadas estuvieron muy ocupados Tamao y él como para andar dándose el lujo de salir con los amigos. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que le sería imposible ir a la fiesta, un punzante dolor en su pie le hizo recordar que no estaba en condiciones de andar caminando de un lado a otro con una bebida completa, ya que tenía que andar cojeando para moverse. Yoh suspiró y cojeó hasta el sillón para recostarse (N/a: es lo único que puede hacer el pobre... TT.TT). Y una vez ya ahí, alguien abrió la puerta principal.

¿Yoh-preguntó la voz de Hao

El aludido solo levantó la mano y la movió en el aire para mostrar que estaba ahí. Hao se acercó, la habitación estaba teñida de naranja oscuro, gracias a los rojizos rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, alumbrando a Yoh y pintando su cara de matices naranjas y rojos.

¿Qué no te vas a ir a la fiesta-Preguntó Yoh a su hermano con una voz bastante hostil.

Hao se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón frente a su hermano.

-Nah, no me apetece salir hoy.

Yoh suspiró aliviado, si Anna tampoco quería salir, Yoh podría tener una tranquila tarde de viernes sin preocuparse por otra idota cita de su hermano.

¿Y tu, Yoh-Hao usó un tono burlón y en su rostro estaba una sonrisa extraña.

-Ja, si claro¿con este pie así-Yoh se golpeó el pie enojado, pero se arrepintió al momento que su pie empezó a dolerle a causa del golpe.

-No debiste ser tan necio...-Dijo Hao, su sonrisa cada vez se hacía mas forzada.

¿De que hablas? No pude evitar caerme de las escaleras...-

-Sí, si por primera vez no pensaras solo en ti, esto no hubiera pasado-

-N-no se de que hablas...-

Hao suspiró fuertemente, tratando de tolerar las mentiras de su hermano.

-No te hagas el inocente-Replicó Hao, su voz carente de cualquier sentimiento. Su postura tranquila, relajado en el sillón, había cambiado a tensar su cuerpo y ponerse de pie frente a su hermano. Que lo miraba desde abajo y notablemente incomodo por el tema.

-Pero, debo admitir que nunca creí que fueras tan persistente y dedicado.

Yoh se aclaró la garganta y se sentó derecho, se empezaba a sentir intimidado por la mirada rencorosa de su hermano.

-Ya te dije Hao, no sé de que me estas hablando. Pero si me disculpas, tengo sueño e iré a mi habitación.- Se puso de pie, con ayuda de los descansa-brazos del sillón y pensó que todo había terminado, pero Hao se interpuso entre Yoh y su habitación. Temblando furioso, tomó a Yoh por el brazo y lo arrojó contra el sillón haciéndolo caer sentado de nuevo.

¿Qué no captas que siempre lo supe-Yoh abrió la boca para de nuevo usar su tan 'util' respuesta (No se de que hablas), pero Hao se le adelantó¡De tus estúpidos intentos por evitar que yo me quedara con Anna¡De eso hablo-gritó el mayor, perdiendo toda gota de paciencia que le quedaba.

Yoh parpadeó sorprendido¿Cómo es que Hao se había percatado de eso?

Hao suspiró nuevamente y empezó a caminar en círculos, mientras llevaba a su mano a masajear sus sienes y calmarse un poco.

-Después de tanto tiempo de conocerme¿creíste que podrías engañarme así de fácil-Dijo Hao sin mirar a Yoh. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Hao sonrió amargamente¿Qué te costaba que Anna se quedara conmigo¡No te hubiera afectado en nada, tienes otras 30 mujeres que estarían más que felices de complacerte en la cama! Pero no... querías algo que yo anhelaba. No te importó que yo tuviera sentimientos por ella, simplemente sigues y sigues insistiendo en tener algo que jamás te perteneció ni te pertenecerá. Alguien que por derecho¡es mío!

-No sé por que te enojas tanto-Dijo Yoh cruzando los brazos, si dices que Anna no me pertenecerá no entiendo el por que de tanto drama...

¡PORQUE ELLA SI TE QUIERE-Gritó Hao enojado, eso es lo que me da mas coraje, Yoh. No haz hecho nada para merecerla, muy por el contrario. Y yo, yo lo he dado todo por ella y como tu ya ocupaste su corazón no hay lugar para mi!

Yoh no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, su corazón latió con fuerza ante tal revelación. Tamao le había dicho que le iba a costar ganarse a Anna, pero que con el tiempo podría. Pero ahora, ahora sabía que Anna no lo odiaba, al contrario.

-Quita esa sonrisa estúpida, no te queda-Dijo Hao, su voz llena de odio.

Yoh levantó la mirada, y se percató del daño que le había hecho a su hermano. Necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para evitar hacer mas grande la situación.

-La trataré bien... lo prometo-Dijo Yoh sonriéndole a su hermano.

-No, tu no te le vas a acercar, ya la haz hecho bastante daño y no va a sufrir mas por tu culpa. Esta confundida y no la confundirás mas. Yo le ayudare a olvidarte por completo.

Yoh se puso de pie enojado. Ese era su límite, podían regañarlo e insultarlo, pero ¿Prohibirle ver a Anna? Eso nunca. No se iba a dar por vencido en ese tema... pero no sabía el por que. No entendía por que el solo pensar en no ver a esa mujer le dolía profundamente en el pecho.

¿Y que harás para evitar que ella este conmigo-Yoh usó un tono burlón y a la vez lleno de enfado¿Tu y cuantos mas evitaran eso?

-Ren, Horo, Pirika y todas y cada una de las mujeres a quienes les has roto el corazón estarán mas que contentas de ayudarme-Dijo Hao, desafiante.

¡Tamao esta de mi lado-se defendió Yoh.

-Tamao pronto volverá a la realidad y recordara el tipo de patán que eres. No te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré de eso.

Dicho esto, Hao dio media vuelta y desapareció en la puerta de su habitación. E Yohél estaba enojado y a la vez frustrado, todo estaba en su contra. Su hermano estaba en su contra, sus amigos. Suspiró. El se lo había buscado, y ser la victima no le quedaba, bien lo sabía.

Pero no podía permitir que le arrebataran la oportunidad de estar con esa mujer que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño.

Sin ganas de soportar a Hao, Yoh, salió del dormitorio y salió a caminar por el parque. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó caminando y pensando.

-_Y pensar que hace tan solo unas semanas yo le reclamaba a Hao que no podía ser novio de Anna por no conocerla...- _Pensó Yoh amargamente.-_Y yo, que apenas he cruzado palabras con ella... no puedo sacármela de la cabeza..._-

Ya una vez que la noche y el aire frío se hacia presente, Yoh decidió volver a casa. Ya resolvería esa situación, tenía que hacerlo. Caminó en silencio en dirección al Instituto, pero escuchó unas voces bastante conocidas.

-Hoy hablé con Yoh-Dijo una voz extremadamente familiar, le dije que no le permitiría hacerte daño nunca más...

Hubo silencio, Yoh se acercó mas al lugar de donde se oían las voces. Y alcanzó a divisar dos figuras, una, sin duda Hao, y la otra... de cabello rubio y tez blanca, alumbrada por la luz de la luna. Dándole el aspecto de un ángel.

-Escúchame-Hao levantó la cara de Anna para que lo mirara, no vale la pena.- Yoh sintió su cuerpo tensarse al ver esa escena. ¿Qué derecho tenía Hao de andar tratando así a su mujer?

-Pero él... él hizo tanto para evitar que tu y yo saliéramos, debió tener sus razones. Quizás no es tan malo como tu crees. Tamao me dijo que ha cambiado...-Replicó Anna. Yoh se relajó, Anna si lo entendía, por eso la quería tanto...

¿Querer?...Yoh sonrió para si mismo, sonrojandose un poco...-_Si, querer... ji ji ji_ -

Hao suspiró y abrazó a Anna, acomodando su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica.

¿Y por que no me das a mi una oportunidad-Preguntó Hao en voz baja.

-Ya te lo he dicho, para mi, tu eres como un hermano. Igual que Horo-Explicó Anna, sonriendo. Hao se separó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, para después sonreírle.


	9. Cap9

-Ya te lo he dicho, para mi, tu eres como un hermano. Igual que Horo-Explicó Anna, sonriendo. Hao se separó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, para después sonreírle.

Yoh miraba sorprendido la escena, en esa ocasión del campamento Anna no se refería a que sentía algo por Hao, tan solo amigos más bien¡hermanos! Tendría que decirle a Tamao de lo que se acababa de enterar, no pasaría un día mas buscando pretextos para evitar citas entre su hermano y Anna…

-Bueno, Anna, ya empieza a hacer frío, así que será mejor que regresemos. Además Yoh salió y dudo que el babotas se haya llevado llaves-Hao suspiró- Ha de estar sentado en la puerta esperando a que le abra…

¿A dónde fue¿Y que no estaba lastimado del pie por el incidente de la escalera-Preguntó Anna poniéndose de pie. (N/a: Si no lo mencioné, Hao y Anna estaba hablando sentados en una banquita XD).

Hao frunció el ceño y metió las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

¿Yo que voy a saber donde esta? Y si, esta lastimado, pero es tan terco que si alguien le dice que no camine, hace totalmente lo contrario. El doctor le indicó que estuviera en reposo y él se la vive caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

¿Y si no ha llegado-Preguntó Anna.

Hao se encogió de hombros.

-Ya esta grandecito, podrá cuidarse solo.

Yoh se quedó escondido entre los arbustos y observó como Hao y Anna desaparecían en la noche. Después de un rato de pensar en mil cosas, decidió volver a casa.

º Al día siguiente… XD º

Anna estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, mirando vagamente en dirección al profesor. Su cabeza estaba en todos lados menos en la clase. La noche pasada, Hao había hablado ya muy entrada la noche preguntando por Yoh. Estaba preocupada por que ni siquiera había asistido a clases.

Miró discretamente el lugar que usualmente ocupaba Yoh en la clase de literatura (Una de las pocas clases que compartían), pero ahora estaba vacío. En ese momento un golpeteo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada. En la puerta estaba parado Yoh, sonriendo.

Hacía casi dos meses que Anna no veía esa sonrisa en él, tan alegre y tan pura. Sintió que se sonrojaba y volvió la mirada a la ventana.

-Hola profe-Saludó Yoh, captando nuevamente la atención de Anna.

-Asakura, llegas tarde-Respondió el profesor sin dejar de anotar algo en la pizarra.

-Seh, es que anoche dormí poco y me costó mucho trabajo levantarme en la mañana, ji ji ji ji.

-_Seguro disfrutando de la noche con alguna de sus zorras-_ Pensó Anna enojada y olvidando por completo la preocupación que sintió segundos atrás.

-No necesito saber sus motivos, Asakura, pero bueno tome su lugar en silencio-Dijo el profesor, acariciando sus sienes. Yoh asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una banca atrás de Anna, quien fingió no percatarse hasta que Yoh le tocó el hombro, llamando su atención.

-Hola Annita-dijo en un susurro y sonriendo.

¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa-Cuestionó Anna suspicazmente.

¿Qué no te puedo saludar?

-Si pero… nunca lo haces…

-Pues de ahora en adelante lo haré¿te parece?

Anna se sonrojó y miró fijamente al pizarrón.

-Puedes hacer lo que se te antoje. A mi no me interesa-Dijo ella fríamente, pero pudo escuchar la molesta risita de Yoh.

El maestro dio unos golpes con la mano en su escritorio llamando la atención de todos los alumnos. Y les dijo que tenían que escribir un ensayo sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera y entregarlo antes de terminar la clase y que si llegaban a terminar antes, podían salir temprano y ocupar su tiempo en lo que quisieran.

Anna que se sentía algo incomoda por la extraña actitud de Yoh (las semanas pasadas apenas y se dignaba a mirarla), escribió lo más rápido que pudo su escrito. Se levantó de su lugar para entregar el ensayo y en ese lapso de tiempo, Yoh aprovechó para meter algo en su mochila. Anna volvió a su lugar, recogió sus cosas y salió del salón. Sentándose a la sombra de un árbol, esperando al timbre de salida.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y Anna volvió a su dormitorio, donde estaban Tamao y Horo viendo una novela… mas bien, Tamao era quien veía la novela, Horo-Horo estaba perfectamente dormido a su lado y roncando abiertamente.

Anna sacó todas sus cosas de la mochila y las acomodó en la mesa, dispuesta a hacer sus deberes, pero al abrir un cuaderno, un papelito doblado cuidadosamente cayó en la mesa. La chica desdobló la nota, lo único que decía era:

_Hoy a las 7:00 en la parte trasera de este edificio_

Extrañada, Anna releyó la nota y le buscó algún nombre o indicio que le permitiera saber quien lo había escrito. Miró su reloj, eran las 6:40 y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Dejó todas sus cosas en la mesa y tranquilamente caminó en dirección al lugar donde yacía la nota.

-_¿Quién la habrá escrito- _

Anna se sentó en las escaleras de incendio para esperar a… esa persona. Pasó 10 minutos sentada, leyendo la nota y ya empezaba a hartarse.

-Nadie deja a Anna Kyouyama esperando por tanto tiempo- Dijo en voz baja y poniéndose de pie. En eso escuchó unos pasos que venían de arriba, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un muy sonriente:

¡Yoh!

-Anna, pensé que no vendrías.-dijo dando un salto (N/a: De los escalones al piso) para quedar a la altura de la chica.

-No iba a venir-cruzó los brazos, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Bueno, eso ahora no importa. Ven-Yoh dio media vuelta y volvió a subir a la escalera.

¡Momento¿A dónde vamos-Se quejó la chica.

-Es sorpresa-Respondió él, y siguió su camino.-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder…-

-Dime o no voy-reclamó ella estampando el pie contra el pavimento.

Yoh negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa y bajó hasta donde estaba Anna. Ella lo miraba suspicazmente y cuando menos lo esperaba, el chico la tomó por la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró escaleras arriba.

-Solo espero que hoy no decidas partirte la cabeza o tratar de coquetearme, por que no me dejaré-Dijo ella, como ultimo recurso.

-Relájate, te va a gustar, ji ji ji-

Subieron los 10 pisos del edificio, hasta que llegaron a las últimas escaleras, que eran de madera y guiaban directamente a la azotea y finalmente Yoh liberó a Anna. Con bastante agilidad, subió las escaleras y llamó a Anna desde la azotea.

-Ven, rápido Annita-Dijo él.

-No me presiones, Asakura-Se quejó ella, apoyando su mano en las decrepitas escaleras y con mucho cuidado apoyando el pie en uno de los maderos, el cual crujió peligrosamente a causa del peso. Logró avanzar cinco de los escalones y después sintió que unos brazos la jalaban y le ayudaban a subir.

-Eres muy lenta, Annita jijiji

-Mira que yo no te pedí que me arrastraras hasta acá.

-Pero querías venir

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-De no ser así, no habrías venido

-De saber que eras tu quien me mandó esa nota te aseguro que no venía, de cualquier manera. ¿Para que querías verme?

Yoh bajó la mirada y se sentó en el piso (N/a: del techo XD). Anna lo imitó, sentándose a su lado.

-Me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero estar solo-Dijo Yoh, después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

¿Y por que me trajiste?

Yoh miró a Anna y le sonrió ampliamente para después clavar su mirada en el cielo.

-Por que aquí se puede hablar en paz.

¿Y… de que quieres hablar?

-Quería disculparme-la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.-No sé que fue lo que hice, pero algo me dice que estas enojada conmigo…

¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Si de un día eres una persona increíble- el sarcasmo en su voz era bastante notorio- y al día siguiente me tratas como trapo viejo.

¿De que hablas-Preguntó Yoh, no recordaba haber hecho eso.

-Seguro es tan normal para ti hacerlo, que ni lo recuerdas.-Gruñó la chica, cruzando los brazos

-"_tal vez sea cierto" _Dime cuando-insistió.

Anna suspiró.

-En el campamento-Respondió finalmente.

¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! Ya recuerdo-Dijo Yoh, por fin cayendo en cuenta.-Es que yo…-guardó silencio, no, no podría decirle el verdadero motivo de lo que había hecho. Yoh Asakura jamás admitiría ante nadie que por un breve momento sintió celos…

¿Tu que-Le apresuró Anna.

Yoh la miró y su labio inferior tembló un poco. Quería decirle la verdad, pero tenía orgullo. Suspiró.

-Cuando dormías nombraste a Hao-Dijo finalmente, estabas conmigo y nombraste a mi idiota hermano.

¿Yo?

Yoh asintió, enojado, esa memoria le hacía hervir la sangre.

-No lo recuerdo-Admitió la chica.

-Claro que no, estabas dormida, como ibas a recordarlo-Yoh se cruzó de brazos y miró al casi oscuro cielo.

Anna miró con curiosidad a Yoh, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía bastante enojado por el tema recién tocado. ¿Es que acaso Yoh estaba celoso? Anna miró también al cielo, ambos estaban en silencio, hasta que Anna nuevamente miró a su acompañante.

-Dime algo, Yoh.

¿Qué?

¿Estabas celoso -Yoh se sonrojó, porque nombré a Hao?

Al principio Yoh titubeo pero después resopló enojado.

-Yoh Asakura jamás sentirá celos por nadie-Respondió finalmente.

Anna se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. ¿Enojada? No, ella sabía que Yoh le estaba mintiendo, que el orgullo no le permitía admitir lo que sentía. Pero eso se arreglaba con el tiempo…

¿A donde vas-Cuestionó Yoh.

-A mi habitación-Respondió ella, muy cerca de las escaleras.

¿Por qué?

-Ya esta empezando a hacer frío y tengo que hacer mis deberes

¿Y que hay de mi?

-Eh… no lo sé…podrías hacer lo mismo, nos vemos mañana-Anna empezó a bajar las escaleras e Yoh corrió al borde de la azotea para seguirla con la mirada.

-Pero Anna¿si me disculpas-Gritó.

La aludida se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa¿Cómo podría enojarse con Yoh?

El chico le sonrió de vuelta y miró nuevamente al cielo, no quería que Anna se percatara que esa sonrisa le había hecho sonrojar.

La chica volvió a su habitación, Tamao estaba frente a la cocineta preparando un poco de té. La rubia ocupó su lugar en la mesa frente a Tamao y la observaba ir de un lado a otro, solo que en esta ocasión Anna parecía muy pensativa, cosa que atrajo la atención de su amiga…

¿Dónde estabas-Preguntó.

Anna la miró vagamente pero no respondió nada. Tamao no apartó la mirada de la rubia, definitivamente algo le preocupaba.

¿Tamao-Preguntó de pronto Anna.

La aludida se sentó frente a su amiga, observándola fijamente. Anna se quedó en silencio y luego suspiró. Tamao seguía frente a ella, conocía bastante bien a Anna como para saber que si ella no quería decir algo, no lo diría y lo único que se podía hacer era tener paciencia y esperar a que finalmente se decidiera a hablar…

-Estoy confundida-Admitió Anna. Tamao guardó silencio, Yoh… élél, bueno es que me gusta mucho, pero, muchos me dicen que no me conviene pero hoy hablé con él…-Una inevitable sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia-… y hay algo en él, es diferente a como era el día que nos conocimos, que tenia una actitud muy confiada y prepotente. Incluso se disculpo conmigo

-Yo lo veo igual-Dijo finalmente, Tamao.-Aun que, tal vez debas darle una oportunidad…-sonrió

º Otra vez al día siguiente…º

Yoh se levantó temprano, algo bastante raro en él, y con una extraña alegría que ni siquiera saber que saldría un nuevo disco de Bob le podía dar… salió de su habitación al pasillo, tenía ganas de caminar y tal vez de visitar a Anna…

-_Ugh¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?_-Se preguntó a si mismo. Ya había aceptado que le gustaba Anna, incluso que la quería, pero ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza ni un instante? No es que le molestara pensar en ella, pero simplemente, el se sentía diferente y el cambio no le gustaba. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban, una noche una chica y otra noche con otra, un ciclo de placer sin compromiso… que parecía estar llegando a su fin. Suspiró, y siguió su camino.

Bajó al primer piso, y ya muy cerca de la habitación de Anna…

¡Yoh¡Amor mío-Gritó alguien bastante conocido para el chico.

-Eh… Hola Marion-Saludó el castaño.

Marion se lanzó a los brazos de Yoh, 'embarrando' su cuerpo contra el de el y besándole el cuello como si su vida se fuera en ello. Al principio, Yoh, se dejó llevar, pero entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de Anna; intentó separarse de la chica que lo aferraba, pero era inútil.

-Mmm… Yoh, hace tanto que no nos veíamos…

-Jejeje, si, mucho tiempo…-Yoh seguía con sus esfuerzos de separarse, pero Marion lo abrazaba de una manera que no le permitía movilidad alguna.

-Ya te extrañaba tanto…

Sin que nadie lo esperara, una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió dejando salir a cierta rubia que no quedó nada complacida con el espectáculo que 'la pareja' estaba dando. Con las manos cerradas, formando puños, Anna pensó que seria mejor volver adentro y esperar a que Yoh y su zorrita acabaran su acto. Pero algo dentro de su pecho le dijo que se quedara, y eso hizo.

-Basta Marion-musitó Yoh, finalmente liberándose.

¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa-Cuestionó Marion, con las manos en las caderas, nunca me habías rechazado y ahora, dejas de hablarme desde que inició el semestre. No te he visto para nada, te largaste con tu familia y luego al campamento ¿Qué estas tratando de evitarme?

-No, bueno, es algo complicado Marion…creo que esto no va a funcionar…-

¿Es por esa Kyouyama, verdad-Le soltó Marion.-Los rumores cuentan que tu y esa mujer tienen algo. ¿Me dejaste por ella-Marion empujó a Yoh, indignada-No sabes que bajo has caído por despreciarme para estar con esa amargada.

Dicho esto, Marion dio media vuelta y se fue con la frente en alto por el pasillo, mientras Yoh suspiraba, de haberlo querido Yoh le hubiera devuelto esos insultos a Marion en un parpadeo, pero ahora ya no se sentía con tanto poder ante una mujer… Ya había perdido las ganas de ir a visitar a Anna, así que cambió de dirección y se fue a dar un paseo.

Aun era muy temprano para ir a clases, pero ya era muy tarde para ir a dormir…pero no para una pequeña siesta bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol. Sabiendo donde estaban los árboles más frondosos, Yoh se dirigió a una zona con mucho pasto al lado de las oficinas de la dirección.

-Oh si, amigos parpados, pueden descansar-Dicho esto, el castaño se recostó en el suave pasto y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que una 'dulce' voz lo sacó bruscamente del mundo de los sueños:

-Eres un haragán-

-Ji, ji, hola Ren-Saludó Yoh, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.-Gustas dormir un rato, hay mucho espacio para dos…-

¡Yoh! Eso suena más a una propuesta indecorosa que a una invitación-Se quejó el chino.

-Hum, sirve con las mujeres-Respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Agh, nunca cambiaras-suspiró Ren, sentándose a lado de su amigo.

Ante este comentario, Yoh abrió los ojos y miró al cielo.

¿Oye Ren...?

¿Hum?

¿De verdad crees que no puedo cambiar?

El chino se incorporó y miró a su amigo, quien evitaba el contacto visual mirando al cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ren suspiró, y levantó la mirada también.

-Creo que el hecho de cambiar es algo que deberías hacer… pero conociéndote…no creo que lo hagas.

-Entonces no me conoces en absoluto-Gruñó Yoh, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de un buen amigo. Se levantó del pasto y dejó a Ren atrás con cara de perdido y confundido.

Ese fue uno de los días más largos en la historia de Yoh Asakura, hacia calor, y parecía que Anna se había escondido de él. Había tratado de ir con ella después de hablar con Ren, pero Tamao le dijo que no estaba, esperó todo el día y nada…

¿Quién podría salir tan temprano por la mañana y volver hasta el atardecer-Gruñó el castaño, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá.

-Tal vez este tratando de evitarte…-Respondió Tamao, tratando de empujar a Yoh de SU sofá, ahora¿podrías moverte? Mi novela esta a punto de empezar y tu no te quitas-Su voz llena de exasperación.

¿Tu crees?

¡NO SÉ- Explotó Tamao, nadie tenia el derecho de quitarle su novela.

Yoh suspiró. Y Tamao por su parte estaba al borde del colapso.

Y así pasó otra hora, Yoh sentado y con actitud de filosofo deprimido y Tamao usando todas sus fuerzas para quitar a Yoh del sillón y para gritarle que se hiciera a un lado, pero era en vano. El castaño parecía estar en otro mundo.

¿Por qué Anna no regresa-Preguntó Yoh por décima octava vez en quince minutos

Tamao estaba sentada en el piso, mirando con decepción a las piernas de Yoh.

-No lo sé-Repitió ruborizada, Tamao-Por favor, levanta la pierna, solo un poquito.

¿Porqué Anna no regresa?...¿Y para que quieres que levante la pierna? Llevas como diez…-

-Quince…-

-….esta bien… como quince minutos ahí sentada viendo no mas arriba de mi trasero…¿Qué quieres hacerme, eh-Yoh miró con sorna a su acompañante.

Tamao se sonrojó a tal grado que los tomates se le quedaban cortos.

-No digas estupideces Asakura…-Tamao trató de seguir su oración, pero Yoh la interrumpió.

-Yo entiendo que sientas algo por mi, es decir, soy sumamente atractivo, soy muy agradable y todas me aman. La verdad no me extraña que tu también quieras algo conmigo, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra mujer-Yoh puso su mano en su frente en una pose dramática y después miró a Tamao, quien ya no estaba sonrojada, al contrario su rostro estaba pálido por la ira…

Ante esta reacción Yoh dejo su pose de sufrimiento y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Ji ji ji… ¿Sabes que? Acabo de recordar que tengo unos asuntos pendientes y me tengo que ir… Cuando llegue Anna le dices que vine a verla…-

Antes de recibir respuesta, el castaño salió corriendo, dejando a Tamao sola en la habitación.

-Al fin-Suspiró Tamao, sentándose en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba Yoh, hurgó un poco entre los cojines del sillón (donde antes estaban las piernas de Yoh) y sacó el control remoto. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, apuntó el control a la tele y se dispuso a ver sus tan amadas novelas.

¡Que miedo-Murmuró Yoh, frente a la puerta de su habitación. Ligeramente inclinado y con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento. –No vuelvo a molestar a Tamao…-

Dicho esto, se metió a su habitación. Recostado en el sillón, estaba Hao mirando a la televisión y saltando canales, sin ver a nada en especial.

-Hola-saludó Yoh, sin mucho animo, Hao y él seguían peleados desde el asunto de las citas.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo-Respondió Hao, sin dejar de mirar al televisor.

-No he hecho nada malo-

Hao suspiró y se sentó en el sillón, para mirar a su hermano. Quien tenía el ceño fruncido y le devolvía miraba con desconfianza.

-Anna vino a visitar. Estaba buscándote…-hubo un incomodo silencio¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Mas te vale no haber estado con Marion, por que te juro que si estabas con ella y dejaste a Anna plantada…

-No estaba con Marion, estaba con Tamao-

¿Qué tu no aprendes-

-Estaba buscando a Anna-Yoh suspiró- Me voy a la cama, tengo sueño.

Hao se quedó en silencio, quería creer que Yoh seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. No quería que Anna desperdiciara su tiempo con alguien como Yoh; pero ahora, su hermano parecía una persona distinta. No sabia que pensarél e Yoh siempre habían sido muy unidos… bueno, casi. Pero jamás se habían dejado de hablar por una mujer… El teléfono sonó de repente. Sacando a Hao de sus pensamientos, con pereza se levantó del sillón y tomó el auricular.

-Hao, soy Tamao, pásame con Yoh, por favor-

¿Es sobre el cumpleaños de Anna?

-Si, la necesitamos fuera del apartamento para organizar todo…

¿Quieren que Yoh la distraiga durante todo el día?

Hubo silencio, Tamao sabía lo que Hao sentía por Anna, pero nada podía hacer si la rubia prefería al menor de los Asakura.

¿Podrías decirle eso a Yoh?

-Supongo que sí-

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

-Hao, es hora de admitir que perdiste esta guerra-se dijo a si mismo.


	10. Cap10

Ohhhhh he vuelto! nOn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Despierta-

¿Eh-El confundido Yoh, apenas y levantó la mirada para afrontar a su hermano.

-Anda, levántate, hoy va a ser un día muy agitado-Insistió Hao.

¿Qué van a venir mamá y papá-Yoh se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada- Oi tetococosiner e tu (N/a: Traducción: Hoy te toca cocinar a i XD)-

-Quitate esa almohada que no te escucho nada-Se quejó Hao, le desesperaba lo perezoso que Yoh podía ser a veces.-Y no, no vendrán nuestros padres.-

¿Tonces? No tengo por que levantarme temprano, hoy no hay clases-Yoh se sentó en su futón, todo el cabello cayéndole en la cara y con los ojos caídos a causa del sueño.

Hao suspiró. E Yoh volvió a taparse la cabeza con la almohada y a acostarse.

-No es temprano, son las doce del día… además…hoy es el cumpleaños de Anna…-Yoh se levantó de un salto-… y Tamao junto con Pirika quieren organizarle una fiesta sorpresa…

¿Y yo soy el encargado de llevármela a algún lado para que no sospeche? Di que si, dique si-Para esto, Yoh ya estaba de pie y con una gran sonrisa. Una vez más, Hao suspiró.

-Precisamente eso es lo que tienes que hacer…-Yoh sonrió ampliamente, pero, tienes que evitar a toda costa que vuelva a su dormitorio, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa¿verdad?

-No, hermanito, no te preocupes- Yoh levantó un brazo, apuntando al techo y dijo con voz ronca-Yo me encargare de todo…BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-Dicho esto, el menor de los Asakura salió de su habitación muy decidido, hasta que…

¿Vas a irte así-Cuestionó Hao, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Yoh se miró, estaba completamente desnudo, exceptuando sus boxers. Con una sonrisa de vergüenza, cerró la puerta del pasillo y volvió a su habitación para buscar algo decente para usar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en un piso más abajo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tamao, deja de hacer eso-Murmuró Anna, mirando a su amiga cortar una zanahoria de una manera tan brutal que parecía querer matarla.

-No pude ver mis novelas….todo por su culpa…¡Agh-Tamao estaba furiosa, y se desquitaba sin remordimientos contra los pobres vegetales.

-Tamao, si sigues haciendo eso con los vegetales comeremos puré por el resto de la semana-Gruñó Anna, ese sonido le irritaba, por algún motivo. Más bien le irritaba que su mejor amiga no hubiera recordado que ese día era su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera un triste, feliz cumpleaños se digno. Junto con lo que había pasado con Yoh, que se había desaparecido todo el día. ¿Acaso eso que se habían dicho en la azotea había sido falso?

-Anna, de alguna manera tengo que sacar todo¡ayer fue el final de una de mis novelas, y no lo pude ver-

-Carajo Tamao, tus estúpidas novelas no me interesan. Deja en paz a los vegetales-

…Nadie, repito, nadie le dice 'estúpidas' a obras tan magnificas como son las novelas…

-Alguien tiene que cortar los vegetales¿no? Ya que tú te la vives ahí aplastada pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y viendo como preparo la comida que TÚ comes-Respondió Tamao, ofendida.

¡No me la viviría 'aplastada' si me dejaras acercarme a la cocina de vez en cuando!

¡Te dejaría acercarte si no provocaras incendios cada que te acercas!...

_Touché_…

Sin respuesta a eso, Anna se puso de pie y azotando la puerta principal, salió de la habitación. Ahora si estaba furiosa, a Tamao no le bastaba olvidar su cumpleaños y darle mas importancia a las novelas que a su amiga, ahora la atacaba con su único punto débil… la cocina. Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, jamás vio que alguien iba por el mismo pasillo, y el hecho de que chocaran fue inevitable… El chico, mucho más alto y musculoso que la rubia no fue afectado por el accidente, pero por su parte Anna, fue a parar al piso.

¡Fíjate animal-Gruñó Anna, poniéndose de pie, omitiendo la mano que el chico le brindaba para ayudarla.

-Parece que nos levantamos de mal humor hoy¿eh-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Anna lo miró.

¡Horo! Lo siento, no vi que eras tú-

-No hay problema¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?

-Eh… solo quería ir a dar un paseo-

-Bueno, yo voy con Tamao, nos vemos luego-

Dicho esto, Horo siguió su camino, dejando a Anna parada a mitad del pasillo. Otro "buen amigo" que se olvida del cumpleaños… No es que le importara tanto esa fecha, jamás había sido gran cosa, pero ahora, parecía que todos se habían olvidado por completo de que día era. Con la frente en alto, siguió su camino también.

-Con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos…-Se dijo a si misma. En eso, escuchó que algo caía, algo grande… y que hablaba…

¡Ouuuuch-Gritó una voz escaleras arriba. Una voz muy familiar. Unos segundos después, cierto chico de cabello castaño cayó frente a Anna, semiinconsciente.

-Estúpida ley de la gravedad-Murmuró Yoh, una gran bola morada apareciendo en su frente.

-Estúpido tú¿Qué no sabes caminar-Dijo Anna (N/a: que linda forma de mostrar afecto). Yoh parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Annita- Dijo el castaño, y extendiendo la mano, mostrando lo que parecían ser flores… pero después de caer siete escalones, ahora parecían un montón de bolas de papel en palitos verdes…¿Uh? Je, je-Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Yoh intentó arreglar las flores para

darles un aspecto mas presentable… pero no funcionó.-Ah, las compré hoy en la mañana-Yoh chasqueó la lengua y con ayuda de Anna se puso de pie.

-Tú si lo recordaste-Dijo Anna sonriendo, pero no con la misma alegría de siempre.

¿Qué cosa?

-Mi cumpleaños-

¿Cómo olvidarlo, Annita? Ji ji ji

-Pues parece que a todos los demás si se les olvido-Su voz estaba notablemente apagada.

-Neh, es que todo es un…-Una voz en la cabeza de Yoh le hizo detener la confesión.

-_No se te ocurra decirle a Anna nada de la fiesta sorpresa, todos vamos a fingir que lo olvidamos pero todo es un plan para que disfrute mas de su cumpleaños. ¿Estás seguro que no le vas a decir nada, hermanito?_

_-_¿Un que, Yoh-Insistió Anna, ante el silencio de su acompañante.

¿Eh? Un… un… malentendido¡si un malentendido-Yoh empezó a reír nerviosamente-Ejem… bueno, que te parece si tu y yo vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños¿eh?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué propones-Preguntó Anna, recelosa.

-Una caminata por el parque, ir al centro comercial, una película en el cine. Hay mil cosas que podemos hacer Annita. Anda.-En ese momento, Yoh soltó una de sus más contagiosas sonrisas y puso cara de perrito castigado. Anna suspiró.

-No sé como siempre logras convencerme…

¿Eso es un si?

-Si, supongo que si…pero, tan solo voy a pedirte un cosa, Yoh.

-Lo que sea, Annita.

-Mientras tú y yo salgamos tienes prohibido ver, saludar, o tratar de coquetear con alguna mujer. En el momento que hagas lo contrario, me iré y no te volveré a dirigir la palabra. ¿Bien?

-Bien, en ese caso yo también puedo poner reglas-Yoh sonrió con malicia, pero después abrazó con fuerza a Anna por los hombros y la obligó a caminar a su lado. Anna intentó liberarse pero Yoh la tenía bien sujeta, mi regla es… Que debes quererme pase lo que pase ¿Bien?

¡Eso no es una regla-Se quejó Anna, empujando a Yoh para mirarlo frente a frente.-No puedes obligar a alguien a quererte.

-No te estoy obligando, yo sé que ya me quieres-Yoh sonrió y observó como la chica frente a él, se sonrojaba brutalmente. Yoh extendió su mano, esperando la de Anna-Entonces… ¿es un trato¿O prefieres pasar tu cumpleaños sola discutiendo con todo el mundo?..-

Anna miró con duda a la mano del chico, pero después de unos segundos la estrechó, aceptando los términos del dicho trato.

-Bueno, vamos-Dicho esto, Yoh sonrió y acompañado de Anna salieron del edificio.

Siendo Yoh, no había planeado nada para su 'cita no oficial' con Anna. Caminar por el parque solo lograría que el humor de Anna empeorara, puesto que sabia de ante mano que Anna no era la persona más paciente del mundo y tenerla caminando como tonta por tres o cuatro horas significaría desastre. Además quería verla feliz y no irritada. Si, entendía el motivo del enfado de su acompañante y no le gustaba verla tan seria y distante, pero un poco de sufrimiento para hacerla feliz. Y una sonrisa de esa mujer no tenia precio. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Yoh giró un poco la cabeza para ver si de casualidad lograba encontrar esa sonrisa en Anna, pero solo encontró a una chica con una mirada perdida y llena de desilusión. Yoh frunció el ceño, no, en definitiva no le gustaba verla así.

¿A dónde iremos-Preguntó de pronto, Anna.

¿Eh?

-Que¿adonde vamos?

-Ah…-Yoh se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y miró al cielo-A donde tu quieras, es tu cumpleaños…-sonrió

¿A dónde quieres ir tú-

-A donde quieras-

¿Cuáles son las opciones-

¿Las opciones?... las opciones… lo que sea es una opción, hoy es tú cumpleaños y te llevare a donde quieras.-

-No tenias nada planeado para hoy¿verdad-

-Eh… nop-Yoh sonrió con nerviosismo, digamos que surgió de repente.-

¿Qué¿Llego Hao a despertarte y te dijo que me invitaras a salir-

…_Precisamente…_

-Ay como crees eso Annita, digamos que hoy me desperté y se me ocurrió pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo.

-Claro, puesto que ayer estuviste evitándome todo el día¿no-Anna cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación. No lo había olvidado, sino que esperaba que Yoh se dignara a pedirle una disculpa o algo.

-No te estuve evitando, al contrario, me moría de ganas de verte y te espere todo el día con Tamao en el departamento y nunca llegaste. Por eso, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.-Yoh se sonrojó, sus palabras resonando en su cabeza. Así no era como quería decirlo… bueno si, pero no quería indicar que 'se moría de ganas' por verla…

Anna desvió la mirada, por un lado quería creerle a Yoh, pero por el otro lado no podía confiar plenamente en el, Tamao no le había dicho nada de la visita al departamento. Suspiró.

Ante este gesto de desconfianza y sonrió. El se había ganado esa desconfianza, pero podía remediarlo, quería remediarlo.

-No seria capaz de hacerte daño, Annita-Dijo Yoh, acercando a la chica a su cuerpo, y rodeándola por la espalda con los brazos. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh y también lo abrazó por la cintura.

Era tan confortante estar así, con Yoh, parecía que toda la angustia y la pelea con Tamao se iban junto con el viento de la mañana.

-Ahora¿vamos a salir o nos vamos a quedar todo el día en el patio de la escuela-Anna se separó de Yoh y lo miró, finalmente una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro. Una sincera. Yoh se sonrojó, esas eran las sonrisas que le gustaban. Le gustaban desde el momento en que se conocieron afuera el Instituto.-Aun es muy temprano para ir al cine… así que ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de desayunar? Me muero de hambre-Confirmando este argumento, el estómago de Yoh soltó un sonoro rugido.

Un desayuno tranquilo, y Anna mucho menos hostil a como había estado desde que Yoh y ella se encontraron en las escaleras. Después de desayunar decidieron caminar un rato por la ciudad. Hasta llegar a un lago, rodeado por un barandal blanco. Yoh se recargó en el barandal mirando al cielo, mientras Anna miraba su reflejo en el agua.

¿Qué vamos a ver en el cine- Preguntó Yoh.

-Hay una película, recién acaba de salir, se llama El Fantasma de la Opera-Propuso Anna.

¿Es un musical-Yoh la miró, interrogándola con la mirada.

La rubia asintió, pero Yoh sacó la lengua, como si la idea le diera asco.

-No, me voy a quedar dormido, vamos a ver una que se llama El Ataque de los Zombis Asesinos Come-hombres, esa suena mucho mejor-sonrió.

-Creí que haríamos lo que yo quisiera-Dijo Anna, separándose del barandal para mirar a su acompañante. Una sonrisa de triunfo se apareció en su rostro. E Yoh suspiró en señal de derrota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…Una hora y media después…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven pareja se encontraba afuera del cine, la chica rubia parecía bastante enojada y golpeaba el piso con el pie, mientras en su frente palpitaba una vena muy marcada. El chico a su lado, reía nerviosamente ante la actitud de la chica.

-Ni que la película estuviera tan buena-Se defendió el muchacho. Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomaba en su cara.

-No es de que estuviera buena o mala, Yoh; ¡Es que nos sacaron por tus ronquidos-Gruñó la rubia.

-No era mi intención roncar, no pude evitarlo. Además había dos chicos atrás que también estaban dormidos-

-Yoh, esos chicos estaban borrachos-

-Oh… bueno… pero también les aburrió la película. Mira¿Qué te parece si vamos por un rico helado?

Anna suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos ya no podemos volver a entrar al cine, así que… no hay nada que perder-

Yoh y Anna caminaron por el centro comercial donde estaba el cine para buscar algún lugar donde vendieran helados o algo parecido. Finalmente llegaron a la cafetería, justo en el medio de todo el centro comercial, Anna ocupó una de las mesas, mientras Yoh iba a conseguir los helados. Una jovencita de unos diecisiete años apareció detrás del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes¿en que puedo servirle-Preguntó la joven. Yoh pasó saliva con dificultad, esa chica era demasiado atractiva, tenia un rostro angelical, su cabello rubio ondulado caía con gracia hasta sus hombros y sus ojos azules claros eran sumamente sensuales…

_-Recuerda lo que dijo Anna… recuerda lo que dijo Anna…-_Yoh se reprendía mentalmente, mientras la chica lo miraba, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

-Hum… ¿señor-Llamaba la chica.

-Por favor… llama a un hombre, que el me atienda-Murmuró Yoh, mordiéndose el labio, para evitar que sus ojos exploraran mas allá de la cara de la chica.

Extrañada, la chica se perdió de vista detrás de una puerta. Yoh suspiró, estaba luchando contra sus instintos… pero por Anna, lo valía. Miró sobre su hombro para ver donde se había ido a sentar la rubia, y después de mirar por unos segundos, la vio, con la cara recargada en la palma de su mano, su mirada de nuevo estaba perdida en el espacio.

De la nada, un chico de cabello y ojos verdes se sentó frente a Anna, ocupando el lugar de Yoh. Inconscientemente Yoh cerró las manos, formando puños. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Acercándosele así a Anna.

Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar por que alguien lo atendiera para pedir los helados. Atravesó todo el lugar con tan solo unas cuantas zancadas y llegó a la mesa donde Anna y el extraño estaban.

-Oye, este es mi lugar –Soltó Yoh. El hombre lo miró extrañado.

¿Y tu quien eres-Preguntó.

-El es Yoh-Respondió Anna, su rostro estaba nuevamente iluminado. –Yoh, el es Lyzerg, un viejo amigo mío. Vino desde Inglaterra.

¿Lyzerg? Que horrible nombre, parece de mujer… bueno, va contigo, inglecito- Gruñó Yoh enfadado.

-Yoh, no seas grosero… ¿Y los helados-Interrogó Anna. El castaño parpadeó.

-Ya los traigo-Murmuró el aludido, dando media vuelta, pero vigilando sobre su hombro los movimientos de Lyzerg.

-Y ¿puedes traer uno de limón para Lyzerg-Preguntó la chica, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Si no es molestia Yo-yo-Dijo Lyzerg, mirando a Yoh.

-Es Yoh, y si, es molestia-Gruñó, miró a Anna, parecía muy feliz de que su amigo estuviera con ella, pero no importa.

El resto de la tarde se pasó a toda velocidad, los tres jóvenes seguían sentados en la misma mesa. Lyzerg y Anna hablaban emocionados, recordando viejos momentos de cuando eran niños, actualizándose en noticias. Yoh estaba recostado en la mesa, jugando con la cuchara y el vaso donde había comido su helado. Después de una media hora, Lyzerg miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

-Cielos, que rápido se va el tiempo. Anna, me encantaría quedarme mas tiempo, pero tengo un compromiso.-Se puso de pie, Anna lo imitó, e Yoh, por su parte solo los miraba, notablemente enojado.-Espero que te la pases bien en tu cumpleaños, bueno lo que resta de el.

Lyzerg se acercó a Anna y la abrazó con fuerza, ella regreso el abrazo, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Las manos de Yoh temblaban por la ira de ver esa escena. Y justo cuando Lyzerg se acercaba al rostro de Anna para besarla y despedirse de ella, Yoh se puso de pie y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Ten un buen viaje a casa-Gruñó Yoh, abrazando a Anna, como si Lyzerg fuera una bestia salvaje dispuesta a atacar.

-Sí Yo-yo, adiós Anna-Se despidió con la mano, ya que Yoh se interponía entre ellos, la chica imitó el gesto y sonrió.

-Es Yoh, inglesito odioso-Gritó, cuando Lyzerg se iba- Que tipo tan pedante.-Miró su reloj, ya es hora, volvamos a casa Anna.-

¿Hora de que, porque tanta prisa-Cuestiono la rubia mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por un furico Yoh. Pero este se negó a responder y siguió caminando en silencio.

Finalmente llegaron al portal principal del Instituto, justo donde se habían conocido, Yoh miró a Anna, el brillo en sus ojos había vuelto, desde que había aparecido ese tonto inglés. El castaño suspiró y siguió su camino, Anna lo seguía a unos pasos atrás, e intentaba preguntarle porque Yoh parecía tan molesto, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta por parte del chico.

Después de atravesar toda la escuela y llegar frente al edificio de los dormitorios, Yoh acompañó a Anna hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Tengo…que hacer ir a leer un libro que nos dejaron en la clase de historia para mañana-Dijo Yoh, mientras Anna buscaba las llaves del dormitorio en su bolso.

-Pero mañana es domingo…-

-Eh… si, pero… no leo tan rápido, je je…y seguro no terminare de leerlo mañana-

Anna se encogió de hombros y finalmente sacó las llaves de su bolso, estaba a punto de meterlas en el picaporte cuando por algún motivo se detuvo y se sonrojó. Miró al chico frente a ella y se sonrojó aun más.

-Gracias, gracias por todo, Yoh, me la pase muy bien hoy-Sonrió.

-No fue nada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Buenas noches, Annita- Dijo Yoh, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su propio dormitorio. No había avanzado ni tres pasos cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y un estruendoso¡Felicidades!

Yoh intentó escurrirse por el pasillo antes de que lo vieran y lo obligaran a permanecer en la fiesta. No se sentía con ánimos de celebrar y estar rodeado de gente. Ya había doblado la esquina cuando unos brazos lo arrastraron de vuelta. Confundido, levantó la mirada para ver quien era su opresor.

¿Pirika-

¿Pensabas perderte la fiesta amargado?

-Yo…-

-Anda, le tenemos una gran sorpresa a Anna¿no quieres estar ahí para verla tan feliz-

-Pues si pero… ¿y tu que haces aquí afuera-

-Fui por el pastel, tonto. No queríamos que Anna lo viera en su congelador y arruinara la sorpresa ¿verdad-

No tuvo tiempo de responder eso, ya que él y Pirika estaban nuevamente frente a la puerta del apartamento de Anna y Tamao. Dentro, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, entre ellos Horo, Ren, Tamao, Anna, Lyzerg, Hao… ¿¡Lyzerg?

¿Qué, que hace ese ingles aquí-Gritó Yoh, apuntando con el dedo a Lyzerg.

Él es la sorpresa que de Anna-Dijo Pirika, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hace tanto que mi hermana y él no se veían así que supuse que a Anna le gustaría festejar su cumpleaños a su lado. ¿Y tu de donde lo conoces-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo vio que la puerta del apartamento se cerraba violentamente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin lo he terminado!

El capitulo 10! Viva! Espero lo disfruten y mándenme sus reviews, gracias!


	11. Cap11

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta! Uh… tarde mucho en actualizar, de verdad lo siento, pero es que he estado algo ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo (yeah! Ya tengo trabajo!...o.o).. Ehm, bueno, quería agradecer a todos aquellos quienes dejaron reviews! Mil gracias, como siempre digo, sus reviews son una gran fuente de inspiración, en fin…. Ahora lo importante… el fic! 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tonto tipo inglés-Murmuraba Yoh por lo bajo mientras caminaba rápidamente por los solitarios pasillos. Hecho una furia, llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un azotón. El ruido atrajo la atención del otro habitante del lugar. Hao apareció detrás de la puerta del baño y miró a su gemelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Cuestionó Hao. Yoh lo miró sorprendido.

-Creí que estabas en la ridícula fiesta-Gruñó Yoh. Dejándose caer en una silla y con la vista clavada en el piso. –Te vi allá abajo….

-Igual yo… hem… ¿Yoh, estas bien?-Hao notó el tono de voz de Yoh, lleno de ira y dolor, además de que sus gestos lo dejaban bien claro. Yoh levantó la mirada. Nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, pero aun así… eran hermanos y tenían que estar el uno para el otro.

-No es nada-Murmuró Yoh, aun sin apartar la mirada de su hermano. ¡Que ganas tenia de gritarle al mundo que amaba a Anna Kyouyama y que los celos lo estaban consumiendo! Veía como solución decirle a Hao, pero él sabia que su gemelo también tenia un gran aprecio a la chica y declararle eso podría herirle…

-No mientas, Yoh. ¿Es por Anna?-Hao se sentó en otra silla frente al aludido.

-…No hay otro motivo…-Apartó la mirada de su hermano, sentía que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas- ¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta?-

-Enseguida voy, estaba arreglándome-Respondió Hao, encogiéndose de hombros. Yoh lo miró de reojo. Hao traía una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante holgados. El pelo recogido en una coleta; además de que desprendía un fuerte olor a loción.

-Creo que exageras-Dijo Yoh, sonriendo- A la tonta de Pirika se le ocurrió traer a un tal Lyzerg para el cumpleaños de Anna y ella no le pone atención a nadie mas que a ese estúpido inglés-

-_Así que ese es el motivo…-_Pensó Hao, sonriendo-_Yoh esta celoso… pero solo se cela a alguien a quien en verdad aprecias…-_

-No pareces muy feliz, hermanito-Dijo Hao, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Yoh bufó y caminó al sillón, donde se encontraba el control de la televisión, dándole la espalda a Hao.

-Si Anna esta feliz, por mi esta bien, puede estar con quien se le pegue la gana-Gruñó, encendiendo el televisor.

-En eso tienes razón, pero-Hao suspiró-, estoy seguro que Anna querría que estuvieras con ella…-

Yoh miró a su hermano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero ser una molestia, déjala disfrutar con su estúpido, torpe, grotesco, ridículo, amigo…-Clavó nuevamente la vista en el televisor-, tu ve a divertirte, yo estoy bien.-

-Bueno… regresaré temprano-Dicho esto, Hao salió de la habitación.

Yoh cambiaba de canal en canal, viendo y a la vez no viendo. Su mente estaba en otro lado… en la sonrisa que Anna tenía cuando hablaba con Lyzerg… en su voz ya fuera regañándolo o con su drástico cambio de humor y con deseos de que alguien la abrazara… Yoh estaba más que dispuesto a estar en cada momento que ella necesitara de un abrazo, un beso, una caricia…

-¡Demonios! Haría lo que fuera por ella-Concluyó, apagando el televisor y lanzando el control sobre su hombro. Con la habitación en silencio, pudo escuchar claramente pisadas en el pasillo, pero no se molestó en ver quien era, no hasta que escuchó que abrían su puerta. –No creí que regresarías tan pronto, Hao-Dijo sin mirar. Hubo silencio. En ese momento decidió que algo no estaba bien, se dio la vuelta y quedo cara a cara con…

-¡Anna!-Gritó sorprendido.

-Lamento interrumpir así-Murmuró la chica, notablemente sonrojada.

-No es interrupción-Dijo Yoh, negando frenéticamente con las manos.-solo estaba aquí, hablando solo-

-Creí que ibas a estudiar-

-(O.OUu) Este… si… pero… pero es que me aburrí, je je je- Yoh se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Hao dijo que te sentías mal-Alegó Anna. Yoh parpadeó, pensando en una buena excusa.

-Este… es que le dije que me sentía mal para que no me regañara por no estudiar, ji ji ji.-

Anna asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al sillón, donde estaba Yoh, el chico la siguió con la mirada. Una vez sentada, Anna miró con frialdad a Yoh, el chico se estremeció, algo estaba mal… muy, muy mal…

-Me dijiste que tenias que leer un libro… no estudiar y conociéndote bien estoy segura que aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, no desperdiciarías un fin de semana en estudiar, ¿o si?-Le espetó Anna. Yoh pasó saliva y se puso de pie, encaminándose al gran ventanal frente a ellos.

-A ti no se te puede mentir, ¿verdad Annita?-dijo el castaño, sonriéndole a la chica, quien ahora también estaba de pie, cerca del sillón.

-Dime la verdad, Yoh, ¿no querías estar en la fiesta conmigo?-Preguntó la chica, la desilusión bien marcada en su voz. Yoh se sorprendió ante esta pregunta y sin titubear se acercó a Anna y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-No seas tonta… cada mañana me levantó solo con la esperanza de verte… pero estar en esa fiesta contigo en los brazos de el idiota de Lyzerg… no sabes lo mal que me hace sentir-Murmuró Yoh, besando la frente de la chica, quien se sonrojó bastante por el gesto y las palabras dichas.

-¿L-lo dices en serio, Yoh?-Preguntó Anna, recargando la frente en el pecho del chico. Yoh sonrió y la abrazó con mas fuerza, creía que al decirle eso a Anna le mostraría si lado débil y sensible… pero ella parecía entenderlo perfectamente bien, aunque por un lado seguía sintiendo bastante inseguridad.

-No te mentiría-Respondió, alejándola un poco y mostrándole su sincera sonrisa, Anna también sonrió y lentamente empezó a acercar su rostro al de Yoh.

-¿Sabes?-la distancia era cada vez menor, estaban a tan solo un par de centímetros, Anna podía sentir la respiración de su acompañante en su rostro-, dicen que solo se cela a alguien a quien en verdad quieres, ¿crees que ese dicho es real?-

Yoh escuchaba vagamente las palabras de Anna, estaba más concentrado observando sus labios, tan cerca de los de él, su voz entrecortada… ya cuando sus labios estaban rozándose, las palabras de Anna le cayeron a Yoh como un balde de agua fría. Interrumpiendo el momento, separó a Anna de él y la miró nervioso, Anna le devolvía la mirada sumamente extrañada.

-No quise decir que estaba celoso-Dijo Yoh. Anna echó los ojos al cielo, enojada.

-No quisiste decirlo, pero lo diste a entender-Alegó ella. Ahora separándose totalmente de él.

-No, no, no, tú lo intuiste-Respondió Yoh, negando bruscamente con la cabeza. Se sentía nervioso y vulnerable y ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho o dicho algo para dar a entender que sentía celos…

-¡Yoh! ¡No seas tan orgulloso y admite de una buena vez que en verdad me quieres!-Casi gritó Anna, ante la terquedad de su acompañante. Yoh cerró los ojos y las manos formando puños. Contradecirla sería una mentira pero admitirlo seria… confesar que si, efectivamente su corazón era única y solamente para Anna y para colmo, decírselo a ella en persona…pero Yoh Asakura tenía orgullo y ya varias veces lo había hecho a un lado para probarle a Anna lo que sentía, ¿Qué no le bastaba con eso? ¿No le bastaban las palabras? ¿Las promesas? ¿Qué mas quería de el, un documento donde escribiera con sangre que la amaba?...

-¿¡Amarla?-Gritó Yoh, sonrojándose más de lo que nunca en su vida se había sonrojado. Anna le miró sonrojada y sorprendida, ¿acaso Yoh había dicho que la amaba o… era su imaginación?

Yoh tenía una actitud de nerviosismo ante su descubrimiento… pero… ¿Qué más daba aceptar la realidad? Si, la amaba ¿y que? Abrió la boca, decidido a decirle, pero Anna se le adelantó y cubrió sus labios con los de ella. Besándolo, con cierta tensión.

Yoh sintió su corazón saltar ante esta acción de la chica, pero correspondió al beso sin dudarlo. Había esperado por eso durante tanto tiempo.

Por su parte, Anna no pensaba claramente, no sabía el motivo de porque había besado a Yoh, solo sabía que al escuchar que Yoh había dicho que la amaba había sentido dos sensaciones totalmente opuestas, primero, confusión y segundo, una extrema felicidad que la llevó a besarlo.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo habían pasado en ese beso, solo separándose para respirar y para observarse el uno al otro. En esos momentos de pasión, ambos habían ido a parar al sillón, Yoh recostado sobre Anna, quien no parecía darle importancia a eso.

Una vez mas, el beso fue interrumpido por Yoh, pero no precisamente en busca de oxigeno, alejándose de los labios de Anna, se fue al cuello de la chica, mordiendo algunas zonas y besando otras, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por donde pasaba. Anna soltaba ligeros suspiros ante esa sensación. Las manos de Yoh iniciaban una nueva exploración bajando más y más hasta el cuello de la blusa de Anna, justo en ese momento, el inesperado teléfono empezó a sonar.

Tanto Yoh como Anna saltaron ante el ruido. Ambos respirando agitadamente, Yoh corrió a coger el auricular.

-¿Yoh?-Era Hao, del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba mucho ruido y música, Yoh intuyó que su hermano estaba en la fiesta.

-Ah… hola Hao, ¿Qué pasa?-Anna se acercó a Yoh, acomodando su ropa y su cabello. Yoh la miró nervioso.

-Lo que pasa es que no encontramos a Anna y pensamos que podría estar contigo-explicó Hao, casi a gritos por la fiesta.

-Eh si, acaba de llegar-Mintió Yoh, también acomodando su cabello.

-Oh, esta bien, solo queríamos saber…-

-Pero ya vamos para allá-Dijo Yoh apresuradamente, dado que la voz de Hao sonaba algo triste.

-Creí que no querías…-

-Anna me convenció, ji ji ji ji-

-Bien, aquí los esperamos-

Dicho esto, Hao colgó el teléfono igual que Yoh. Anna lo miró en silencio.

-No podemos decirle a Hao de lo que pasó-Murmuró Yoh, enfrentando la mirada de Anna.-El te quiere demasiado… creo que le va a costar mucho trabajo aceptar lo nuestro-la chica asintió de manera comprensiva-, es mi hermano… y lo que menos quiero hacer es herirlo-

-Si, sé a lo que te refieres, creo que será mejor guardarlo en secreto por un tiempo-Propuso Anna. Yoh asintió y después sonrió.

-Hay que repetirlo de vez en cuando, ji ji ji. No te conocía ese lado pasional Annita- Anna se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ni lo menciones o no me vuelves a poner un dedo encima- Amenazó ella. Yoh inmediatamente dejo de reír y asintió con la cabeza. Anna sonrió-Bueno, así que… ¿si vas a ir a la fiesta o vine aquí en vano?-

La mirada de Yoh se suavizó y nuevamente abrazó a Anna con fuerza.

-No viniste en vano, Anna, me hiciste darme cuenta de algo muy especial-Murmuró Yoh, al oído de la rubia. La chica sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó ella en voz baja. Yoh solo rió.

-Aun no estas lista para saberlo, je je- Dando un último beso a Anna y saliendo de la habitación con Anna un par de pasos detrás de él. El silencio reinaba entre los dos, solo se escuchaban sus pasos por el pasillo desierto. Después de bajar los tres pisos, llegaron al departamento de Anna, pese a que la puerta estaba cerrada se podía escuchar la música y el alboroto proveniente de adentro, Anna se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero Yoh lo impidió, apoyando su mano derecha contra la puerta y así no permitiendo movimiento. Anna le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Preguntó ella, Yoh no se atrevió a hacer contacto visual, pero presionó la puerta con mas firmeza, Anna lo notó. –Yoh, ¿estas bien?-

El chico finalmente levantó la mirada.

-Por Lyzerg…-Comenzó-

-Por Lyzerg, ¿Qué?- Le animó Anna.

-¿Por él no sientes nada, verdad?-Soltó Yoh de pronto. Anna parpadeó confundida y segundos después rió abiertamente.

-Pero que cosas dices, Yoh-dijo Anna sin parar de reír… al menos hasta que su mirada se encontró con la totalmente serena de Yoh, ella suspiró y tomó el rostro de Yoh entre sus manos. –Pero que tonterías dices, Yoh, Lyzerg… él… bueno es un viejo amigo, no puedes esperar que no me alegre al verlo después de tantos años, ¿o si?- Anna le sonrió tiernamente al muchacho frente a ella, mientras él, por su parte la miraba por un lado avergonzado y por el otro lado mas que feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Yoh sonrió con amargura, ¿Por qué sentía tanta inseguridad a lado de Anna? Entonces, sus miradas se cruzaron y la respuesta llegó más que volando a la mente de Yoh

_-Por que un ser tan bello difícilmente seria para uno solo-_ Pero es mía- Sonrió, Anna parpadeó confundida y antes de poder reaccionar, los labios de Yoh se habían posado sobre los de ella.

Con un rápido movimiento, Yoh acorraló a Anna contra la puerta, usando sus brazos pero sin romper el beso. La chica soltó un ligero gemido de dolor por el brusco cambio de posición y porque al 'acomodarla' en la puerta, Yoh casi la azotaba sobre esta.

-¿Quién es?-Llamó alguien desde adentro, una voz sumamente familiar para la pareja, de un salto, Yoh se echó para atrás, mientras Anna… para Anna fue muy tarde, Hao había abierto la puerta de par en par, incapaz de sostenerse de nada, fue a parar directo al piso, a los pies de Hao y Lyzerg, Yoh inmediatamente la levantó y Lyzerg se soltó a reír, cosa que enfureció a Yoh… pero no dijo nada.

-_¿Cómo rayos nos escucharon?-_Pensó Yoh, dedicándole una mirada fulminante a Lyzerg pero a la vez algo nervioso por lo recién sucedido.

-Sigues con la misma habilidad de siempre, ¿verdad Anna?-Dijo Lyzerg, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Anna se apartó de Yoh y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

-Fue a propósito- Murmuró la chica. Lyzerg rió de manera estruendosa.

-Oye deja de burlarte de ella, ¿que tal si se lastimo?-Gruñó Yoh.

-Calma Yoh, estoy bien-aseguró Anna, sonriéndole. Yoh suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Por eso no quería venir- Dijo Yoh por lo bajo. Hao lo miró, con una mirada inquisitiva..

-¿Y que te convenció?-Le murmuró de vuelta, y con una sonrisa.

Yoh frunció el ceño y se sonrojó un poco, afortunadamente la poca luz del pasillo no permitió que nadie se percatara de eso.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a entrar o nos vamos a quedar toda la noche en el pasillo?-Gruñó Yoh, aun con los brazos cruzados, se metió a la habitación. La música estaba tan fuerte que ni siquiera las voces se podían escuchar. Yoh soltó un suspiro. No le gustaban las fiestas… porque no le gustaba ni bailar ni tomar… bueno, el problema es que con una sola cerveza, el sueño lo invadía de sobremanera y caía dormido en cualquier lugar posible. Cosa bastante vergonzosa.

Al verlo llegar, Pirika y Tamao corrieron hacía Yoh.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntaron al tiempo, se miraron y después se echaron a reír. Yoh las miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Quieres ponche, Yoh?-Invitó Pirika, sacando un vaso del mostrador.

-No, estoy bien-Respondió Yoh, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pareces triste-Dijo Tamao, seguida de una risita.-¿Celoso por el regalo de Anna?-

Yoh la miró ofendido, segundos después llegó Pirika, con una sustancia roja en el ahora lleno vaso.

-Tu bebida, guapo-Inmediatamente, Pirika y Tamao rieron más fuerte que antes. Yoh las miró sumamente confundido. Se acercó a las chicas y aspiró un poco. El alcohol estaba bien presente en su aliento. Yoh se alejó a una distancia prudente de ellas. Si Anna lo veía 'olisqueando' a su hermana y a su mejor amiga se iba armar… y grande.

-No tengo sed, gracias-Dijo Yoh, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-¡Esta sumamente delicioso!-Dijo Pirika sonriendo, y dando un sorbo al vaso. Dedicándole a Yoh una mirada sumamente seductora. Yoh pasó saliva con dificultad y buscó con la mirada a Anna… o en el peor de los casos… a Lyzerg… pero no vio a ninguno de los dos. Sintió un ligero retortijón en el estomago… y una buena idea le vino a la mente.

-_No tiene nada de malo coquetear un rato con Tamao y Pirika-_Pensó mirando a las mencionadas, quienes seguían riéndose. –_Son presa fácil… y seguro Anna se la esta pasando bien con ese idiota, así que nunca se dará cuenta de nada-_Una sonrisa sensual apareció en su rostro y finalmente Pirika y Tamao dejaron de reír al ver el cambio de actitud: de estar a la defensiva a ponerse en la iniciativa.

Yoh era bastante perceptivo cuando se trataba de mujeres e inmediatamente se percató que ellas se traían algo entre manos. Quizá no lo hubiera notado si Pirika no hubiera retrocedido dos pasos y Tamao no se hubiera sonrojado… pero lo habían hecho…

-¿_Y que pasaría si les sigo el juego_?-Pensó Yoh.

Yoh quitó con delicadeza el vaso de las manos de Pirika y lo terminó de un sorbo, sintió la bebida quemándole la garganta al pasar.

-¡Agh! Tamao, ¿Qué clase de mezcla es esta?-Dijo entre tosidos. Tamao levantó un dedo, como si fuera a dar una lección.

Se acercó a Yoh y se paró de puntas para quedar a la altura de su oreja. Él, por su parte, no se apartó, quería ver que tan lejos llegaban esas dos mujeres.

-Es un secreto, mi estimado Yoh-Le murmuró al oído, y acariciando de manera sensual el pecho del chico. Pirika se agregó al juego y abrazó a Yoh por la cintura, recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Cosa que logró alarmar a Yoh. Los recuerdos de unos minutos atrás en la habitación con Anna, volvieron a su mente como balas a su cerebro. Recordándole que ahora, casi oficialmente era novio de Anna… y no, no podía hacer eso… no podía pensar en mas mujeres que no fuesen Anna.

Si, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y las hormonas lo estaban demorando… recordó cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvo con una mujer… desde el momento en que estuvo con Marion aquel día en el pasillo… aquel día en que Anna había ido a buscar refugio a los brazos de Hao… aquel día que estar con Marion no fue mas que una noche de sexo y nada más… aquel día que no podía sacar a Anna de su cabeza… aquel día que decidió que Anna era la única mujer con la que estaría de ahora en adelante… ¡Y lo iba a cumplir!

-¡Basta!-Gritó Yoh, empujando a Pirika y a Tamao-Ustedes dos-miró con reproche, a las chicas, quienes lo miraban con cara de niñas castigadas-, ambas tienen novio y yo… yo…-

-¿Tu que?-Preguntó Pirika, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo… ustedes… no me… uh…-Yoh miró al techo, como deseaba tener una buena excusa. Y tanto Tamao como Pirika lo miraban, esperando….

-¿Acaso tienes algo así como una relación seria, Yoh?-Aventuró Tamao. Yoh la miró nervioso.

-Escuchen, no tengo porque darles explicaciones, así que déjenme en paz-

-Ohhhhhh… ¿estas de mal humor?-Pirika se acercó nuevamente a Yoh, recargándose en su pecho y pasando una de sus manos por la cabellera de Yoh.

Yoh la apartó bruscamente. No quería que sus instintos se apoderaran de él.

-Creí que me odiabas, Pirka, y francamente, creo que era mejor así-En ese momento, un gran bostezo de escapó de la boca de Yoh. Parece que la bebida extra cargada de Tamao estaba haciéndole efecto. Se tambaleó un poco y para mantener el equilibrio se recargó en el mostrador.

-No es que no me atraigan, es que… hay alguien… alguien a quien no quiero defraudar-Murmuró Yoh. Pirika y Tamao se miraron y se abrazaron, para después mirar a Yoh y exclamar un gran:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHH QUE TIERNO!-

El chico por su parte, estaba mareado y la música le retumbaba fuertemente en los oídos. Miro a las mujeres frente a él, seguían abrazadas y murmurándose cosas. Yoh soltó una risita, provocada por el alcohol más que nada.

-Deberían darse un beso, ji ji ji-Dijo, sin dejar de reír. Pirika y Tamao lo miraron extrañadas, e inmediatamente se separaron, furiosas.

-¡Eres un cerdo, Yoh!-Alegó Pirika.

-¿Yo que? Ustedes fueron las que se me estaban arrimando, ji ji ji-Yoh echó la cabeza hacía atrás, incapaz de sostenerla con el cuello, sus manos buscaron un lugar para recargarse pero no encontró nada… ¿es que el mostrador se había ido?-¿Mostrador? Oigan… ustedes…. No han visto a mi amigo, ¿verdad?-

Pirika y Tamao se miraron confundidas y enojadas.

-¡NO NOS ESTABAMOS ARRIMANDO! Estábamos tratando de comprobar algo… un momento…¿Qué amigo? Haz estado con nosotras desde que llegaste-Explicó Tamao, con cierto nerviosismo. Estaba tan obstinada en sacarle a Yoh que había echo con Anna arriba que se olvidó de lo poco tolerante que era el chico ante el alcohol.

-¡Mi amigo!... es… es café… chaparrito… y… ¡¡muy fuerte!-Sonrió, los parpados le empezaban a pesar y mucho.

-¿El mostrador?-Preguntó Pirika, con los mismos sentimientos de Tamao.

-Seh, seh… el mismo… lo acababa de ver hace poquito, ji ji ji-Yoh se puso de rodillas, y empezó a buscar en el piso-¿Mostrador? Veeeeeen, no te escondas….¿mostrador?-En busca del 'amigo mostrador' Yoh giró la cabeza y se dio un gran golpe, precisamente con el mostrador. Cayó el piso y se llevó una mano al lugar del golpe… donde se empezaba a formar una gran bola morada.

Tamao y Pirika, alarmadas se hincaron a su lado. Yoh reía como loco, con ayuda de ambas chicas se logró poner de pie y siguió riendo… segundos después bostezó y cayó de rodillas al piso. Una vez más, Tamao y Pirika lo levantaron… pero volvió a caer.

-No podemos dejarlo así-Murmuró Pirika, asustada. Tamao la miró.

-No podemos llevarlo a su dormitorio… no vamos a aguantar su peso-Yoh empezó a cantar junto con la música, se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y con movimientos torpes se puso a 'bailar'… mas bien, a golpear a la gente con la cadera.

-¡¡¡Mil gracias por tanto y tanto amor! Estoy enamorado… muy enamorado que feliz estoy ¡¡SOY FELZ!-Después de medio cantar ese párrafo se soltó a reír a carcajadas, afortunadamente el ruido estaba demasiado fuerte como para que alguien se percatara de la tremenda borrachera de Yoh.

-Vamos a que se duerma en la habitación de Anna, estoy segura que no le va a molestar en lo absoluto… además después de lo que hicieron arriba-Pirika sonrió con picardía.

-No lo sé… francamente no creo que hayan hecho algo…-Tamao negó con la cabeza-, bueno, vamos a meterlo en el dormitorio de Anna.

-No, no, no, no puedo-Dijo Yoh, empujando a Tamao y a Pirika, quienes lo tenían sujetó por los brazos-No, miren, yo a ustedes las quiero mucho, ji ji ji, pero si Anna me ve con ustedes dos en su cama se va a enojar mucho, ¡mucho!-Empezó a reír, y abrazó a las chicas por los hombros, y dijo en voz muy baja:-además…. Annita y yo…-nuevamente cayó de rodillas, pero esta vez totalmente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ja, al fin terminé el capitulo! Tarde mucho… creo… bueno… siempre tardo

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! A los que siguen la historia!

A mis estimadísimos:

**Diana Black**: Amiga! Gracias por seguir el fic!

**AomeHigurashi n-n** Je je je, tranquila, como puedes ver. El corazoncito de Anna solo es para Yoh xP o por lo menos en este fic y pss Lyzerg es solo un amigo, aunque mas adelante si va a intentar algo mas con ella pero tu tranquila de momento, je

**DARKY-ITAKO**: Bueno, aquí esta por fin la actualización! Y eso de dejar reviews en todos los capítulo… bueno, se que es mucho esfuerzo! Pero para mi vale mas saber que leíste mi historia y que te parezca tan buena y además de todo, tomarte el tiempo de dejar review. De verdad, gracias. Espero disfrutes este capitulo nn

**Naomi Kobayashi**o.o Disculpa si actualizo lento, es que para que me inspire a escribir esta bastante difícil! De verdad, soy de esas personas que dejan todo hasta el ultimo momento aquí entre nos, es que me entretengo leyendo fics u otras cosas, por eso la demora Pero prometo actualizar mas rápido para el siguiente capitulo, porque ya tengo la mitad del que viene. Gracias por tu paciencia y en especial por tu review. Espero estés bien.

**belzer**: Mi estimado Belzer, me conoces demasiado bien! Y al parecer eres bastante perceptivo tratándose de las actitudes. Y bueno, como puedes ver en este capitulo, Yoh, efectivamente esta enamorado pero ya ves que a veces uno se tarda en percatarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y en este caso, bueno, recuerda que al principio de la historia, Yoh era alguien que solo buscaba placer sin compromiso, pero el amor mueve montañas! Gracias por tu review y bueno, con ayuda de los lectores, volveremos a juntar los 65! Gracias!

**RikaxRyuichi**Onne-chan! Mil gracias por tu review! Me reí bastante, y de paso escondí al pobre de Aru-chan en una gaveta, tu me inspiraste a hacerlo ¬¬ en fin, gracias por tu opinión… Que mal que ya no te vas a poder conectar…por acá te extrañamos TT pero al menos espero que tengas la oportunidad de leer el fic. Suerte con tus estudios y con la bola de gente en tu casa. Nos vemos, te cuidas y te quiero mucho!

**needle asakura**: n.nU No soy mala, al contrario ya regresé! Por fin la actualización, gracias por tu opinión y espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo.

**KaNiZa**: Bueno, a decir verdad… no entendí muy bien el review, y aunque se aprecie tu opinión, bueno desde el principio dije que este fic iba a ser un YohxAnna. Pero me encantaría que me dijeras que clase de parejas te gusten y asi tal vez pueda poner un poco en el fic.

**aishiterumasu hao**: Gracias! Bueno, como dije, este fic es principalmente YohxAnna y te agradezco que pese a que no te guste del todo esta pareja sigas leyendo, me siento honrada! Y respecto al HaoxAnna, no te preocupes si voy a poner un poco mas adelante. Espero disfrutes este capitulo.

Gracias a todos por sus opiniones y espero sigan dejando reviews!


	12. Cap12

-¡Agh, duele!-Murmuró Yoh, en cuanto se levantó se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas, sin mencionar que por algún extraño motivo tenía un gran golpe en la frente. Miró a su alrededor… no estaba en su dormitorio… con cuidado y con ayuda de la pared se las arregló para ponerse de pie. Todo giraba y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a volver el estómago.

Ya de pie, miró que en la habitación había alguien más… cierta rubia de nombre Anna. Por un momento el malestar desapareció totalmente, ahora una enorme angustia lo embargaba. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior… ¿Qué habían hecho él y Anna?

-¡No puede ser que no lo recuerde!-Yoh se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, frustrado.

Los murmullos de Yoh provocaron que Anna medio se despertara y le mirara confundida y adormilada.

-Ah… discúlpame por despertarte-Dijo Yoh mirando a la puerta, al escuchar un suave quejido de la chica. No quería verla a los ojos y decirle que no podía recordar nada. Ella se incorporó y negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Finalmente se decidió a mirarla y pudo ver que ella seguía con la ropa del día anterior, cosa que dio a entender que en ningún momento… su ropa estuvo lejos de su cuerpo. Yoh sonrió, alegre de no haberse propasado con ella ni nada por el estilo. Con esa preocupación fuera de sus hombros… el malestar de la cruda pudo volver y al parecer aumentado. Yoh sintió que algo subía desde su estómago hasta su garganta y se lanzó corriendo al baño. Anna lo siguió muy de cerca.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó la chica, preocupada al verlo de rodillas con la cara dentro del retrete. Después de un par de arcadas, Yoh se incorporó con ayuda de Anna y se enjuagó la boca y la cara. Se miró al espejo y vio su rostro pálido, sus ojos rojos y con bolsas moradas adornándolos.

-Jamás me he sentido, ni visto peor, Anna-Respondió Yoh. Hablando lentamente como con miedo a volver el estómago de nuevo.

Anna frunció el ceño.

-Bebiste demasiado anoche, te pudo haber pasado algo-Alegó la rubia, con las manos en la cintura.

-Pero no me pasó, ji ji-Rió el chico, con la voz ronca. Anna suspiró enojada y salió del baño, seguida por Yoh.

-Lo mejor será darte un café o algo así para que se te quite el malestar.-Anna suspiró-Te dejo solo 10 minutos y te encuentro tirado en mi cama mas dormido que nada-dijo con tono de reproche.

-Tienes que cuidarme mas, Annita-Rió Yoh, pero Anna se detuvo y lo miró enojada.

-Es en serio, Yoh, no quiero que me vuelvas a asustar así-Yoh frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la chica.

-Yo no tuve la culpa, la tuvieron Tamao y Pirika, ellas ocasionaron todo esto-Murmuró Yoh, recordando como había ocurrido todo.

-Si… lo supuse, ayer estaban realmente sospechosas sin mencionar que no quisieron decir nada de tu estado… ¿oye Yoh?-Anna dudó un momento y luego miró al aludido-, ¿No les dijiste nada de nosotros, verdad?

Yoh parpadeó. Y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Aunque…-se llevó un dedo a la boca, tratando de recordar-, no… no creo que no les dije nada, pero no estoy seguro… y por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas tú, anoche?-Preguntó, dedicándole una mirada de desconfianza a la rubia, quien bajó la mirada ante la pregunta y evitó el contacto visual con su interlocutor.

-Con Lyzerg-Respondió ella, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿Es decir que me hiciste estar en la ridícula fiesta, solito y vulnerable ante las locas de tu hermana y tu amiga para que tú estuvieras con ese idiota todo el tiempo?-Se quejó, el castaño. Mas enojado porque Anna estuviera con Lyzerg a solas a que el se quedara con Tamao y Pirika.

-Yo no te obligué a nada-Se defendió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, claro que sí. Fuiste a mi dormitorio a convencerme de que viniera a la fiesta-Alegó Yoh, usando un tono de victoria. Pero Anna negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-No, yo solo fui a ver porque no querías asistir a la fiesta-Le recordó ella. Yoh se quedó con la boca abierta, ahora que lo recordaba… no, Anna jamás le pidió que fuera a la fiesta con ella.

-_De no haber sido por la estúpida llamada de Hao-_Pensó Yoh.-_De no haber sido por él, no me hubiera enredado en esa fiesta-_

-Bueno, eso no importa, lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿Qué hacías con Lyzerg? Porque te llevó bastante tiempo encontrarme en tu habitación, ¿no?-En el tono de voz, era claramente visible que Yoh sentía celos. Anna lo miró con aire de arrepentimiento, cosa que lo alarmó bastante- ¿Dónde estaban, Anna? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Interrogó de nuevo el chico, ahora si, asustado por la respuesta que ella podría darle.

-Te juro que no quería que pasara-Aseguró Anna, antes de responder. Pero en lugar de tranquilizarlo, Yoh se asustó aun mas. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Cuántas veces él había usado esa frase para explicar que se había acostado con otra mujer? Pero… Anna no era de esas… ¿o si?

-Que pasara, ¿Qué, Anna?-Preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Es que tuve que decirle, Yoh-La voz de Anna sonaba firme y segura.

-¿Decirle? Espera, ya no entendí-

Anna suspiró y empezó a explicar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a entrar o nos vamos a quedar toda la noche en el pasillo?-Gruñó Yoh, aun con los brazos cruzados, y se metió a la habitación. Anna intentó seguirlo, pero Lyzerg la jaló por el brazo y con la cabeza señaló a las escaleras. Lejos del ruido.

Caminaron en silencio hasta las escaleras y se sentaron, casi al pie de la escalera.

-¿Qué pasa, Lyzerg?-Interrogó Anna, rompiendo el silencio.

-Antes que nada… ¿no te lastimaste al caer?-Preguntó el chico. Anna se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, es solo que Yoh exagera. No fue nada-Respondió.

-A mi me parece que exagera solo cuando se trata de ti-Dijo Lyzerg, mirando a ningún sitio en específico. Anna lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Pero antes de poder hablar, Lyzerg siguió.-Recuerda que estoy estudiando para ser detective, Anna, tengo que ser muy observador cuando se trata de los gestos de las personas. Y cuando Yoh esta contigo, se vuelve muy serio, incluso sobre protector. Dime Anna-la miró directamente a los ojos-, ¿hay algo entre Yoh y tú?-

Anna parpadeó y se sonrojó un poco. Después de dudar unos segundos, negó con la cabeza, cosa que provocó que Lyzerg soltara una fuerte carcajada.

-Nunca has sabido mentir, ¿verdad?-Dijo, entre risas. Cuando paró de reír, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la miró con ternura.-Incluso cuando éramos pequeños… te tardabas años en responder a una pregunta que requiriera decir una mentira.-

-Lo que pasa es que a ti no se te puede mentir Lyzerg, tu mismo me enseñaste a saber cuando alguien decía una mentira-Se defendió ella, con una sonrisa inocente.-No sabes lo útil que me ha sido esa enseñanza-Anna se sonrojó al recordar 'la escena de pasión' que minutos atrás había vivido con Yoh.

Lyzerg no le despegaba la mirada y al notar el leve sonrojo de la chica, suspiró y volvió el rostro hacía la pared.

Entonces ustedes dos si están juntos…-murmuró con aires tristes, pero inmediatamente sonrió-Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron Yoh y tu?-Preguntó el inglés.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso fue todo-Concluyó Anna.

¿Y cuando fue que le contaste de nosotros?-Preguntó Yoh, dando un suspiro de alivio.

Pues, le conté todo acerca de nosotros, desde el día en que nos conocimos hasta ayer. Por eso me demore tanto-Explicó la chica, sonriendo, pero después su mirada se volvió mas severa-Increíble que en ese lapso pudieras ponerte tan borracho-

Ya te dije, fueron Tamao y Pirka-Gruñó Yoh, llevándose una mano a la frente. Harto de discutir lo mismo.

Ellas solo te dieron la bebida, Yoh, tú pudiste no haberla tomado-

Solo les estaba siguiendo el juego, ¿si? Además, no me pasó nada, no sé porque tanto alboroto-Murmuró el chico, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Se estaba muriendo de sed, y Anna no dejaba de hablarle.

¿Qué juego?-Interrogó Anna, dando unos pasos adelante para alcanzar a Yoh.

Mmm… no lo sé… creo que tenían bastante copas encima, porque estaban tratando de seducirme-Explicó Yoh, con un pie fuera de la habitación.

¡¿QUÉ?-Gritó Anna, Yoh se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. El grito le había retumbado en los oídos, y sentía como si el cerebro fuera a explotarle.

¡Anna! ¡Baja la voz!-Reclamó Yoh, irritado.

¡¿Cómo quieres que baje la voz después de lo que me dijiste?-Inquirió ella, en voz baja pero notablemente furiosa. Yoh se encogió de hombros, y miró sobre su hombro en dirección a la cocina, buscando el grifo de agua. Sentía la garganta más seca que un desierto.

No fue nada, Anna, relájate-Insistió Yoh-, no pasó nada… creo…-

¿¡Me exiges fidelidad, Yoh Asakura, y tu te pones a coquetearle a mi hermana y a mi mejor amiga?-Gritó Anna, nuevamente. Yoh, una vez más, se cubrió las orejas con las manos.-Estamos empezando una relación, Yoh, y… y tú…-La voz de la chica se suavizó bastante, y su mirada fue a parar al piso. Yoh la miró, y al igual que ella, su mirada se suavizó.

Con movimientos lentos, se acercó a Anna y la abrazó por la cintura, recargando su mentón en el cabello de la chica. La chica soltó un suspiro de resignación. No, ella no podía pelear contra esos brazos, contra esa sensación en el pecho de que el corazón se le aceleraba…

Te fui fiel Annita, lo juro… solo me deje llevar…- Dijo Yoh, al oído de la aludida. –Pero te aseguro, anoche no pasó nada. Estabas en mi cabeza en todo momento. Créeme-Levantó la cara de la chica, para que lo mirara a los ojos-, incluso de haberlo querido hacer algo con ellas, tu seguías en mis pensamientos, je je je. Siempre pienso en ti…-

Anna sonrió.

Definitivamente, no puedo contra esto-Murmuró Anna, acurrucándose en los brazos de Yoh. Quien sonrió ampliamente, y la estrechó aun con más fuerza.

Yo también tengo derecho a sentir celos-

¿Estabas celosa?

¿Cómo que si estaba celosa? Claro que si-Anna se sonrojó, pero Yoh sonrió.

Es normal sentir celos, ¿no? Sobretodo si es por alguien tan bonita como tu-Yoh, acomodó un mechón suelto, detrás de la oreja de Anna. Ella sonrió, pero después sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Yoh…-Murmuró, antes de intentar soltarse del agarre del chico.

¿Por qué te quieres ir, Annita?-Alegó Yoh, haciendo un puchero.

¡Yoh! Suéltame-La voz de Anna sonaba más a advertencia que a otra cosa. Pero Yoh no cedía, hasta que Anna tomó el rostro de Yoh y lo giró hacía un lado. Fue en ese momento que los brazos de Yoh liberaron el cuerpo de Anna y su rostro perdió todo rastro de sonrisa.

H-Hao…-Dijo Yoh, con nerviosismo al ver a su hermano, sentado en la mesa, con un brazo recargado en la mesa y sosteniendo su frente.-Esto… podemos explicarlo-

Pero no hubo respuesta, Anna e Yoh se miraron. ¿Tan grave era que Hao no se dignaba a mirarlos a la cara?

No sabíamos que estabas aquí-Intentó disculparse Anna, pero de nuevo Hao no respondió.

Lo único que hacía Hao, era dar pequeños suspiros. Fue en ese momento que Yoh se acercó a su hermano, y sacudió una mano frente a él… y Hao seguía con su respiración pausada.

Esta dormido-Afirmó Yoh en voz baja, y sonriéndole a Anna. La chica suspiró aliviada.

Tenemos que tener mas cuidado-Gruñó ella, acercándose lentamente a los gemelos.

¡Puaj!-Gritó Hao, incorporándose y tapándose la nariz.-¡Yoh! Cielos, tienes que darte un baño, ¡apestas a alcohol!-

Yoh parpadeó confundido y miró a Anna, quien torció la boca y asintió con la cabeza.

Además, darte un baño puede ayudar a quitarte el malestar-Corroboró Anna-… momento, ¿Hao? ¿Tú que haces aquí?-

Tenía que asegurarme que Yoh no hiciera ninguna idiotez mientras estaba alcoholizado-Respondió Hao, encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero ya que por fin despertó, creo que ambos podemos volver a nuestro dormitorio-Se levantó con pereza de la silla y bostezó.-Vamos Yoh-

Me alegra que ya se lleven mejor-Dijo Anna, sonriéndole a ambos. Los gemelos se miraron confundidos.-Eh… olvídenlo-

Hao salió de la habitación, seguido de Yoh. Mientras Anna, estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta despidiéndolos con la mano.

Estuvo muuuuuuy cerca-Murmuró la chica, al verlos subir por la escalera.

Los hermanos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Hao buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón la llave, e Yoh se sostenía la cabeza con las manos. Pensaba que de esa manera el pasillo y las puertas dejarían de dar vueltas.

Se había sentido mejor después de volver el estómago, pero ahora…

Yoh, yo te recomendaría darte un baño y volver a la cama. Al despertar te sentirás mucho mejor-Dijo Hao, entrando al dormitorio.

¡Buenos días!-Gritó una voz, cuando los gemelos entraron al cuarto. Yoh soltó un gemido de dolor y se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos.

Estúpido inglés, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Gruñó Yoh, abriendo un ojo para mirar a Lyzerg, quien le sonreía ampliamente.-

Pasé la noche aquí-Respondió con simpleza.-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

Yoh suspiró.

Hubiera deseado no despertar… Voy a bañarme y luego a dormir-Murmuró Yoh, seguido de las risas de de su hermano y de Lyzerg.

Arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, abrió la llave del agua y se metió bajo el chorro sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, salvo claro, sus audífonos. Solo dejando que el agua helada lo empapara.

¡Yoh! ¡Cierra la puerta!-Gritó Hao, a su hermano, quien solo lo miró vagamente y siguió con su 'ducha', sin darle importancia al comentario. Hao negó con la cabeza enojado.-Irresponsable-

¿Y que tal la fiesta para ti, Hao?-Interrogó Lyzerg con una sonrisa.

Hao desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

Vaya, es como si hubiera ofendido a Yoh, tomaste la misma actitud. ¿Acaso también estas medio crudo?-Lyzerg rió ampliamente.

Silencio-Le espetó Hao-No estaba borracho-

Entonces, ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido en esa mesa?-

Uh… tenía sueño, es todo…-Lyzerg lo miró levantando una ceja-, ugh, bueno, solo fueron un par de cervezas y al igual que Yoh me dan mucho sueño-Admitió Hao, con la boca ligeramente torcida.

Lo bueno es que no estas tan mal como él –Lyzerg señaló al baño con el pulgar. Yoh seguía metido en la regadera, pero se las había arreglado para quitarse la ropa solo quedando en boxers.

A tropezones llegó al lavamanos y con bastante dificultad logró lavarse los dientes, hasta que sintió que el olor a alcohol había desaparecido. Una vez conforme, caminó hasta su habitación y se puso de rodillas para extender su futón, fue en ese momento que sintió que sus boxers estaban empapados, así que sin ponerse de pie, se fue de rodillas hasta sus gavetas con ropa. A tientas buscó algo seco y sin siquiera ver, sacó unos boxers secos y se dejó caer al suelo.

Con los ojos cerrados, se quitó los boxers empapados y se puso los secos, lanzando los otros lejos de su alcance. Pero a los pocos segundos escuchó que algo golpeaba contra otro algo… mojado.

¡Oh cielos!-Gritó una voz femenina. Yoh abrió un ojo, y observó a una muy sonrojada Pirika, sosteniendo los boxers con tan solo dos dedos-Que asco-Murmuró ella.

Pero Yoh no le hizo caso alguno, y se metió en su futón.

Lo siento-Murmuró Yoh, tapando su cabeza con la almohada.

Yoh, primero me andas enseñando tus… tus… -Se quejó Pirika, realmente sonrojada, pero después dudó.

Mis ¿Qué?-Gruñó Yoh. Quería dormir.

¡TUS PARTES NOBLES, GRANDISIMO ANIMAL!-Gritó Pirika, cerrando los ojos. Yoh por su parte se levantó de un salto y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

¡No grites!-gruñó Yoh en tono de suplica.

Pues tú, que no me pones atención-Gruñó Pirika, el sonrojo aun bien presente en sus mejillas.-Debo decirte algo importante

Mmm… ya te estoy poniendo atención-Murmuró Yoh, metiéndose nuevamente en su anhelado futón.-

No es cierto-Alegó Pirika.

Yoh se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y miró con ojos de sueño a la chica frente a él.

Ahora si-Dijo Yoh, sonriendo un poco.

Yo… quería disculparme. Por lo de anoche. Ni Tamao ni yo creíamos que iba a pasar lo que pasó-Dijo Pirika, después de un suspiro. Yoh, quien para este momento ya estaba un poco mas despierto, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

No importa-Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Pirika sonrió de manera extraña.

Espero que esto no haya ocasionado problemas entre Anna y tú-

Yoh parpadeó, sus sentidos aun no estaban tan activos como debían estar. Así que con una amplia sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

En lo absoluto, los problemas los tendrán Tamao y tú ji ji ji-Dicho esto, se dejó caer hacía atrás y cerró los ojos, sin esperar respuesta de Pirika.

P-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó Pirika, nerviosa. Pero en esta ocasión, Yoh la ignoró completamente y se dejó llevar por el sueño.-¿Yoh?...¿Yoh?...Agh, idiota-Murmuró ella, al ver al chico profundamente dormido. Iba decidida a salir del cuarto, pero decidió echar una mirada sobre sus hombros.

Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, miró a Yoh, quien estaba esparcido en el futón, con la boca ligeramente abierta y respirando de manera pausada.

_Que tierno-_Pensó la chica, sin apartar la mirada.-_¡Ugh!¿Pirika, que estas pensando?-_Se reprendió a si misma, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe… cosa que despertaría a cualquiera… menos a Yoh, claro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien llamaba con insistencia a la puerta, tanta insistencia que logró sacar a Anna de su precioso baño. Tan solo envuelta con una toalla para cubrirse, salió del baño echando maldiciones hasta llegar a la puerta.

Buenos días-Saludó Lyzerg, en cuanto Anna abrió la puerta.

¿Lyzerg? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica, tratando de acomodar la toalla que empezaba a caerse.

Vine a despedirme-Respondió él.

¿¡Qué? ¿¡Tan pronto?-

Lyserg sonrió. Y asintió con la cabeza.

Debo ir a terminar mis estudios, solo vine a verte para tu cumpleaños. Y tal vez para enamorarte de mi, pero al parecer Yoh me ganó-Anna se sonrojó, cosa que provocó que Lyzerg estallara en risas.-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas, ¿te lo he dicho?-

Si, desde niños, me lo decías todo el tiempo-Dijo la chica, sonriendo.

Sabes que siempre digo la verdad, Je je. Bueno-Lyzerg miró su reloj-, ya debo irme, o perderé el avión. Cuídate mucho Anna y suerte con Yoyo, presiento que algo grande va a pasar, debes estar preparada. Bueno-Dicho esto, Lyzerg abrazó a Anna por la cintura e intentó juntar sus labios con los propios. Pero la chica, bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza

No… no puedo…Yoh….-Murmuró la chica, empujando levemente a Lyzerg para separarlo de ella.

Lyzerg sonrió y asintió.

Tan solo quería recordar los viejos tiempos, en la casa de tus padres, ¿recuerdas?-Anna asintió, pero sin mirarlo. El chico lo notó. Bueno, el había hecho el intento, pero Yoh le ganó… y justamente-Bien, adiós Anna. Para la siguiente vez, espérame-

Sin decir más, Lyzerg, dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo lentamente, sin mirar atrás. Anna por su parte cerró la puerta y volvió al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más tarde---------------------------------------

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cambia el canal-Exigió Horo. Hao obedeció, y apretando un botón del control remoto cambió a otro.-Hum… neh, cambia de canal-Hao repitió la acción-, aahhh el robot asesino comedor de golosinas, esa película es buena-Después de un par de minutos de ver la película con pésimos efectos… la voz de Horo interrumpió de nuevo-Ya me aburrí, cámbiale-

¿Podrían dejar de cambiar de canales a lo tonto?-Gruñó Pirika, ya llevaban dos horas frente a la tele, sin ver nada en específico.

No hay nada-Se quejó Hao, apagando el televisor. Ambos chicos suspiraron y se sumieron en el sofá.

¿Dónde esta Yoh, eh?-Preguntó de pronto Horo.

Debe seguir dormido… aunque ya es mas de medio día-Respondió Hao, mirando con pereza su reloj.

Que disfrute lo que queda de fin de semana, ya mañana hay clases-Lloriqueó Horo.

No seas exagerado, Horo, cada domingo es igual contigo-Dijo Tamao, incorporándose en la platica.

Cada domingo que pasa… es como dejar un pedacito de mi vida en el pasado… ahora… Hao, prende la tele-

Anna estaba sentada en el 'comedor', tomando una tasa de té. Estaba algo alejada del grupo, pero no podía estar tranquila. Sentía bastante preocupación por Yoh.

Tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el refrigerador, en busca de algunas sobras del desayuno, para darle al chico. Seguro tenía hambre.

Finalmente, logró vislumbrar un recipiente con arroz, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, lo sacó y lo llevo al baño, dejó el recipiente sobre el retrete y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sus amigos aun estaban embobados con el televisor.

Oigan-Llamó Anna, todos la miraron-, ehm… me voy a dormir un rato, estoy agotada- Hubo un asentimiento general, y todos volvieron las cabezas al televisor. Dando un suspiro, se metió a su cuarto y cerró con llave, se escabulló al baño y recogió el recipiente. Acto seguido, salió del cuarto por la ventana. Su plan era ir hasta el cuarto de Yoh con ayuda de la escalera de incendio, pero en el momento en que su cuerpo y cabeza estaban fuera se percató de el gran ventanal que tenía el dormitorio, y todos podrían ver que iba de salida. Con un pequeño gruñido bajó los tres escalones que daban al piso y dio toda la vuelta al edificio para volver a entrar por le entrada principal.

Subió los escalones rápidamente, no quería que de pronto alguien perdiera el interés en el televisor y decidera salir a dar una vuelta por el pasillo.

Ya en el segundo piso aminoró el paso.

Agh, que complicado-Gruñó Anna, se estaba esforzando más de lo que tenía planeado.

Regañándose a si misma por esforzarse tanto por un chico, llegó frente al dormitorio de Yoh y Hao, giró el picaporte y para su desgracia, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Esto debe de ser una broma-Murmuró, sumamente irritada.

Bueno, ya estaba ahí, y no se iba a quedar afuera. Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta… pero a mitad del camino se detuvo. No, no quería despertarlo… quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Entonces, la única opción para entrar sería a través de la ventana de Yoh…¿pero como llegar allá? Miró sobre su hombro y su vista se clavó en las escaleras… con un último suspiro, emprendió su camino escaleras arriba, su meta: la azotea.

Lo único que tenía frente a ella eran escalones y más escalones, ya llevaba subiendo los benditos escalones por horas… o al menos eso pensaba. Después de diez largos minutos y casi sin aire por el esfuerzo, logró llegar a su meta.

Maldición… debo… poner… me en… for… ma-Gruñó Anna con la voz entrecortada.

Abrió la puerta que daba al exterior, y ahí estaba, frente al imponente sol, preparado a quemar su blanca piel durante el extenuante descenso.

Soltando un nuevo suspiró, empezó a bajar por la escalera de incendio, cuando calculó que estaba en el tercer piso, asomó la cabeza por la ventana… la cortina estaba cerrada…

¿Acaso es esto una prueba?-Dijo Anna, con una vena marcada en su sien.

Olvidando la paciencia, abrió la ventana de par en par y se metió al cuarto, haciendo bolas a la cortina y maldiciendo en voz baja. Cuando logró liberarse, sus respiración estaba agitada y sus cabellos perfectamente revueltos. Pero al ver a Yoh frente a ella, todo eso valió la pena.

Él estaba recostado en el piso, en posición fetal (N/a: Ya saben, hechos bolita, con las rodillas a la altura del abdomen… más o menos como una C), su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por unos viejos boxers. Su rostro mostrando su tan característica tranquilidad.

Anna se puso de rodillas al lado de Yoh, y dejó suavemente el recipiente a un lado. Extendió una mano y acaricio suavemente el rostro del chico.

Mmmm-Gruñó Yoh, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.-Annita-Dijo por lo bajó y levantando una mano para posarla sobre la de la rubia, quien solo sonrió con ternura.

¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó ella.

Muy bien, ahora que estas aquí conmigo-Respondió él, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

No tienes idea de todo por lo que tuve que pasar-

Entonces hay que hacer que tu visita valga la pena, ¿no?-Yoh finalmente decidió abrir los ojos, para enfrentarse con los de Anna, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Después-Dijo ella fríamente.-Primero comete tu arroz-

¿Arroz?-

Si, arroz, te traje un poco, supuse que tendrías hambre. No has comido nada desde ayer-

Yoh sonrió y jalando a Anna por el brazo logró que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera justo sobre él.

No tengo hambre-Dijo él sonriendo, y estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella no se opuso, tan solo recargó su frente entre el cuello y el hombro de Yoh.

Me gusta esta manera de despertar-Murmuró Yoh, acariciando con suavidad el cabello de la chica.-Deberías hacerlo diario, ji ji ji-

¿Qué?-Anna se levantó, acomodando sus brazos a los costados de Yoh, para poder levantarse. De modo que estaba sentada al lado del chico pero a la vez sobre él.-No pienso despertarme tan temprano-

Yoh sonrió y se apoyó en sus codos, para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de Anna.

Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo-Dijo, juntando sus labios con los de la chica.

Incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo, Yoh quitó los brazos del piso y rodeó a Anna con ellos, para después bajarla lentamente y así ambos quedar en el piso.

El beso fue bastante duradero, sin mencionar la desbordante pasión que emitía. Pero el gusto les duró poco, ya que un grito desgarrador los obligó a separarse de un saltó. Al saltar, Anna escuchó que algo caía pero no le dio importancia.

¡OH DIOS MIO!-Continuó el grito-, ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-

Yoh y Anna se miraron, y después clavaron la vista en la mujer frente a ellos. Anna rió con nerviosismo.

Je… eh…¿Pirika? ¿Q-que haces aquí?-Preguntó, tratando de no sonar sospechosa.

Pues vine a ver si Yoh ya se había despertado. Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver que si, estaba bastante despierto ji ji ji-Rió Pirika, sin apartar la mirada de los jóvenes frente a ella.

No es lo que parece-Dijo Yoh, rápidamente. Pero Anna le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Lo vio todo, no puedes usar esa excusa-Le reclamó. Pirika asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Yoh se acariciaba con delicadeza el lugar del golpe.

Así que si habían empezado una relación, ¿eh?-Interrogó Pirika, sentándose frente a unos muy incómodos Yoh y Anna.-¿Por qué no dijeron nada?-

Anna suspiró. ¿Qué más daba explicar? Los hechos eran la prueba fehaciente de que sí, tenían una relación.

¡MI ARROZ!-Gritó Yoh, antes de que Anna empezara a hablar. Ambas chicas miraron al piso, el recipiente que Anna había llevado, estaba desparramado en el piso, mientras Yoh miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a la rubia.

Tu que con tanto amor lo habías preparado…-Lloriqueó Yoh, abrazando a Anna por la cintura.

¡YOH!-Gritó Anna, sonrojada y mirando con nerviosismo a Pirika, quien solo sonreía vagamente.-Yo no lo prepare. Son las sobras del desayuno… ¡aléjate de mi!-

¿No lo preparaste tu?-Preguntó el chico, con voz de dolido.

Pues…-

Nah, Anna no sabe y nunca ha sabido cocinar-Respondió Pirika sin inmutarse. Yoh la miró y después miró a Anna con cara de confusión.

Pues yo digo que si te propones a cocinar algo, podrías hacerlo, Annita-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Anna tan solo desvió la mirada, mientras Pirika se soltó a reír como loca. -¿Cocinarías algo para mí?-

Pirika dejó de reír y Anna parpadeó asombrada, para después negar con la cabeza.

Dile a Tamao que cociné para ti. Yo no pienso arriesgar mi vida frente a esas horrorosas estufas-Respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

Mmm, suena tentador, pero a Tamao no puedo quitarle los restos de masa de la cara con besos, ¿o si?-Preguntó Yoh, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Anna, pero ella apartó su mano rápidamente.

Yoh, ¡Pirika esta aquí!-Gruñó ella.

Ahhhh, Anna, no entiendo porque tiene que ser un secreto-Dijo Pirika, mirando a su hermana.

No queremos que todos se enteren tan rápidamente-Respondió Yoh, recogiendo el traste y sonriendo al ver que aun quedaba un poco de arroz dentro.

Pirika miró a Anna, interrogándola con la mirada.

Sí, no queremos que Hao se enteré-Respondió, sin apartar la mirada del único chico presente.

Aja, podes o debesayu dadnos palla queao nose entede doquede mos edidolo-Dijo Yoh, una gran masa de arroz metida en su boca.

¿Qué?-Preguntó Pirika, mirando con asco a Yoh.

Hubo un prolongado silencio mientras las chicas esperaban a que Yoh terminara con su comida. Después de un sonoro 'Gulp' y un suspiro de exasperación de Anna. Yoh sonrió satisfecho.

Como decía, que por eso debes ayudarnos para que Hao no se entere, no queremos herirlo. No es secreto su amor por Annita-Explicó Yoh, buscando un poco mas de arroz en el recipiente.

Ah… ¿entonces es por Hao?-

Exacto, por eso, no debes decir nada…¡NADA!-Dijo Anna en un tono, un tanto amenazador.

P-pe-Intentó hablar Pirika, pero Anna la calló, con una de esas miradas que matan.

Yo sé que es un reto para ti… dado que eres la princesa de los chismes. Pero… este es un secreto que por seguridad de todos, debes guardar-Anna miró a su hermana con ojos de suplica.

Es que…¡ESTA ES LA NOTICIA DEL AÑO!-Exclamó Pirika, desesperada.

Solo será por un tiempo-Dijo Yoh, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Pirika y provocando un sonrojo por parte de la chica.

E-esta bien… solo por un tiempo-Aceptó Pirika después de un suspiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SI! He terminado!**

**Bueno, ahora a responder los valiosísimos reviews! Y claro, tmb agradezco a todos aquellos que leen el fic pero no dejan reviews (yo tmb soy de esas a veces XD). Bueno, ahora si:**

**-_Belzer!_-: Pues ya ves que no, después de todo no es tan menso como todos lo clasificamos, por eso precisamente es un universo alterno. Nada que ver con las personalidades de la serie y/o/u manga. Y respecto al beso… bueno, creo que ya todos lo esperaban y ya por fin esta aquí lastima que dure tan poco el sueño –risa maniaca- Y tolerancia al alcohol… bueno esa parte esta basada en un hecho real, jejeje, bueno solo el canto, lo de Pirika y Tamao es otra cosa que en este cap se explica. Espero disfrutes del capitulo y gracias por tu review, te cuidas!**

**-****_aishiterumasu hao_****-Calma, calma, ahí viene lo de el HaoxAnna, aunque este chap fue de puro YohxAnna… pues tal vez el siguiente sea de esa pareja que tu quieres… aun que no tengo nada asegurado. Pero prometo que es pronto!**

**-****_lacus kline 29_****_- _Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad me siento honrada que me consideres buena redactando, aunque debo admitir que yo siento que he aprendido por la practica, pero igual, gracias! Y eso de hacer sufrir a Yoh y a Anna, tu tranquila, no comas ansias. Juro que viene sufrimiento y mucho, jejejeje. Y bueno, por fin aquí esta la actualización! Espero disfrutes del capitulo!**

**-_RikaxRyuchi- _Onne-chan! Ya terminé el capitulo! Fiesta por eso! Aunque no debemos tomar… porque ahora se que tu tampoco eres muy tolerante con el alcohol... bueno a decir verdad yo tampoco XD Pero bueno, gracias por tu review y te agradezco que tomes tu tiempo para mi, de verdad, gracias! Espero que te vaya bien en tus estudios y que puedas vivir con Ryuchi y compañía ahí de agregados. Te cuidas mucho y te quiero! **

**-****_Darla Asakura_****- No te preocupes por no dejar reviews! Yo sé que no siempre hay tiempo, o a veces… admitámoslo…. Nos gana la flojera XD. Pero bueno, hablando del fic! Que bueno que es de tu agrado y me siento muy bien al saber que la has seguido desde el principio, y bueno, lo que dices de Yoh, es cierto, precisamente por eso lo puse diferente en este fic, para darle un cambio al increíblemente conocido Yoh que todos amamos n((n. Y de Hao no te preocupes, para él tengo muy buenas ideas, relájate que te lo voy a cuidar n.n Bueno, espero disfrutes este capitulo y gracias por tu review n.n**

**_-_****_Kagome 92_****_1_****-Je je calma, ya aquí esta por fin la continuación, gracias por tu opinión y espero disfrutes del capitulo.**

**_-_****_Daphne Potter_****-Hola! Bueno, como siempre he dicho, el amor mueve montañas! Y… puede cambiar a las personas, incluso a patanes como Yoh. Que bueno que es de tu agrado mi fic, y gracias por dejar review. Espero te guste este capitulo.**

**-****_Naomi Kobayashi_****-Jejeje, espero no haberme demorado tanto n.nU y que este capitulo también te guste tanto como el anterior. Cuídate.**

**-****_needle asakura_****-Pues ya ves, cuando quieres a alguien de verdad, hacemos cosas casi imposbles, cambiamos nuestra forma de ser, personalidad, modo de vestir, todo! Gracias por tu review y espero te guste también este capitulo.**

**-****_DARKY-ITAKO_****- Vaya! Me alegra mucho que te hayas reído con el capitulo, creo que a todos les parece tan cómico… por que bueno, la mayoría de nosotros ha pasado por vergüenzas por culpa del alcohol, creeme esa parte fue basada en un hecho real, muuuuuuy real. Pero en fin, espero disfrutes del capitulo y gracias a ti, por tu opinión.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, nuevamente a todos, espero les guste mucho este cap y que sigan dejando sus hermosos reviews!**

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
